Hermione y un amor imposible
by Sayapabu-Potter
Summary: La vida de Hermione está a punto de dar un giro radical cuando encuentre lo que ella cree que será su amor verdadero DH una historia diferente. ReVieWs Plis !
1. El principio de algo lindo

El principio de algo lindo.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Esta me agrada bastante" dijo la voz de Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
"A mí también, en esa foto te vez muy bien" dijo Ron sonrojándose y haciendo que Harry lo mirara desafiante.  
  
"No, no me gusta por eso, salimos todos...hasta Hagrid."  
  
"Me pregunto cuándo volverá" musitó la voz de Harry.  
  
"Yo también, la vida en Hogwarts no es la misma sin él" afirmó Hermione.  
  
"¿Por qué se habrá ido así, sin decir adiós?" se preguntó Ron.  
  
"Tal vez nunca lo sepamos, pero algo sí sabemos: realmente nunca se fue" dijo Harry mirando al cielo.  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"Sí, quiero decir, que aunque haya "huido" él sigue con nosotros."  
  
"Ni siquiera dijo adiós repitió Ron tristemente."  
  
"Bueno...Cambiemos de tema dijo Hermione con sus ojos empañados."  
  
Era una tarde fría, triste, un silencio recorría la sala común, todos miraban hacia todos lados, como esperando ver algo...algo que tal vez nunca llegaría, pero ¿qué? Harry se puso en pie y miró fijamente la ventana con la mirada perdida. Llovía y él sólo pensaba en qué era lo que les esperaba: Voldemort había vuelto para mal y eso era seguro.  
  
"Ya no te mortifiques tanto Harry" le dijo Ron "ven, vamos a dar la vuelta."  
  
"No podemos salir."  
  
"Eso nunca te ha importado" dijo de repente Hermione "¿de cuándo acá te importa que te regañen?"  
  
"Nunca" Harry dijo esto para no pelear con Hermione. Realmente le sucedía algo extraño. Ya tenía 15 años y entendía perfectamente el rollo del amor, pero ahora, cada vez que veía a Hermione, algo pasaba, sentía algo extraño, pero sólo había un problema: Ron le acababa de confesar el secreto de amar a Hermione desde el tercer curso y no se había atrevido a decírselo. Y aunque él quisiera a Hermione no se lo podía decir...no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo; tendría que guardar su secreto, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
- -  
  
Pasaron los días. Harry estaba cada día más esperanzado, pues Hermione se comportaba muy extraño con él, pero también estaba más preocupado. No había tenido noticias de Sirius en todo el curso y Hagrid no había aparecido aún.  
  
"Odio a Snape" se quejaba Ron al salir de su clase "¡Cuatro capítulos! Cuatro. Los veo después, voy a la biblioteca."  
  
"Ron ¿en la biblioteca?" se dijo Hermione "esto sí que es extraño."  
  
"¿Y?" dijo Harry  
  
"¿Y qué?"  
  
"¿A dónde vamos? tenemos la clase de Criaturas Mágicas libre."  
  
"Claro, mm... ¿caminamos al rededor del lago? Es un buen sitio para platicar a solas" dijo Hermione con voz pícara. Curiosamente ella también se sentía rara, pero nunca imaginaría lo que la vida le esperaba. Platicaron de todo y de nada, pero Harry no pudo resistirse:  
  
"Hermione, tengo que hablarte de algo que ya no puedo callar."  
  
"¿De qué hablas?" Hermione sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba, pero por un lado no quería oír la respuesta de su amigo.  
  
"De nosotros...Es que tú...Bueno, lo que pasa es que no sé que me sucede cada vez que te veo o cuando me hablas o esa forma tan dulce de mirarme dime, ¿qué está pasando entre nosotros dos?"  
  
Hermione miró a Harry. Lo sabía...  
  
"No sé que es lo que pasa, pero, sé que hay algo más que amistad entre tú y yo" se calló rápidamente, no sabía porqué lo había dicho ¡No tenía que haberlo dicho...cómo podía ser tan estúpida!  
  
Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja... Y así fue como comenzó todo lo que ellos creían que sería algo lindo.  
  
A Ron no le agradó la idea de que Harry y Hermione fueran novios, pero con el tiempo (con mucho trabajo) lo fue haciendo.  
  
"¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?" preguntó Hermione un viernes por la Slytherin. Que asco tener que ver a Malfoy" objetó Harry con mala cara.  
  
Esa clase tuvieron que compartir con Malfoy, Pansy y Goyle unas palanganas con hierbas "saliñeas" que servían para el dolor de estómago.  
  
"Weasley está celoso" decía Pansy, ya que Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados.  
  
"Ya cállate" habló Hermione con su mirada peligrosa.  
  
"Ja, una sangre sucia me está callando..."  
  
"Ya Pansy, déjalos en paz y larguémonos de aquí" dijo Malfoy.  
  
La chica miró desconcertada a Draco y salió muy digna del invernadero.  
  
Horas más tarde en la sala común:  
  
"¿Vieron cómo calló Malfoy a Pansy?" comentó Harry.  
  
"Increíble" expuso Ron  
  
"Ahora vuelvo"  
  
Hermione salió de la sala común con un objetivo: Alguien le había dejado una nota entre sus cuadernos esa tarde y la citaban a esa hora en el aula de transformaciones. Bajó cuidadosamente. Abrió la puerta del aula y pudo notar la parte trasera de un chico al cual no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer:  
  
"¿Draco?"  
  
- -  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Jejeje por fin mejoré este chap...perdonen que todo sea tan rápido aquí pero lo que viene está mejor escrito (Nunca he podido escribir bien el primer chap) pero habrá de todo: pleitos, besos, romance, desamores y muchos reviews ¿verdad? ¡¡Espero que sí!! Besos de:  
  
Arimas Sayapabu 


	2. ¿A caso me gusta?

¿A caso me gusta?  
  
Draco volteó y la miró de pies a cabeza.  
  
¿Qué sucede aquí? preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
Tengo que hablarte contestó con una voz que ella nunca hubiera creído posible de aquél.  
  
¿Sobre qué? dijo ella sin entender.  
  
Sobre ti contestó con un hilo de voz verás, me he dado cuenta de algunos de mis sentimientos.  
  
Hermione lo miró incrédula.  
  
¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Te tengo que recordar que me odias por ser cercana a Harry y por ser "sangre sucia"?  
  
No te odio...no más  
  
Tu padre...Piensa en tu padre Malfoy dijo con desdén.  
  
Hermione no sabía qué ocurría, pero sin duda era algo muy malo. Para empezar, Malfoy se estaba volviendo loco, y además, ella tenía novio (aunque no pudo dejar de notar que Malfoy, a pesar de ser un maldito, tenía lo suyo: era guapo, tenía buen cuerpo debido al quidditch...estaba bien.  
  
Quiero llegar a intentar algo entre tú y yo esto sacó a Hermione de sus locos pensamientos.  
  
¿Tú y yo? rió no, no, realmente no sé qué te ocurre, pero yo que tú iba con la señora Pomfrey...cuídate. Adiós  
  
Hermione se fue confundida ¿qué diablos se había fumado Malfoy? Sin duda era una MUY mala broma.  
  
Una noche en la que Harry y Hermione caminaban a la luz de la luna, algo se movió cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
¿Qué fue eso? inquirió Hermione.  
  
No lo sé.  
  
¿Qué tal si es Hagrid?  
  
No lo creo respondió tristemente Harry él no va a regresar.  
  
Claro que lo hará...algún día.  
  
Tenemos que meternos dijo Harry cambiando el tema recuerda que Snape me castigó por decirle mamarracho a Goyle.  
  
Hermione río  
  
Yo no entró Harry...  
  
¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola a esta hora?  
  
Ajá...si sale alguien les digo que estoy haciendo supervisión o alguna cosa así; no por nada soy la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry asintió y dudo un segundo antes de abrazar a Hermione. Luego le dio un tierno beso y se fue.  
  
Ella caminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, se acercó a la ventana y entonces...  
  
Hola  
  
La chica volteó exaltada y pudo vislumbrar la figura de Malfoy. Más tranquila de que no fuera otra persona le devolvió el saludo.  
  
¿Preocupada por Hagrid?  
  
Sí.  
  
Estaba oscuro, por lo mismo, él no se veía claramente, pero al voltear de manera que la luna reflejara su cara, Hermione pudo observar una herida.  
  
¿Qué te sucedió?  
  
Nada musitó tratando de voltearse.  
  
No, déjame ver Draco .Hermione, con cierto temblor en las manos, le agarró la cara y la giró hacia ella ¿qué te pasó? repitió.  
  
Un accidente masculló él.  
  
Déjame ver insistió ella de nuevo, ya que éste se había volteado Ven, entremos a la cabaña.  
  
No podemos...  
  
Sí podemos, ven acá.  
  
Entraron, todo era triste, Hagrid ya no estaba más ahí, todo estaba triado, como si hubiera salido corriendo. La chica tomó una que otra cosa y con la ayuda de la varita curó a Malfoy. Pero... ¿por qué le importaba?, ella tenía novio, no podía ¡no debía andar coqueteando o ayudando a otros!...pero Menos a Malfoy, quien se había burlado de ella más de mil veces, el que había insultado a sus mejores amigos y a su familia...el que la había llamado sangre sucia más de una vez. Pero el caso era que, por raro que se oyera, le importaba y mucho...¿a caso le gustaba?  
  
¿Qué haces ahora, Ron? dijo Harry una tarde en clase de defensa.  
  
Intento saber por qué, mi trabajo no queda como el de ella contestó viendo a Hermione.  
  
Pero si no lo ha hecho.  
  
OH... ¿entonces qué escribes?  
  
Nada farfulló ésta escondiendo un pergamino.  
  
¿Ya terminaron? era la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Arabella Fig., que había sido la vecina de Harry de toda su vida, aquella que lo había cuidado cuando los Dursley salían. Pues aquella había resultado ser una bruja, y no cualquiera...Harry tan sólo sabía que estaba en un grupo de magos poderosos contra Voldemort.  
  
Cuando terminaron su trabajo, Hermione salió corriendo del aula, dejó aquel pergamino en un sitio determinado y se fue. Minutos después, Malfoy lo recogió  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola a todos!! Bueno, como verán, soy nueva en esto, por eso no sé mucho aún jejeje. En fin, espero que les esté gustando. Perdonen que los capítulos sean cortos, pero pues les digo que es una historia MUY LARGA!! (se los aseguro desde ahorita) y bueno habrá amor, pasión, desamores, peligros, suspensos y de más así es que cualquier aclaración, reclamación, canción, dedicación o amenaza de muerte a misspotterhphotmail.com ¿ok? Y REVIEWS!!  
  
Laura Malfoy15 ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y bueno, espero que este capítulo ya esté bien publicado, aún no le agarro la onda a esto jejeje por cierto ¿tú tienes fics? Espero que sí ¡gracias y sigue leyendo! 


	3. En Secreto

En Secreto  
  
Hermione entró al Aula de Transformaciones que en ese momento se encontraba vacía; excepto por él, que la miró de pies a cabeza. Ella realmente se veía distinta. No llevaba la túnica, si no que iba con una falda y una blusa roja y se había cambiado el peinado a una media cola. Malfoy tampoco llevaba túnica, si no que iba de playera negra de manga larga y un tipo pants gris. Se miraron unos momentos. Luego ella habló:  
  
¿Leíste mi carta?  
  
Sí  
  
¿Y...?  
  
Yo también siento algo por ti.  
  
Mira comenzó Hermione yo...  
  
Sé que tienes novio, pero...nunca pensé que pudiera querer a alguien así.  
  
¿Cómo es "así"?  
  
Pues así como a ti, que con el simple hecho de verte pasar se me alegra el día, que con oír tu voz siento que todo es perfecto, que con oír tu nombre sé que esto es real...Sé que tal vez me quieras matar o cachetear pero Hermione, yo quiero algo contigo, algo serio. Sé que Potter te adora y tú a él pero...  
  
No interrumpió ella ya no sé lo que siento por él, pero tampoco por ti.  
  
Malfoy la vio con unos ojos profundos que la hicieron suspirar. Poco a poco se acercó a ella que retrocedió un paso, pero esto no le importó a Malfoy, siguió seguro. Hermione sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y no se equivocó: él la besó. Pero fue más que eso, fue una bella sensación que no había sentido antes, una sensación de amor.  
  
Hermione, te noto rara ¿estás bien? preguntó Harry.  
  
¿Rara, yo? exclamó tirando sus libros no, no estoy rara...estoy bien, muy bien.  
  
No lo estás dijo Ron mírate nada más. Tú, tirando libros y con manos temblorosas.  
  
Hermione miró desaprobatoriamente a Ron.  
  
No tengo nada y con esto se fue digna por el pasillo.  
  
Mujeres dijo Ron ¿quién las entiende?  
  
Ni ellas se entienden contestó Harry siguiendo con la mirada a su novia.  
  
- - - - - - --  
  
Harry tenía la mirada perdida y veía de un lado a otro. Ron jugaba con su pluma y Hermione escribía como loca.  
  
Voy a vomitar murmuró Harry  
  
Shhh susurró Hermione con una dura mirada. Estaba muy ocupada escribiendo en un pergamino:  
  
"Tengo miedo de que tu padre se atreviera a hacerte algo...o a mí si se llegara a enterar de esto; también estoy asustada de cómo vaya a reaccionar Harry, Gryffindor, Todos. Malfoy, soy la prefecta. Me tacharían de una especie de traidora o algo así ¿qué piensas?, ayúdame. Tuya Hermione"  
  
Hermione dobló el pergamino en forma de carta y dibujo un corazón en la parte superior. Ron la vio, pero ella ni cuenta se dio, estaba más entretenida haciendo dibujitos.  
  
Sonó el timbre.  
  
¡Gracias Dios! gritó Harry tomando sus cosas y esperando a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Yo los veo más tarde repuso Hermione mmm...tengo cosas qué hacer.  
  
¿Cómo qué? preguntó bruscamente, Ron ¿cómo entregar algún tipo de pedido?  
  
Hermione se calló por un momento, pero no podía quedarse así, por lo que contestó:  
  
No, la profesora McGonagall me ha encargado algo que no puedo decir. Es mucho trabajo esto de ser prefecta. Ahora entiendo a Percy ¿saben? Bueno, me voy.  
  
¿Y no te despides? inquirió Harry jalándola del brazo.  
  
Adiós...  
  
No me refería a eso.  
  
¡Ah! exclamó cayendo en cuenta claro que sí. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso, luego se fue. Ron la miró con ojos de pistola y dijo a Harry.  
  
Está muy...  
  
Bonita, bella, hermosa, guapa...  
  
No...Bueno sí, pero me refiero a que anda muy rara, ya ni está con nosotros y se la pasa escribiendo cosas secretas con dibujos de corazones y...  
  
¡qué!  
  
Sí, cada vez que "está haciendo la tarea", en realidad está escribiendo algo así como cartas.  
  
Tal vez me piensa mandar quince cartas de una sola vez.  
  
Ron se dio por vencido y decidió acompañar a Harry al Gran Comedor.  
  
Una vez allí, entraron las lechuzas, entonces una lechuza gorda bajó en círculos hasta Harry.  
  
Harry miró a Ron y exclamó:  
  
¡Es de Hocicos!  
  
Harry: Espero que Ron, Hermione, y claro está tú, esté muy bien. TE escribo porque sé que no has de estar muy tranquilo sin noticias mías. Estoy planeando ir a Hogwarts en algunas semanas...No digo cuándo por si las dudas, pero quiero pedirte un enorme favor, pero esto tendrá que esperar, porque tengo que decidir en un momento segura para que lo puedas hacer. Bueno, sin más por ahora: Hocicos.  
  
Genial farfulló Ron realmente genial ¿qué querrá que hagas?  
  
No sé, pero ha de ser muy importante.  
  
¿Crees que sea sobre Hagrid?  
  
No, no creo...aunque me gustaría que fuera de él. Lo extraño mucho.  
  
¿Tú sabes algo?  
  
No  
  
¿Seguro Malfoy?  
  
Te lo juro. Si mi padre me hubiera dicho algo de Hagrid, te lo hubiera dicho enseguida.  
  
¿En serio? preguntó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Sí contestó con una mirada pícara.  
  
Eso me gusta...  
  
Era un día soleado. El lago se veía muy tranquilo, hasta el calamar gigante estaba a un lado con aire de inocencia. Bueno, Fred y George hacían diabluras pero de ahí en fuera todo era tranquilo.  
  
El cabello de Hermione se movía suavemente debido al poco aire, mientras Malfoy le daba uno de esos tiernos besos que sólo él sabía dar.  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Chap 3 ay...si ustedes supieran toda la verdad...pero no se preocupen, ya la sabrán con el paso de tooodo lo que vaya a pasar en esta loca historia de amor. No olviden dar un click en "submit review" y decir qué les parece. Les recomendaré la historia de "La otra cara" ¡está muy buena! Y la de "Un mundo al revés" esta es también mía junto con mi mejor amiga ¡les aseguro que se reirán horas! Por último pónganme reviews por fa!! Es muy bello ver que les gusta lo que escribo gracias¡!¡! 


	4. Dolorosa Confesión

Dolorosa confesión  
  
Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown consolaban a Hermione que lloraba inconsolablemente por alguna extraña razón, la cual no había querido decir aún.  
  
"Ya dinos Hermione" dijo Parvati  
  
"No...puedo" sollozó cubriéndose los ojos.  
  
"Sí que puedes" insistió Parvati lo que pasa es que no quieres.  
  
"Me tengo que ir" informó a las otras dos.  
  
"¿Por qué?, no nos vas a decir ¿cierto?"  
  
"Ya sabrán. Todo el mundo lo sabrá pronto". Y con esto salió de la habitación.  
  
"Insisto Harry. Hermione anda rara" dijo Ron esa noche en la Sala Común.  
  
"No anda rara, tú eres el raro... ¡a todos ves raros!"  
  
"¿Entonces por qué la he visto con esa mirada de amor?"  
  
"Porque me ama" respondió Harry con una suave voz que provocó a Ron.  
  
"¡Ella no te ama, reacciona!"  
  
Toda la sala común vio a Ron.  
  
"¿Qué dices hombre?" era Fred Weasley "pero claro que lo ama, lo adora, lo que pasa es que tú, querido hermano, estás celoso..."  
  
"No estoy celoso" exclamó poniéndose en pie y justo cuando cruzaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría, Hermione entró con cara de haber estado muy a gusto las últimas dos horas.  
  
"¡Hola Ron!  
  
"¡Quítate!"  
  
"Pásale..."  
  
"Gracias" respondió éste enfadado mientras desaparecía de la vista de Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué le picó a Ron?" preguntó Hermione a Fred.  
  
"Mal de amores" contestó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
"¿Mal de amores?" repitió "¿qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Pues que te adora, pero tú no te das cuenta...te ama desde siempre. Pero lástima, le ha ganado Harry y ahora anda inventando que tú quieres a otros y no a Harry...  
  
Hermione se quedó fría ante esto último.  
  
"...por supuesto tú adoras a Harry" terminó Fred.  
  
"Claro...yo lo adoro"  
  
"No puedo más con esto, Draco. No puedo hacerle esto a Harry. A sido mi mejor amigo junto con Ron desde hace cinco años."  
  
"Hermione, sé que esto será difícil tanto para ti, como para él, pero debes hablar con él."  
  
"¿Hablar con él?"  
  
"Sí, será algo dolorosa esta confesión, pero así es esto del amor."  
  
"Harry, tengo que hablarte de algo"  
  
"Ahora no, mira...saqué un gordo y grande diez en Pociones ¡Un diez!"  
  
"¿Tú?" preguntó Ron "esto fue obra de Dumbledore, te lo aseguro"  
  
Hermione sonrió, sabía que en realidad, Malfoy tenía que ver con aquello.  
  
"Señorita Granger" dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall "¿tengo que recordarle que es su responsabilidad que todo esté en orden en su casa?"  
  
"No profesora" contestó sin saber qué ocurría.  
  
"Pues deje que le informe, que acaba de haber una pelea de hechizos en el pasillo. Se supone que usted tenía que haber estado en aquel pasillo a esa hora ¿recuerda?"  
  
"¡Cierto!, lo siento mucho" Hermione tomó sus cosas y corrió hacia las escalinatas.  
  
Ron iba a hablar, pero Harry lo calló diciendo:  
  
"Ya sé que dirás que ahora ya hasta se le olvida dónde debe estar"  
  
El pelirrojo no contestó. Harry no supo si fue porque se había resignado, o porque unas chicas acababan de pasar justo a su lado.  
  
Hermione llegó corriendo al lugar de los hechos. Ya no había nadie; sin embargo, había rastros.  
  
"Hombres" suspiró de repente "creen que el mundo gira a sus pies."  
  
"El mundo gira a nuestros pies" .Aún sin haber volteado, conoció la voz de Malfoy y sonrió.  
  
"Pues deja que te diga que gira al nuestro: las bellas y hermosas chicas...me voy, tengo clase de vuelo y tengo algo pendiente que hacer."  
  
- - -  
  
"Vaya, hasta que llegas" dijo Ron.  
  
"Harry" balbuceó "tengo, tengo que hablarte de algo"  
  
"Cierto, me habías dicho y no te hice caso. Dime ¿qué pasa? La señora Hooch no ha llegado"  
  
Hermione miró a Ron y éste cayó en cuenta.  
  
"¡Ah! Claro, claro. Los dejo solos" de mal humor se retiró hacia donde se encontraban Neville, Seamus y Dean.  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Hermione?"  
  
"Bueno verás, no sé cómo comenzar". Harry quitó su sonrisa y puso cara de preocupación.  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Hermione?" repitió más seriamente.  
  
"Bueno, es que yo...Harry, lo nuestro, pues es que ya no puede seguir"  
  
"¡QUÉ!" gritó tirando su escoba.  
  
"Lo siento pero...pero..."  
  
"¡¡Pero qué!!"  
  
"Es que yo...bueno, él, bueno los dos"  
  
"Hermione" .Harry intentaba encontrar las palabras "No puedes hacer esto, digo, comenzamos a penas, tienes que darme tiempo, no puedes hacerlo, por favor". Hermione nunca había oído antes hablar a Harry de esa forma.  
  
"Tienes que entenderme..."  
  
"¡Y quién me entiende a mí" dijo mirándola de una forma tan linda, tan tierna que hizo que Hermione no pudiera retener su mirada por más tiempo.  
  
"Yo soy una tonta, pero, ya hice todo lo posible, y no he llegado a quererte como tú quisieras. Harry, yo te adoro, pero eso que siento por ti es de mejores amigos. Eres mi mejor amigo y te estimo sin control. No tienes idea de cuánto. Pero entiende algo, no eres tú ¿ok? Nunca serías tú" Hermione dijo lo último con melancolía, amargura.  
  
"Es Ron ¿cierto?" indagó Harry con las manos en el cabello alborotado.  
  
Hermione se atrevió a mirar esos ojos verdes que la perdían, la enloquecían...y pudo ver algo, algo que la hizo dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo ¡por qué lo hacía! O sea ¡por qué!...Harry...Harry...no podía hacerle eso ¡era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su novio...su amor!  
  
"N...No...No es Ron"  
  
"Entonces quién" casi gritó ¡Por qué le hacía eso!...él la adoraba. No, no podía estar pasando eso; era una broma sí, sólo eso. En un momento ella lo besaría y le daría todas aquellas cartas que le había estado escribiendo desde hacía tiempo...Pero no le podía hacer eso ¡no ahora que él sentía que Hermione era todo...sin ella, nada valía la pena!  
  
"Harry...no podría decírtelo, no ahora...me matas."  
  
"¡Eso nunca!"  
  
"No Harry...no puedo. Sólo quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo. Tú te mereces algo mejor que este pedazo de niña ton..."  
  
"¡¡Yo AMO a este pedazo de niña!!"  
  
Hermione bajó la mirada y unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se las limpió rápidamente.  
  
"Por favor Hermione, Por favor, no me hagas esto" Harry estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar "Al menos dime quién es ¿no?"  
  
"¿Cómo lo digo?" dijo más para ella que para él.  
  
"Sólo dilo y ya"  
  
"Juras callarte...no decir nada?"  
  
"Sí, Hermione"  
  
"Ok...creo que no lo conoces...se llama Draco"  
  
"¡¡DRACO!!"  
  
Notitas de la linda autora:  
  
Hola!!! ¿Les gustó? Sí, no, tal vez, mucho, demasiado, poco, nada Oo (el último no por favor), Bueno, gracias MIL por sus reviews...¡¡Los amo y adoro!! Es que tengo un complejo con eso de los reviews...digo, es obvio ¿o no? En fin...GRACIAS.  
  
Saludos a mi hermanita nita ita ta a ¡ya deja un review hija del chile! Recuerda que te quiero mil (metros bajo tierra ) y que tenemos que acabar la historia de la casa ¡EH! Bayo!  
  
recomendadas las historias: La otra cara, Un mundo al revés (esa...esa), Recuerdos de un pasado eterno (esa es de Sakura...si a alguien le gusta...a mí me encanta!!) 


	5. Confusiones

Hola Laura Malfoy15 jejeje...ahora verás qué onda, ya ves, los arranques de Hermione, por cierto muchas gracias por tus reviews oye ¿sabes cómo le hago para que la gente me pueda dejar review sin estar registrado? Porque a penas soy nueva en esto y no sé cómo ¬¬ bueno, espero que me contestes y para todos...esto empieza así:  
  
- - - -  
  
Confusiones  
  
"¡¡SHHH!!"  
  
"¿No lo conozco? ¡¡No lo conozco!! Ese imbécil!!  
  
"Bueno...sí lo conoces...es que no quería decirte por eso..."  
  
"¿Estás hablando en serio?" inquirió el ojiverde con una voz que sonaba con algo de esperanza.  
  
Hermione no contestó.  
  
"¡Seguro estás bajo un hechizo, sí, eso!"  
  
"No estoy bajo nada"  
  
"Sí, sí lo estás, tú eres Hermione Granger ¿recuerdas? ¡¡Eres alguien que él odia. Para él no eres un alguien eres tan sólo un algo!!" Harry volvió a mirarla. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Hermione y Draco? Tenía que repasar eso...Hermione le estaba diciendo que quería a ¡¡¡Draco!!! Era ilógico.  
  
"Harry" llamó Hermione "sé cómo te sientes pero..."  
  
"¡NO LO SABES!", ante esto, toda la clase volteó. Ron es acercó con paso decidido.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Nada" contestó Harry que en ese momento pudo notar que se le empañaban sus lentes.  
  
"¿Están bien?"  
  
"Sí Ron, estamos bien" contestó Hermione evitando su mirada sin saber qué hacer, así es que lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la clase en al cual aún no llegaba la profesora.  
  
Corrió, siguió corriendo ¿a dónde? Era algo que no importaba, tan sólo quería saber por qué lo había hecho. Harry no la perdonaría nunca, no lo haría, ¿cómo perdonar a la persona que te hizo creer que la querías cuando en realidad querías a otra?  
  
"No puede ser que esto me pase a mí" dijo "¿por qué? ¡Por qué!"  
  
Se detuvo, estaba en el comienzo del Bosque Prohibido, pensó por un momento qué hacer. Siguió corriendo. No le importaba nada, acababa de herir los sentimientos de Harry y lo peor... ¡Por Malfoy!  
  
- -  
  
"No es real" exclamó Ron "¿hablamos de Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"No lo entiendo" contestó Harry con la cara escondida entre los brazos.  
  
"¡ánimo Harry, es mujer ellas...!"  
  
"¿Te dejan por tu enemigo?, vamos Ron, tengo mala suerte en esto del amor"  
  
"No, nada de eso. Es sólo que ella no era la indicada para ti"  
  
"¿Entonces me vas a decir que lo era para él?"  
  
"No, Draco no es nada para ella, pero mira, es su elección"  
  
- -  
  
Hermione llegó hasta el castillo y subió sin rumbo hasta dar con un pasillo por el cual nunca había estado. Corrió y casi resbaló con un papelito, parecía una nota. Lo abrió, no se entendía nada lo que decía. Parecía que lo habían escrito a prisa y con muchos nervios, pues la escritura era ilegible. Lo iba a tirar de nuevo cuando vio que al final se podía apreciar algo parecido a: Hagrid. Lo miró de nuevo ¿habría sido ese el porqué se había ido? ¿Les habría anotado ahí el porqué? Pero ¿qué hacía ahí tirado? Sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo apretó fuertemente y se dirigió a la sala común, pero al bajar la escalera... PUM! Se fue para atrás y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Abrió los ojos...  
  
"Hermione"  
  
La chica se incorporó un poco tirando una compresa de agua fría y vio a Draco a su lado. Estaba en la enfermería.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
  
"Chocaste conmigo a media escalera" contestó "te pegaste en la cabeza y te tuve que traer aquí porque te desmayaste"  
  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a un guapo chico alto, delgado de cabello alborotado.  
  
"Hola"  
  
"Hola" respondió algo atarantada.  
  
"Me han dicho que hay gente que no se fija y chocaste con uno de esos ¿no?"  
  
"Mira" comenzó Draco "estábamos tan bien y tú llegas a arruinar todo"  
  
"No quiero arruinar nada, vengo a ver a mi amiga"  
  
"La has visto, puedes largarte"  
  
Harry rió con desdén.  
  
"Me voy, pero no porque me lo pidas, si no porque yo así lo quiero"  
  
"Espera" mustió Hermione "Harry, creo que hallé algo"  
  
"Te escucho" dijo fríamente. Él, francamente, había pensado que le hablaba para que se quedara.  
  
"Es sobre Hagrid"  
  
"¡Habla!" exclamó...ordenó.  
  
"Es este papel... ¿el papel? Draco, cuando chocamos traía un papel en la mano ¿qué le pasó?  
  
"No traías nada"  
  
"Se trataba de algo así como una nota que había escrito muy, muy a prisa, sólo se leía su nombre; era su letra. Pero estoy segura que lo traía en la mano"  
  
"Es inútil" dijo Harry "Hablamos de Draco, puede ser que él mismo lo haya deshecho...me da igual. Adiós"  
  
"¡Pero ni si quiera sabes qué más!" gritó Hermione "¡Harry!"  
  
"Adiós" repitió éste antes de dar un azotón de puerta que no hizo feliz a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
- - - -  
  
Pasaron los meses. Todo iba perfecto entre Draco y Hermione, sólo había un problema: Llorara era algo que Hermione comenzaba a hacer muy a menudo y eso no le agradaba, pero por alguna u otra razón siempre había algo por lo que tenía que hacerlo. Y siempre pensaba:  
  
"Tienes un novio que te adora, dos amigos que te quiere, estás a punto de salir de quinto curso...quien-ya-sabes no ha hecho nada...aún"  
  
"¿Con quién hablas?" era Ron.  
  
"¡Conmigo!" exclamó algo sorprendida.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras?"  
  
"Perfecta. Nunca mejor. Eh...oye, me voy, hay reunión de prefectos, te veo luego."  
  
Salió de la Sala Común dejando a aquél en duda. Era obvio que no tenía dichosa reunión, era sólo el hecho que quería estar sola. Tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía: sacar el nudo que llevaba en la garganta desde hacía meses. Pero nadie quería escucharla, nadie quería saber qué era lo que ocurría, nadie tenía ánimos en ningún momento.  
  
Caminó otro momento cuando vislumbró a Draco, pero no estaba solo. Lucius Malfoy estaba con él y le gritaba.  
  
"¡Cómo te atreves!" dijo soltándole una cachetada. Draco miró a su padre con desdén. Estaba a punto de soltarle otra cuando Hermione llegó corriendo:  
  
"¡Deténgase!"  
  
"¡¡Esta es la sangre sucia!!" gritó  
  
"¡No te atrevas a nombrarla así de nuevo...no en mi presencia!" dijo lenta y claramente.  
  
"No puedo creerlo. Mi propio hijo ¡¡La deshonra familiar!!"  
  
Draco volvió a mirar a su padre despectivamente, claro está, no más de cómo lo hacía su padre hacia él.  
  
"Vámonos Herm"  
  
"¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!" exclamó Lucius jalando a Hermione y pegándole.  
  
"¡¡HERMOINE!!"  
  
Notitas   
  
Hola! Bueno. Chap 5 ¡UUY! ¿Saben? Espero que les gusten los fics largos porque este es uno de esos. Pero hablo en serio ¡es muuuuuuy largo!  
  
Saludos a:  
  
Laura Malfoy15.- bueno, pues a ti ya te saludé pero no importa ¡otra vez! Jeje, espero que te haya gustado este chap. Por cierto ¿de dónde eres? Y ya viste la peli tres y leíste el quinto libro. (verás...soy chica sociable Oo) bueno...espero otro review y tu respuesta a tooodas las preguntas que te hago.  
  
Marimalfoy.- bueno, gracias por tu review...ahora espero que te gusten todos los demás.  
  
Gracias también a aquellos que la leen y no dejan review ¬¬ pero ¡dejen! Vamos, vamos, los amaré y Marisol ¡Ya ponlo...llevas diciendo que sí días! 


	6. Despedidas

Despedidas  
  
Hermione se levantó con la frente en alto y miró desafiante a Lucius.  
  
"¿Cómo se atreve?"  
  
"Tú...estúpida sangre sucia"  
  
"¡Basta padre! Déjala en paz, te he dicho que voy a seguir con ella quieras o no."  
  
"Pues entonces lárgate y no me busques nunca más; desde ahora, para mí, dejas de ser mi hijo. Desgraciadamente no te puedo quitar el apellido ¡traidor!"  
  
"Bien, tan sólo te puede decir que no es posible que abandones a tu hijo por haberse enamorado de un chica de sangre muggle."  
  
"¡Oye lo que dices! Enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia. Me das lástima, asco. Hasta nunca o al menos hasta que dejes de hacer idioteces y te des cuenta de que eres un Malfoy." Lucius se dio la vuelta y se fue ondeando su túnica negra.  
  
"Tu padre está loco."  
  
"Sí...pero ¿qué puedo hacer?" dijo con cierto tono de melancolía.  
  
"Bueno...la única opción que tienes es...es...pues, olvidarte de mí."  
  
"¿Estás loca?" dijo mirándola a los ojos "yo te adoro, no pienso dejar que esto me afecte" .Sin embargo, su voz daba a entender todo lo contrario.  
  
- - -  
  
No obstante, no todo era perfecto. Hacía una mañana fresca y hermosa, pero de pronto, las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, comenzaron a arremolinarse y el clima cambió súbitamente haciendo una tormenta eléctrica.  
  
"Harry" llamó débilmente Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Quieres hablar de algo?; te noto algo fuera de personaje."  
  
"No, vete ¿no entiendes que no quiero ver a nadie? Vete."  
  
"No me iré. Eres mi amigo y quiero saber qué te ocurre."  
  
Harry volteó y la miró. Hermione retrocedió. Los ojos de su amigo irradiaban un odio...pero ¿era hacia ella?  
  
"Me voy dijo "pero..."  
  
"No, no te vas ¿quieres que hablemos?, pues hablaremos" dijo con fuerza "primer punto no quiero que..."  
  
Hermione no se enteró qué era aquello que Harry no quería, puesto que comenzó a agarrarse la cicatriz y a gritar.  
  
"Ha...Harry"  
  
Diciendo algo incomprensible, perdió el conocimiento atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" se oía.  
  
"Pobre Harry."  
  
"Está maldito y todo es por Ya-Saben-Quién"  
  
"¿Sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió, Harry?" preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
"No profesor"  
  
"Bueno, creemos que Voldemort de convirtió en alguna sombra y entró en ti."  
  
Harry no contestó  
  
"Hoy en El Profeta apareció que hubo una serie de asesinatos a muggles y los aurores se niegan a hablar sobre lo ocurrido."  
  
"Fue él" dijo con una mirada desafiante.  
  
"Lo sé; tenemos que tener en cuenta, Harry, que eso es a penas un comienzo"  
  
Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la enfermería le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Harry también salió y se volvió cuando alguien gritó su nombre.  
  
"¿Cómo sigues? Supongo que mejor, si no, no hubieras salido ya"  
  
"Hola Cho; sí, estoy mejor, gracias"  
  
Caminaron juntos y hablaron de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el quidditch y de lo difícil que podía ser buscador; le dieron la vuelta al lago tres veces. Fue una tarde bastante agradable para el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
EL día había llegado. Salían del curso y salían de muy buen humor, bueno, al menos los de Gryffindor pues habían ganado la copa de las casas.  
  
Los tres amigos escogieron el mismo compartimiento de siempre: el último. Hablaron un buen rato de Hagrid.  
  
"Estoy seguro que el próximo año lo veremos" dijo Hermione.  
  
"Nadie desaparece un año entero porque sí, Hermione" contradijo Ron "no es porque lo quiera así, pero, no veo la razón del por qué Hagrid tendría que volver..."  
  
"¡Qué dices, Ron!" espetó Hermione "claro que tiene una razón para volver"  
  
"¿Cuál, Hermione?"  
  
"Pues...pues que Hogwarts es su hogar"  
  
"Sí, pero no se digno si quiera a decirnos a nosotros a dónde iba, o por qué se iba, o algo"  
  
"Ron tiene algo de razón" aceptó Harry "por otro lado, Hermione"  
  
"Ok...piensen lo que quieran. Yo sé que el próximo año oiremos su voz indicando a los de primero que lo sigan y entonces hablaremos. Me voy, quedé de ir con Draco esta mitad del transcurso a casa. Los veo luego" y con esto salió.  
  
En King Cross:  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer? tu padre no te aceptará en tu casa" preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Lo sé. Pienso ir al Caldero Chorreante, me quedaré ahí hasta que se pueda. Tú quédate tranquila."  
  
"Te extrañaré" Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
"¿Has visto a Hermione?" preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
"Está en sesión de besos"  
  
"Tiene que besar bien para durar tanto" observó George "¿no creen?"  
  
"No lo sé, nunca la he besado" contestó Ron con angustia.  
  
"Besa bien" repuso Harry  
  
Hermione llegó corriendo.  
  
"Mis padres han llegado" abrazó a Harry y le dijo al oído: "En serio no sabes cómo lo siento Harry, no sabes lo mal que me siento al haberte lastimado así. Te adoro" se separó y abrazó a Ron.  
  
"Te cuidas" dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"En las vacaciones los invitaré a mi casa" informó la chica "así es que traten de no hacer planes ¿entendido? Va a ser interesante. Los quiero" Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la calle muggle con sus padres.  
  
Harry observó a los Dursley del otro lado.  
  
"Nos vemos" dijo.  
  
"No dejes que esos muggles te hagan sentir mal" dijo la señora Weasley dándole un fuerte abrazo "nos mantendremos en contacto, cariño. Hasta luego"  
  
"Adiós Ron"  
  
"Cuídate y no pienses más en...ella, no vale la pena amigo"  
  
Harry esbozó un intento de sonrisa y se despidió de su amigo con una palma en la espalda y un ligero abrazo.  
  
Y cuando ya se iba:  
  
"¡Harry!"  
  
"Cho..."  
  
"Eh...sólo quería despedirme..." Cho lo abrazó. Harry sintió cómo se ruborizaba.  
  
"Te cuidas mucho" dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. La chica le devolvió aquella tierna mirada y se acercó un poco. Sin pensarlo, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la beso muy tiernamente, cálidamente, queriéndole expresar con ese beso lo que había sentido por ella desde hacía tanto tiempo, intentando averiguar si aún sentía algo por Hermione, queriendo saber si aquel amor infantil por Cho ahora era real.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -  
  
Notitas de la autora   
  
HOLA!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el chap 6! Ah y perdonen si no les gustó el título pero ¡no se me ocurría nada!  
  
Laura Malfoy15.- ¡Hola! Gracias MIL por tu review y por contestar tooodas mis preguntas. Creo que sí logré hacerlo y en serio te lo agradezco. También me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero que este también te guste. Ya voy a empezara a leer tus fics.  
  
AngelGótico ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Comencé a leer tu fic, de hecho ya te dejé review ¿no? escribes muy bien. Espero que también te guste este capítulo y los que faltan! ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
Bueno...ya pueden poner su review aunque no estén registrados (UUY!!) Ya saben que acepto felicitaciones, consejos, críticas, amenazas de muerte y de más. Y les recomiendo la historia de "Un mundo al revés" ya estamos por poner el próximo capítulo y creo que van a reír horas. 


	7. Encuentro

Encuentro  
  
El verano parecía ir bien. Los Dursley no habían empezado aún a hacerle la vida imposible a su sobrino.  
  
El ojiverde pestañeó deslumbrándose por la luz que entraba esa mañana por su ventana. Se incorporó somnoliento y se despabiló cuando oyó ruido abajo. Se puso en pie tratando de saber qué era todo aquel ruido. Se bañó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, pero al asomarse y ver a tanta gente, decidió volver a subir.  
  
"Genial, tengo correo" dijo viendo a Hedwig en la ventana.  
  
Harry:  
  
Soy Hocicos. Tengo que pedirte un favor. Mira, quiero que este curso limpies mi nombre, quiero que TODOS sepan que soy inocente, que no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tus padres. Espero que me ayudes, porque ya me harté de estar escondido. Cuídate, Harry.  
  
- -  
  
Harry se encontraba tumbado en la sala mirando hacia el techo, pensando en nada, cuando entró tío Vernon con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
"Tienes una llamada"  
  
"¿Cómo dices?"  
  
"Dije que tienes una llamada. De una tal Hermyne"  
  
"Hermione" corrigió. ¿Para qué le hablaría? ¿Le diría algo importante? ¿Querría hablar sobre aquel asunto...? O tal vez el imbécil de Malfoy le había hecho algo y quería pedirle perdón y olvidar que habían terminado...No, eso no...  
  
"No-te-tardes" advirtió claramente su tío sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Bueno"  
  
"¡Hola Harry, soy Hermione!"  
  
"Lo sé ¿cómo estás?"  
  
"Muy bien ¿tú?"  
  
"Aquí ¿cómo quieres que esté?" rió.  
  
"Bueno, hablo porque estás cordialmente invitado a mi casa mañana. A Ron ya lo han dejado."  
  
"OH, no sé si mis tíos quieran...no importa, pediré permiso, espera."  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus tíos hablaban sobre un viaje.  
  
"Hum...tío, mi amiga Hermione..."  
  
"¿Tienes una amiga?" dijo Dudley despectivamente.  
  
"Sí, la tengo...el caso es que ella me invita a su casa mañana ¿puedo ir?"  
  
"Problema resuelto, Vernon" indicó tía Petunia.  
  
"Bien. Pensamos salir de vacaciones y no te pensábamos llevar, así es que mientras más lejos estés, mejor."  
  
"¡Gracias!"  
  
"Bueno, Hermione, sí me dejaron"  
  
"Excelente, Harry. Pasamos por ti a las cuatro en punto de la tarde."  
  
"Ok, hasta mañana entonces."  
  
"Hasta mañana, Harry"  
  
Colgó el teléfono y subió a empacar sus cosas.  
  
- -  
  
La mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano. Sabía que llegarían por él hasta las cuatro, pero no le importó, desde las ocho ya estaba listo. Repasó todo su baúl para que no se le fuera a olvidar absolutamente nada.  
  
"¿Has terminado el desayuno?" inquirió tío Vernon "...excelente, ahora sal que tenemos cosas que atender"  
  
Harry sonrió y salió al jardín en donde se recostó. Hacía un día soleado, hermoso. De pronto le llegó a la cabeza aquel día, aquella sensación totalmente nueva para él: Sentir que no hay nadie más a tu alrededor, que todo es perfecto, mágico, parecer que estás soñando. Eso era lo que él había sentido cuando había besado a Cho.  
  
Los padres de Hermione, la misma Hermione y Ron, llegaron por Harry a las cuatro en punto.  
  
"Bueno, nos vemos" dijo Harry de lo más feliz "disfruten su viaje."  
  
Harry subió con los demás al carro de los señores Granger y partieron dejando el número cuatro de Privet Drive atrás.  
  
El viaje fue largo y cuando llegaron no lo pensaron ni un segundo. Todos se bajaron al mismo tiempo, pero el problema fue que al hacerlo así, se atoraron en la puerta.  
  
"Somos hábiles" bromeó Harry.  
  
Cuando los tres dejaron de reírse (unos cuantos minutos) entonces entraron a casa de Hermione.  
  
Harry la observó bien, era grande. A la entrada había una escalera y al lado el vestíbulo que te llevaba a la sala y a la cocina.  
  
"Luego ven la casa" dijo Hermione "vamos a dejar las cosas a mi habitación"  
  
Era amplia y de un color rosa muy bonito. Tenía un escritorio en el cual había una foto de Draco y ella juntos con una nota que decía "Te espero donde ya sabes...a la misma hora de siempre"  
  
La curiosidad de Ron por la foto se fue cuando vio lo que para él, era lo más sorprendente que jamás había visto: era blanca, estaba divida en varias partes, tenía unas bocinas en la parte de arriba.  
  
"¡Wow!, ¿qué es eso?"  
  
"Una computadora" contestaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.  
  
"Y sirve para..."  
  
"Puedes hacer trabajos, comunicarte con personas. Luego te cuento." Dijo Hermione.  
  
Las cartas de los nuevos útiles llegaron a la mañana siguiente, así es que se arreglaron para ir al Callejón Diagon.  
  
"¿Viajaremos por polvos flu?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"No, mi padre no logró hacer una conexión con la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante."  
  
Fueron hasta el Caldero Chorreante ingresando por la parte muggle. Entraron y Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Notitas de la bella autora :  
  
Chap 7!! Uy. Bueno, pues ahí voy de nuevo. Antes que nada...  
  
MariMalfoy.- Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic y bueno, sigue leyendo ¿vale?   
  
Angel-Gótico.- ¡Hola! Bueno, pues gracias mil por dejar reviews y espero que te guste este chap porque no me esmeré mucho en describir la casa de Hermione ¿verdad? Sniff, es que no estaba inspirada ¬¬  
  
HP.- bueno, corto tu review pero ¡¡wow, es un review!! Y eso es muy bueno! Jajaja espero que te guste, gracias.  
  
Laura Malfoy15.- Hola! Grax por todos tus reviews y bueno tengo una pequeña duda...¿cómo le hago para poner cursivas y negritas? Oo no puedo jejeje...espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Recomendaciones de la autora: Errores del corazón (está muy buena), La otra cara (de merodeadores), Un mundo al revés (lo que pasa si Voldemort llega borracho a casa de Harry Oo está muy buena ), y bueno si a alguien le gusta Sakura Card Captors la de "Recuerdos de un pasado eterno" o la de "Una flor en la oscuridad" Ok,..eso es todo ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Vayan a submit review ¡corran, corran! 


	8. En el Callejón Diagon

En el Callejón Diagon.  
  
"¡Hola!" saludó Hermione.  
  
"¡Hola!" respondió Draco.  
  
"Mamá, papá, él es Draco Malfoy, Draco, ellos son mis padres."  
  
"Mucho gusto" dijeron los padres de Hermione.  
  
"El gusto es mío"  
  
"Esto es ridículo" susurró Ron a Harry que rió.  
  
Hermione salió con Draco olvidándose de sus dos amigos.  
  
"Esto es más que ridículo" repitió Ron "ahora hasta nos olvida...maldito Malfoy. ¡Harry, él no la ama! Obviamente él quiere algo más Harry.  
  
"¿Algo más?" preguntó temiendo la respuesta de su amigo.  
  
"Obvio ¿no?, quiero decir, el que sea Draco Malfoy no quiere decir que no tenga ojos. Hermione está muy bien y bueno, él haría cualquier cosa por hacerle daño a cualquiera"  
  
"Sí, yo también había pensado eso. Me extraña de ella. Siempre tan atenta, lista y siempre al pendiente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor."  
  
"¿No estará bajo una maldición? Imperio, por ejemplo."  
  
"No, no creo. Me guío más por tu teoría de hacerla sufrir..."  
  
- - -  
  
"Creí que enloquecía sin verte" comentó Draco "te vez muy bien" Hermione iba de jeans pegados y una bolsa sin hombros color rojo.  
  
"Gracias" dijo riendo y abrazándolo.  
  
"Ven, quiero que veas algo."  
  
El chico llevó a Hermione a Florish and Bloots y le mostró un libro llamado "Alquimagia, el mundo moderno de la alquimia"  
  
"¡Wow!" exclamó Hermione "esto es...único."  
  
"¿Te gusta?"  
  
"Me encanta"  
  
"Llévatelo"  
  
"OH. No podría, cuesta diez galeones, no puedo darme tal lujo y..."  
  
"Yo lo voy a pagar" interrumpió Draco "¿creías que iba a dejar que tú lo pagaras?"  
  
"Eh...pues yo..."  
  
"Obvio no, ven, vamos a pagar."  
  
- - -  
  
Harry y Ron andaban por ahí curioseando y comprando lo necesario para el curso. Entonces, Harry la vio. Estaba irreconocible. Vestía una falda de mezclilla corta y una blusa rosa con figuras.  
  
"¡Cho!" Ella volteó y saludó con la mano. Cruzó hacia donde estaban.  
  
"¡Hola Harry!, Hola Ron"  
  
"Te...te vez muy bien" murmuró Harry sonrojándose.  
  
"¡Gracias!" tú igual" .Harry iba de gris.  
  
"Harry, me alcanzas en los helados" dijo Ron  
  
"Aja" contestó sin hacer caso.  
  
Ron se molestó y se fue echando humo por la cabeza. ¡Cómo podía ser que Harry ya hubiera encontrado a su chica y él no! Y además, Hermione, su mejor amiga, la chica a la que él quería, adoraba, no le hacía caso y andaba con Malfoy con aquél que nunca la había respetado. Y él, Ron, que la había adorado toda la vida nunca había tenido la dicha de poder decir que andaba con ella...¿por qué?  
  
- -  
  
Harry acompañó a Cho a varios lugares. Luego de un rato de andar caminando por todo el callejón, fueron a la heladería Fortescue en donde encontraron a Ron que tenía la cara recargada en la mesa y observaba cómo se derretía su helado.  
  
"Ron" llamó Harry "¿estás bien?"  
  
"Nunca he estado mejor" dijo dándole un trago a lo que había sido un auténtico helado mágico (ya se había derretido).  
  
"No te ves muy bien."  
  
"¡Estoy bien, Harry! Mira, quédate aquí con tu amiga" Ron salió dejando a un Harry bastante desconcertado.  
  
- - -  
  
Draco y Hermione salieron de Florish and Bloots y decidieron regresar al Caldero Chorreante a dejar sus cosas.  
  
"¿Vamos al cuarto?" inquirió Draco.  
  
Hermione lo miró y no dijo nada.  
  
"Vamos"  
  
Hermione aceptó a regañadientes y subieron hasta el cuarto número 12.  
  
- -  
  
Notitas de la autora  
  
HOLA!!! Chap 8 ¡UUY! Ok, pues hora de saludos y agradecimientos:  
  
Antes que nada a la loca de mi hermanita (antes de que le de un paro por no mencionarla) ¡Ya era hora señorita de Arturito bello y sensual! Jajaja, me da gusto que ya hayas leído. Ahora acábala ya que es lo único que tú lees y bueno gracias mil. Espero que me extrañes tanto como yo a ti y que siempre me tengas presente cuando oyes algo así como "magia, brujería, hechizos...Harry Potter y HOMBRES GUAPOS!!!" JAJAJA te quiero mucho amiga!¡!¡!!  
  
Laura Malfoy15.- ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review (again) y bueno, lamento decepcionarte con lo de Harry y Cho. A mí no me caía tan mal hasta que leí el quinto libro y bueno, yo escribí este fic mucho antes de que saliera ...aunque no te preocupes, dicen que no todo es para siempre ¿qué tal si lo de ellos no funciona? Sigue leyendo. Gracias!  
  
BeautifulWitch20.- jejeje pues claro que tengo obsesión por los reviews. Toda buena escritora debe tenerla (ejem, ejem, modesta la niña) y GRACIAS MIL por dejar tu review ¡te adoraré! Pero ahora ¡¡debes dejar más y seguir leyendo!! Jejee...en serio, gracias, te cuidas y un día de estos hablaremos por msn bye!!  
  
MariMalfoy..-gracias por tu review¡!¡! que bueno que te gustó. Y bueno, seguiré....te cuidas ¡bye!  
  
HP.- gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo. Aquí ta el chap 8  
  
Pues ya saben que recomiendo las mismas historias de siempre: Un mundo al revés (en serio léanla plis!!!) La otra cara, errores del corazón.  
  
Amen a Harry Potter aunque él me ame a mí y oigan Celine Dion¡!!¡ UUUY! Bye y gracias!¡!¡ 


	9. ¿En verdad me ama?

¿En verdad me ama?  
  
Draco cerró la puerta con seguro y aventó sus cosas a la cama.  
  
"Eh, ¿qué quieres hacer?" habló Hermione con temblor en la voz.  
  
"¿En verdad quieres que te diga?" respondió él con voz pícara.  
  
"No, no, dejémoslo así. Voy abajo a ver si están mis papás"  
  
Draco se puso en pie y le cerró el paso.  
  
"No quiero que te vayas" susurró agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura, tratando de decirle que era de él, de nadie más.  
  
"Ahora regreso. Tan sólo voy..."  
  
"No. Ni ahorita ni al rato"  
  
"¿Qué dices?" inquirió tratando de quitarle las manos, pero fue inútil. Draco la sostenía con tal fuerza que le empezaba a hacer daño.  
  
"Draco. Me estás lastimando" .Malfoy la soltó un poco y la agarró de la barbilla.  
  
"Quiero que te quedes el verano conmigo. Aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante."  
  
"Estás mal. Mis padres van a decir que estoy loca."  
  
"Y tú les vas a contestar que eso es cierto. Loca por mí." El tono de voz del chico se había tornado algo duro.  
  
"No Draco...eso es imposible. Además olvídalo. Harry y Ron están de visita en mi casa."  
  
"¡Qué!"  
  
"Sí, los invité a pasar el verano. Hemos ido a casa de Ron mil veces y bueno, nunca habían ido a la mía."  
  
"Vaya...mejor ellos que yo."  
  
"No empieces Malfoy. Son mis mejores amigos..."  
  
"¡Soy tu novio!"  
  
"¡Pero hace meses! Ellos son mis mejores amigos hace años."  
  
"Claro, lo entiendo ¡La que no se quiere quedar eres tú y pones ese estúpido pretexto!"  
  
"No me grites"  
  
"Entiéndeme nena" dijo soltándola, usando una tierna voz, tomándola por las manos y mirándola de una manera en la que habría podido expresar cualquier cosa.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo, el tono tan dulce que había usado, sus ojos, aquella ternura. Si él volvía a decir algo o la veía de manera suplicante, no podría controlarse. Y dicho y hecho, Draco, al darse cuenta de que estaba logrando convencerla, volvió a tomarla por la cintura empujándola contra él. El objetivo había sido adquirido. Hermione sabía que estaba mal, pero sumida en ese beso no podía ni quería hacer nada por impedirlo.  
  
- - - -  
  
"¡Me encantó! ¿Viste lo que podía hacer ese helado?" rió Cho.  
  
"Sí, fue genial."  
  
"Sobre todo cuando me elevaba unos centímetros y quedaba a tu altura". Harry sonrió y pensó que últimamente la soledad lo había acompañado y de pronto, no tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, todo había dado un giro y un sueño había terminado. Él se encontraba ahí, parado, hablando con ella. ¡Con ella!  
  
"Y dígame señor Potter" dijo Cho "¿cuándo cumple usted los dieciséis años?"  
  
"Mañana señorita Chang"  
  
"Mmm, tendré que ir pensando qué darle."  
  
"Sólo pido una cosa"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Harry respondió con un beso ardiente que le quemó el alma.  
  
- - -  
  
Hermione se encontraba pensando si había hecho bien o mal. Traía su diario en la mano. Había logrado que sus padres la dejaran quedarse y la señora Weasley le había dicho que Harry y Ron se irían con ella. Pero ¿y si todo era un juego?  
  
"No" se dijo "él a hecho cosas increíbles por mí."  
  
"¿Con quién hablas?" la puerta se cerró detrás de Malfoy.  
  
"¡Ay! Con...conmigo"  
  
"Espero que hablaras de mí ¡eh!"  
  
"Sí, claro."  
  
Draco jaló a Hermione que jaló su diario y justo cuando iban saliendo se toparon con Harry y Cho acompañados por Ron.  
  
"Vaya, vaya" dijo Ron "conque te quedaras con el mequetrefe"  
  
"Repite eso Weasley y estás muerto"  
  
"¡Draco!" advirtió Hermione.  
  
"Sí, tienes razón amor, éste ya está muerto en vida. Al igual que toda su estúpida familia..."  
  
"¡¡Con mi familia no te metes!!" Ron se aventó a Malfoy tumbándolo y dándole en la mejilla un muy buen golpe.  
  
"¡Ron, no!" Harry jaló a Ron y se interpuso para que Draco no le pegara.  
  
"Quítate Potter" desafió Draco ahora enojado Harry "no te metas en lo que no te incumbe"  
  
"¡Esto me incumbe más de lo que crees! Vámonos Ron...no vale la pena que gastes tus fuerzas con este imbécil."  
  
Malfoy avanzó decidido pero Hermione lo sujetó.  
  
"¡Basta!" gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Harry, Ron y Cho salieron con paso seguro y antes de cerrar la puerta Ron gritó:  
  
"¡Estás arruinando tu vida, Hermione! ¡Después no digas que no tratamos de advertirte! Y no vengas llorando el día que te deje."  
  
"¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que esté enamorado de una persona que es amiga de semejante basura!" Draco aventó todo lo que vio en el paso mientras subía a su habitación y azotaba la puerta.  
  
"Se ve que el pelirrojo realmente te quiere" le susurró una bruja menuda. No se había percatado de que todo el lugar había visto la pelea "Piénsalo, chica."  
  
Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo de ahí. Aún era temprano, pero ya se podían apreciar las estrellas en aquel cielo de un azul oscuro y hermoso. Se sentó en las bancas de la heladería que yacía cerrada a contemplar ese hermoso panorama que se extendía sobre ella...por ella.  
  
"¿Por qué cuando uno piensa que todo es perfecto, realmente todo es terrible?" escribió en el diario "di todo por Draco sin siquiera pensar en mis amigos. En mis dos mejores amigos que ahora ni querrán saber nada de mí y todo por él. Él, que me agredió cientos de veces, que agredió a mis amigos, a mi familia sin importarle lo que yo pensaba o sentía. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? No lo sé, pero me enamoré de él. Tal vez por su mirada, tal vez por sus abrazos, tal vez con esos besos, o tal vez simplemente por ser Draco Malfoy."  
  
Cerró el diario y se dirigió de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante. Subió la escalera y encontró al mismo Draco en pijama y mirándola de una forma tan linda...ella lo observó sin decir nada y pasó de largo hacia la habitación de al lado. Cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y se dejó caer, al igual que dejó caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
Joven y tierno, así es el amor. Cada vez es una novedad y provoca sufrimiento por la falta de experiencia. Todo el que está enamorado es como un principiante  
  
Notitas   
  
Chap 9. Espero que les haya gustado así como me gustó a mí Oo y respecto al título...se da a entender por lo que piensa Hermione ¿no? ...gracias por sus reviews!! Dejen más plis! Gracias mil. Los quiere:  
  
Arimas Sayapabu 


	10. Sentimientos

Faltaba tan sólo un día para volver a Hogwarts. Hermione estaba tan ansiosa ¡Tenía que hablar con Harry y con Ron! Tenía que saber si aún querrían hablar con ella después de aquella pelea. Se bañó sumida en los pensamientos y se arregló.  
  
Iba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio que Draco le hablaba, o tal vez no quería darse cuenta...  
  
"¡¡Hermione!!"  
  
"OH" dijo saliendo de su trance "¿ya me hablas?"  
  
"Quiero pedirte disculpas...en serio lo siento. No fui yo, fue mi "yo" interno"  
  
"Pues ya es hora de que ese "Yo interno" se modifique ¿no crees? Ya estás grandecito."  
  
"¿Me perdonas?" la voz de Draco sonaba como la de un niño pidiendo un dulce que le era negado.  
  
"Tengo que acomodar mis cosas para mañana. Al rato hablamos"  
  
Dejó el desayuno tal y como se lo habían servido y subió. En su cabeza había miles y miles de pensamientos, se sentía agobiada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡por qué rayos un día era amable y al día siguiente era un desgraciado!  
  
Tal vez Ron tuviera razón...  
  
- - -  
  
Tomaron un taxi (lo cual no hizo feliz a Draco) y llegaron a King Cross.  
  
"Espera un momento aquí Draco. O ve subiendo las cosas. Te veo luego." Hermione salió corriendo cuando vislumbró a Harry con todos los Weasley (incluyendo Ron).  
  
"Hola"  
  
"¡Hermione!" exclamó Harry "¿cómo estás?"  
  
"Muy bien Harry" contestó bajando la mirada.  
  
"¿Segura?" .Harry la tomó por la cara "¿Qué tienes ahí? Dijo señalando la frente en la que traía una especie de moretón.  
  
"¡Me estrellé con la puerta el otro día! Jajaja soy tan distraída...aunque, fue muy gracioso."  
  
"No te creo."  
  
"¿No me crees?" se extrañó, mirándolo lo que causó que se quedaran unos minutos viéndose.  
  
Hermione se preguntó si eso que estaba sintiendo era real o era por los nervios al saber que Harry no le creía.  
  
"Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Hermione" La chica oyó la voz de su otro amigo y desvió la mirada.  
  
"¡Ron!" gritó abrazándolo "te extrañé mucho."  
  
El chico se sorprendió bastante de la reacción de su amiga y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Yo igual, Herm... ¿qué tienes ahí?" señaló lo mismo que Harry.  
  
"Mmm...me pegué en una puerta..." repitió inútilmente.  
  
"Fue Malfoy ¿verdad? ¡¡Ese imbécil va a pagar!!" gritó Ron frenético y subiéndose al tren aventando con el que se topaba.  
  
"¡¡Ron!!" Hermione corrió detrás de él antes de que hiciera una locura. Lo detuvo del brazo atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes "¡No hagas estupideces! En cualquier caso, no es tu problema ¿ok? Es mi vida, tengo 15 años, sé cuidarme y controlar mi vida sola.  
  
Ron se detuvo en seco y miró a Hermione con desdén.  
  
"Haz lo que quieras." El pelirrojo se fue a su compartimiento.  
  
- - -  
  
Una vez pasada la selección de los nuevos alumnos, todos disfrutaron del delicioso banquete para que después pudieran descansar para un nuevo y diferente año escolar.  
  
- -  
  
Ahí estaba ella...con Draco.  
  
"Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo?"  
  
"¡Ron!, claro. Draco, te veo luego."  
  
"¿Se tardarán?" preguntó fríamente viendo a Ron despectivamente.  
  
"No empieces, por favor. Yo sé cuánto tiempo me puedo tardar y cuánto no. Es mi amigo. Entiéndelo ya, por favor."  
  
"Adiós amor" Draco le robó un beso a Hermione. Ron hizo ojos al cielo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hermione a su amigo mientras salían al jardín aún húmedo por el rocío de aquella fresca mañana.  
  
"Sé que vas a pensar que estoy loco pero..." sacó un pergamino y leyó:  
  
¿Qué será? Lo que hizo de mí suspirar, ¿Qué será? Lo que me hizo llorar, ¿Qué será? Lo que me hizo pensar, ¿Qué será? Lo que no logró asimilar,  
  
Quizá sea tu voz Que la llevo clavada en el corazón, O quizá sean tus ojos Por los cuales yo pierdo la razón.  
  
Yo no sé qué será lo que hace de mí soñar. La respuesta no la sé, pero lo único que entiendo Es que contigo siempre quiero estar, Porque en ti encuentro mi verdad.  
  
Ron dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó en la túnica. Miró a Hermione que lo veía como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
"¿Te gustó?"  
  
"Sí, es muy hermoso"  
  
"Lo hice yo, para la persona que más quiere y que se llama Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione se sonrojó bastante y por alguna razón lo tomó de las manos.  
  
Ron sentía una sensación extraña pero a la vez maravillosa. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, besarla y seguirla besando. Pensó que tal vez podría... Se acercó a ella...La chica no hizo nada ¡No sabía por qué! Pero quería besarlo. Estaba MUY conciente de la locura estúpida que estaba haciendo. Si su novio llegaba a enterarse simplemente el mundo entero se venía abajo. Él no permitiría nunca que ella hiciera algo así pero antes de poder imaginarse bien qué ocurriría, antes incluso de saber qué estaba pasando, Ron la besaba. Pero este beso fue distinto. No eran como los de Draco (que le encantaban), era diferente....Ron lo hacía de una manera tranquila. Pasó su mano por su cabello y ella tomó su mano. Se fueron quedando sin aire, pero a él esto no le importó y siguió. Sin duda, era el beso más largo que Hermione hubiera dado.  
  
Se separaron unos centímetros. Sus labios estaban casi juntos. Ella estaba pasmada. No sabía qué hacer ¡cómo reaccionar ante aquel suceso! Sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba fascinado...  
  
"Hermione, yo tenía que..."  
  
"No, no debí hacerlo" tartamudeó separándose un poco "Ron, quiero...quiero que por favor, por favor no digas esto a nadie" Los ojos de Hermione imploraban su silencio.  
  
"No lo haré"  
  
"¿Ni a Harry?"  
  
"Si tú lo quieres, no le diré nada ni a él...Pero, Hermione ¿te arrepientes?"  
  
Hermione lo miró y una tristeza se apoderó de ella.  
  
"No" contestó con un hilo de voz. Si no se iba se pondría a llorar frente a Ron y no quería así es que giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
Ahí se topó con el profesor Snape que la miró despectivamente.  
  
"¿Qué hace afuera tan tarde?"  
  
Hermione disimuló su alegre tristeza.  
  
"Eh...estaba revisando que no quedaran alumnos de...de primero."  
  
"¿Y el señor Weasley qué hacía con usted?" dijo fríamente al ver que venía tras ella.  
  
"Él...él me estaba acompañando."  
  
"Espero que sólo la estuviera acompañando. No me gustaría ver a Draco sufrir por usted" .Snape le sonrió con menosprecio y se marchó.  
  
¡Los habría visto! ¡¡Le diría a Malfoy!!  
  
Hermione no durmió aquella noche. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Lo pero de todo es que le había agradado. ¡Tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro! Tenía ganas de una gran amiga que pudiera guardar ese secreto...Pensó en Harry. Él era su gran amigo. Aunque ¿cómo explicarlo?  
  
"Hola Harry, tengo que hablar contigo. Verás, anoche ocurrió algo extraño y besé a Ron. Lo peor de todo es que creo que me gustó pero pues adoro a Draco y no quiero perderlo..."  
  
No. No podía decirle eso, con tan sólo pensarlo sonaba absurdo.  
  
- - -  
  
Notitas:  
  
Hola. Antes de nada una aclaración: Hermione cumple el 19 de Septiembre así es que al entrar aún tiene 15 ¿ok? poemas, pensamientos y descripciones tienen derecho de autor, o sea yo: Arimas Sayapabu o Sayapabu-Potter o Miss Potter (Excepto el de "¿Qué será?" que fue hecho con ayuda) de ahí en fuera están patentandos. (Es en serio )  
  
Estos días he estado melancólica así es que por eso no había actualizado y no he revisado mis reviews pero espero tener varios por lo que les agradezco mil que me dejen (te sube el autoestima!...y ha estado por los suelos estos días!!! Sniff ¬¬) y bueno ¡espero que les guste! No se preocupen, como ya les he dicho, esta es una historia muy larga y bueno, esto no es lo mejor de la historia ¡aún falta que se sepa por qué Malfoy se fijo en Hermione ¿no es extraño?) jejeje ¡¡gracias y dejen más!! Bye!!  
  
Muchas gracias a PPGCL por su mail...tomaré en cuenta tu opinión y trataré de subir el otro fic que te gustó tanto 


	11. Harry

Harry  
  
--Ok...este capítulo no quedó tan "amoroso" como otros pero en fin, espero que les guste y comienza así:  
  
Pasó el tiempo rápidamente. Todos se encontraban muy presionados debido a los exámenes y no tenían tiempo para nada y casi para nadie. Estaban muy conscientes de que tenían que aprobar todas sus materias para poder tener más oportunidades de pasar los EXtasis el año que seguía...su último año en Hogwarts.  
  
A pesar de todo, nadie se encontraba tan presionado como Harry, que había prometido a Sirius hacer todo lo posible para limpiar su nombre y era bastante difícil ocuparse de eso, puesto que tenían que hallar la manera de hacer que todo el mundo mágico les creyera ¿cómo lo harían? No tenían a Colagusano para demostrar que estaba vivo. Era la palabra de los pocos o muchos que sabían la verdad contra la comunidad mágica, todo el Ministerio de Magia y el mismo Ministro. Era casi imposible. Pero Harry tenía que lograrlo...y lo haría.  
  
"Esto me está matando" afirmó Dean Tomas una noche en la Sala Común aventando sus libros.  
  
"Tienes que prepararte" apremió Hermione "a menos de que quieras acabar como Ron" dijo mordazmente mientras veía al pelirrojo que se encontraba sumido en la desesperación puesto que no le había salido aún el hechizo "Borus Mengalbius".  
  
"No empieces, Hermione" pidió Ron a gritos "no es nuestra culpa que a ti te salga todo por ser una cerebrito."  
  
"No es que sea una cerebrito, Ronald Weasley, es sólo que a mí sí me importa mi futuro y en éste entran mis materias."  
  
"No empiecen" susurró Harry por detrás de una montaña de libros y periódicos. Lucía pálido.  
  
- -  
  
Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. ¡Por fin podrían descansar aunque fuera un día!  
  
Harry creía haber hallado la manera en que podrían capturar a Peter Pettegrew.  
  
La cena de fin de año iba a ser más emocionante, puesto que Dumbledore había dicho que iba a haber pista de baile, claro está, advirtiendo que no iba a ser un baile forzoso. El que quería se quedaba. Además Harry quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo puesto que era el último año en que podía estar con Cho y su relación no iba tan bien como él hubiera querido.  
  
Hermione se había puesto un suéter rosa oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla. Además se había hecho cola de caballo. Quería verse bien para Draco.  
  
Todo iba perfectamente bien, nada podía estar mejor...Hermione bailaba con Draco, Ron con Lavander y Harry con Cho...  
  
"¡Ya no puedo más!" gritó Cho entre la multitud a Harry.  
  
"¿Te quieres sentar?"  
  
"¡Aja!"  
  
Harry tomó a Cho de la mano y de pronto sintió una sensación extraña. Se quedó parado en seco mirando a todos lados. Una terrible punzada en la cicatriz...  
  
"¡¡Harry!!"  
  
- -  
  
"Entonces ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?" gritó Cho.  
  
"No, él está cada día peor, y ya no sé que puedo hacer..."  
  
"¡¡Tiene que haber algo!!" gritó Hermione "Por favor"  
  
"Usted hace milagros" la voz de Ron se oía ahogada "Por favor..."  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta...o intento hacerlo pero cada vez que trataba de decirles a todos que estaba bien, que él se sentía bien, le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo al grado de querer perder el conocimiento...morir.  
  
"¡Harry! Por favor no ahora, no hoy, no aquí" las palabras de Hermione eran de profunda tristeza "Perdóname si alguna vez te hice daño. Perdóname por haber amado a otro... ¡perdóname, Harry!"  
  
- -  
  
Hermione abrió su diario y escribió...Estaba muy enfadada con Draco, pues éste no había mostrado ni pizca de interés en lo que le ocurría a Harry...Ron y ella eran los únicos que se pasaban con él día, tarde y noche. Sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer o las clases que tuvieran que perder. Aún estando en Timos. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Hagrid! Él, sin duda, la hubiera escuchado...pero nunca más había regresado.  
  
"Se ve que el pelirrojo realmente te quiere" .Estas palabras le llegaron a Hermione desde lo lejos. Recordando así aquel día hacía casi un año en el caldero chorreante cuando aquella bruja había visto la pelea de Ron y Draco.  
  
¡Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella! ¡¡Tan sólo pedía un novio normal!! Nada más. Pero ella ya había aceptado estar al lado de él por siempre.  
  
- -  
  
Hermione caminaba a la luz de la luna tomada de la mano de Draco.  
  
"¿Qué has pensado?" le preguntó el chico.  
  
"¿Sobre qué?"  
  
"Sobre nosotros, claro está."  
  
"Ah, pues...pues creo que está bien formar" dudó "formar una familia ¿no?"  
  
"Me alegra que lo veas así. El día en que nos casemos va a ser un Gran día para mí" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
"Sí, igual para mí" dijo sin sonreír.  
  
"Draco realmente me quiere, me ama. Pero ¿qué tengo que hacer para estar segura de que lo que voy a hacer en el futuro no es un error?  
  
El amor hace que vivas un lindo sueño, pero cuando regresas al presente el sueño que vives no es el que quisieras" Hermione cerró su diario y se durmió.  
  
- - -  
  
Una voz...Una risa fría y al fin un grito.  
  
Harry se levantó sudando frío. Había tendido el sueño de la noche en que habían matado a sus padres. Había sido tan real.  
  
El dolor era más fuerte que él...  
  
"Gracias" susurró media hora después. Cuando reaccionó "Sobre todo a ustedes Ron y Hermione que son mis hermanos y a todos los demás que son más que mis compañeros de escuela..."  
  
"Harry" comenzó Hermione, tenía los ojos empañados "Tú vas a estar bien muy pronto."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry se calló. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entró él. Aquél ser a quien Harry había estado esperando desde que había empeorado, aquél que había sido más que su amigo, como de su familia, aquél que lo había ayudado de todas las maneras posibles en que se puede ayudar a alguien.  
  
"¡HAGRID!" gritaron a la vez Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Éste les dirigió una tierna mirada y abrazó a los dos últimos para después dirigirse a la cama en la que se encontraba Harry.  
  
"No tienen idea de cómo los he extrañado" dijo rompiendo en llanto.  
  
"¡Hagrid!" comenzó Harry débilmente y con voz ronca "¡tanto tiempo...! Dinos ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué nunca contestaste nuestras cartas?, nunca te despediste..."  
  
"Hace casi tres años" musitó Ron.  
  
"Yo lo siento tanto, tanto. En cuanto me enteré que Harry estaba mal dejé todo y decidí regresar y enfrentar mi pasado."  
  
"¿Tu pasado?" repitió Hermione.  
  
"Así es Hermione, yo huí de un terrible pasado que me atormentaba...pero eso ya pasó. Me da tanto gusto haber vuelto." Hizo una pausa en la que miró a los tres a detalle "están tan grandes...tan cambiados."  
  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre de edad avanzada y un gran sombrero puntiagudo que iba acompañado de una mujer de gesto severo.  
  
"¡Hagrid!" exclamó Albus Dumbledore "me da mucho gusto verte. Tengo entendido que has vuelto para siempre ¿me equivoco?"  
  
"No, señor. No se equivoca."  
  
"Nos da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta" agregó McGonagall con una sonrisa expresiva. "Ahora salgamos, Potter necesita descanso."  
  
"La novena maravilla es la amistad y tan apreciado tesoro está personificado en cada uno de nosotros"  
  
- - -  
  
Notitas:  
  
¡Hi! Cómo están mis queridos lectores?? Espero que bien. Bueno, chap 11 ¡Uy! ¿Quieren saber cuántos capítulos tiene esto? ...no, tal vez los asusto y dejan de leer...en fin...muchos, muchos. Espero que les guste a todos. Por cierto ¿alguien me puede informar cómo poner cursivas, negritas, en medio y de más? Por favor, se los agradeceré mil. Ok, Hermanita nita, si llegas a leer esto (que espero que ya empieces) esa última frase tú la escribiste en mi libro (que recuerdos aquellos!!) así es que se te agradece. Hermanita Marisola que va sola, pues a ti sólo te digo que te quiero mil, gracias por leer mi fic y bueno ¡ojalá y vengas a México pronto porque te tengo que presentar a alguien! (jejeje...no es mi novio...no no no, ese es MIO!) al igual que Harry--tampoco es Beto Oo  
  
Gracias a todos y no olviden dar clic aquí abajo para dejar su sincera opinión y no se preocupen por el romance que habrá más y de sobra...y más descriptivas las cosas para Marisol (golosa)  
  
Tengo un nuevo fic llamado Besos que enloquecen. Léanlo por favor!! 


	12. El Sobre

El sobre  
  
El tiempo voló dando inicio al séptimo curso. Harry había mejorado bastante lo que lo tenía satisfecho.  
  
"Harry" El ojiverde se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo.  
  
"Hola Herm. Me alegra que vengas a verme. Quiero entregarte algo."  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó dudosa.  
  
Harry sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche un sobre arrugado y se lo entregó a su amiga.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?"  
  
"Quiero que...cuando estés casada con Malfoy lo abras"  
  
"¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?" Hermione lo miró. Seguramente estaba delirando.  
  
"Algún día tú te acordarás de que te di esto y lo abrirás"  
  
"¿Pero qué es?".  
  
"Es algo que te permitirá darte cuenta de muchas cosas Herm. Pero si yo te las digo tal vez no querrías creerme. Por eso te doy esto."  
  
"¡Harry no entiendo nada!" la chica comenzaba a desesperarse ¡¡de qué hablaba!! ¿Se estaría poniendo mal de nuevo? Intentó abrir el sobre pero fue inútil. Estaba sellado con algún tipo de magia que no se lo permitía. "¿Por qué no lo puedo abrir?"  
  
"Hermione, hazme caso ¿si? El sobre va a desaparecer en unos momentos y tú no te acordarás hasta que el tiempo lo decida. Mientras tanto no hablemos más de esto, por favor."  
  
La chica lo miró. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando por lo que decidió darle un beso de Buenas Noches y salir de ahí.  
  
"Ahí viene toda la verdad, Hermione" dijo para sí mismo.  
  
- -  
  
Anochecía, pero ellos caminaban muy felices recordando todas las cosas que habían vivido. Se acercaron. Tomó su cálida mano aproximándola hacia él. Muy lento, ella sintió como aquellos labios tocaban los suyos con esa ternura que sólo él sabía dar. Más lentamente aún, se fueron separando.  
  
"Te amo" susurró él al oído de Hermione mientras le daba besitos en el cuello.  
  
Es curioso. Cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase lento, pasa volando.  
  
Una tarde, Dumbledore mandó llamar a todos los de séptimo curso de todas las casas al Gran Comedor.  
  
"Que rápido se va el tiempo. Pensar que a penas los vi entrar aquí y en menos de dos meses se van. Pero así es esto y cada año tengo que decir lo mismo: En primera, Hogwarts siempre tendrá abierta las puertas para todos aquellos que quieran y que lo necesiten. Segunda, espero que escojan el camino correcto en sus vidas porque una mala decisión puede arruinar su vida entera. Tercera...Bueno, no sé qué decirles. Su vida independiente está a punto de comenzar. Ya no son unos niños. Desde que salen de aquí, como ya saben, son mayores de edad para el mundo mágico. Y lo repito. El tiempo pasa muy rápido así es que disfruten su vida mientras la tenga, que es el regalo más hermoso que alguien puede tener. Es todo."  
  
Una saga de aplausos, risas y llantos llenó el Gran Comedor.  
  
"Hermione ¿quieres entrar a tomar un té?"  
  
"¡Sí claro, Hagrid!"  
  
"Te veo luego, Hermione" dijo Draco dándole un beso que le agarró desprevenida. La túnica de Draco ondeó mientras corría hacia el castillo.  
  
"Hermione ¡¡qué quiso decir eso!!" gritó Hagrid.  
  
Hermione sonrió apenada, dispuesta a contarle todo a Hagrid.  
  
- -  
  
PELIGRO EN LAS CALLES  
  
Seguramente todos podrán recordar el nombre "Sirius Black". Sí, aquél ser despiadado y peligroso ha sido visto en Yorskire por un grupo de jóvenes magos que se disponían a tener una pacífica excursión...  
  
Harry cerró El Profeta con una satisfactoria sonrisa.  
  
- - -  
  
Notitas:  
  
HoLa A tOdOs ¿CóMo EsTáN? ...BuEno ya me dijo flojera escribir así â chap 12 (si verdad? oO) Uy ¿qué será el sobre? Je. Eso va a estar interesante. Recuerden que todo es producto de mi imaginación y que lo que esta a punto de pasar jamás va a ocurrir en la historia real. Así es que no me pateen cuando lo sepan ¿ok? gRaCiaS mIl por sus lindos reviews y por sus mails que hacen que quiera seguir con esto ¡gracias! Y bayo!¡ 


	13. Sirius Black

Nota: este chap es bastante corto ¡pero a leer!  
  
"Ahora sólo tenemos que hallar la forma de atrapar a Colagusano y poderlo llevar al Ministerio de Magia" habló Harry.  
  
Los tres amigos se miraron ¿qué harían?  
  
"¡Tengo una idea!" exclamó Hermione veinte minutos después.  
  
"Tú siempre la tienes." Se alegró Ron.  
  
"Podemos escribir una carta para él de parte de Ya-Saben-Quién diciéndole que entre a Hogwarts y que él lo verá en cierta parte...lo agarramos y ya."  
  
"¡Qué fácil decirlo, Herm, ahora trata de hacerlo!" Objetó Ron.  
  
"No será tan fácil, Hermione" opinó Harry "¿cómo haremos para que Voldemort no vea la carta y para que Colagusano se crea que se la mandó Voldemort?"  
  
"Ok, ese es un buen punto. Tal vez..." Hermione miró a Harry suspicaz.  
  
"No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando ¡verdad, Hermione!" gritó Ron con ojos de plato. "No pensaras que Harry se va a dejar ver por él ¿o si?"  
  
"No seas tonto, Ronald" se enfadó Hermione "Podemos hacer que Dumbledore nos ayude. Él puede hallar la forma en que Voldemort no esté cerca cuando llegue la carta...ahora...respecto a que Colagusano se crea que la envía Voldemort..."  
  
"¡Podemos decirle a Dumbledore que nos ayude a escribirla! ¿No creen?" pensó Ron agarrando El Profeta con fuerza "él lo conoce bien. Conoce su forma de redactar"  
  
"¡Sí!" exclamó Hermione "Miren, tengo todo lo que diría la carta: Que Voldemort y los mortífagos ya tienen un excelente plan para entrar a Hogwarts y que por esa razón no le pueden avisar directo...ellos ya están por aquí. Necesitan a Colagusano en la mera entrada a tal hora para asegurarse de que no hay nadie. Obviamente no habrá nadie porque todo el colegio cooperará y se quedarán en sus salas. Le diremos a Dumbledore que diga a todos que no pueden salir de sus respectivas salas comunes el lunes de la próxima semana."  
  
"Esa idea es muy buena Hermione" admitió Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore hallará la forma de que Voldemort no esté presente cuando le llegue la carta" concluyó Ron satisfecho.  
  
- - Dumbledore cooperó de manera inmediata haciéndole llegar la carta lo más rápido posible a aquél. Tal y como lo habían supuesto, él les dijo que Voldemort no estaría presente cuando la carta llegara y que todo saldría perfecto para poder limpiar el nombre de Sirius Black.  
  
- -  
  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se veía de un hermoso color rojizo. Harry se quedó mirando, verdaderamente valía la pena contemplar aquella imagen.  
  
"Hola guapo" esta voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que volteara...no podría ser ella...  
  
"¡Cho!, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí...? Que..." Harry estaba pasmado.  
  
"Dumbledore me ha dejado entrar" se lanzó a sus brazos "no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado. Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca."  
  
"Pues estabas muy equivocada" sonrió Harry mientras sentía la suavidad de su cabello entre sus manos "¿quieres ir a dar la vuelta?"  
  
"¿No tienes clase?"  
  
"No."  
  
Se sentaron en los terrenos a observar cómo oscurecía, cómo se veía aquél panorama lleno de estrellas que se extendía sobre ellos.  
  
"Es una noche hermosa" afirmó Cho.  
  
"No tanto como tú"  
  
Harry la miró a esos hermosos ojos color negro y la besó lenta pero apasionadamente.  
  
- -  
  
"Necesito pedirle un favor a todo el colegio" .Dumbledore había citado a todo el colegio ese Domingo. "El día de mañana, nadie, quede entendido el "Nadie" como alumnos, profesores, conserjes, mascotas y de más puede salir de su respectiva Sala Común después de las tres de la tarde. Por lo tanto, todos se quedarán allí sin hacer ruido. ¡Ni uno solo!"  
  
Todos compartieron miradas de absoluta interrogación y murmullos llenaron el comedor.  
  
"El que no siga estas órdenes será sancionado" dijo McGonagall haciendo el silencio "Esto es muy importante tanto para ustedes, como para el colegio, así es que esto es serio." Con estas palabras se dieron la vuelta y salieron por la puerta de los profesores dejando al colegio en completo silencio y a los tres amigos en completa satisfacción.  
  
- - -  
  
El día menos deseado había llegado y por fin dejarían Hogwarts para comenzar con una nueva etapa.  
  
"¡Mira Harry!" exclamó Hermione antes de subirse al tren "Ron está con Lavander"  
  
"¿Le estará diciendo lo que siente por ella?"  
  
"Es Ron, todo puede pasar" rió.  
  
Estaban muy felices... ¡Por fin Sirius era libre!  
  
Flash Back...  
  
"Sirius Black" dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy con desdén "Usted ha sido traído aquí para comprobar su inocencia"  
  
Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso. Habían logrado capturar a Peter Pettegrew, pero el que Lucius se fuera a encargar del caso no lo podía tener tranquilo. Aunque sabía que Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban entre algunos de los magos que estaban ahí para defenderlo.  
  
"Así es" dijo al fin.  
  
"¿Y cómo es que se atreve a decir que Pettegrew está vivo habiéndolo matado usted mismo?" musitó Malfoy.  
  
"¡Yo no lo maté!" Sirius había intentando ponerse en pie, pero las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos no se lo permitieron.  
  
"Lo está provocando" susurró Hermione con voz dura "ese imbécil va a ser todo para que Sirius quede mal ante todos."  
  
"Vaya, vaya Black" siguió Malfoy "se te nota un poco nervioso al oír el nombre de uno de tus mejores amigos del colegio."  
  
"Si me disculpas, Lucius" interrumpió Dumbledore "no creo que a los presentes les interese saber que Sirius y Peter eran amigos en el colegio ¿o si?"  
  
Malfoy sonrió con desprecio hacia éste.  
  
"¿Me quieren hacer el favor de decirme cómo piensan comprobar la dichosa inocencia de este pobre hombre?"  
  
"Claro que sí" contestó Harry poniéndose en pie. Pasó al frente acompañado de Lupin y una pequeña caja de cartón de la que sacaron una rata.  
  
"¡Qué es esto!" preguntó Cornelius Fudge parándose de su asiento y viendo con indignación a todos. "Esto no es un circo ni un lugar para traer animales rastreros de ese tipo"  
  
"Eso es más que un animal rastrero" contestó Sirius con ira contenida "eso es lo culpable por lo que yo haya estado en Azkaban trece injustos, tristes y largos años."  
  
"¿De qué está hablando?"  
  
"Le afectó estar en Azkaban."  
  
"Está loco, sin duda."  
  
Los cuchicheos se extendieron por toda la mazmorra de una manera incómoda.  
  
"Esto, magos y brujas presentes, no es una simple rata" dijo Lupin agarrándola fuertemente "Ahora verán qué es..."  
  
"Morfosis" dijeron a la vez Harry y Lupin haciendo que la rata, poco a poco, se fuera convirtiendo en un auténtico humano.  
  
"¡OH por Dios!" exclamó Cornelius Fudge cayendo nuevamente a su asiento.  
  
Lucius Malfoy estaba pasmado. En parte era por estar viendo a aquél ser que daban por muerto y también porque hiciera lo que hiciera no podría hacer nada para que Sirius fuera mandado nuevamente a Azkaban.  
  
"Sirius decidió dar el nombre de "guardián de secreto" a Peter en el último momento" habló Harry "Peter los traicionó diciéndole todo a Voldemort. Pero nadie nunca supo esto porque nadie nunca supo que él ya no era el guardián; si no Peter."  
  
"Supongo que no hay nada más que decir ¿me equivoco Lucius, Cornelius?"  
  
Ninguno de los dos contestó al instante.  
  
"Creo...creo que todo está claro, sí" dijo Fudge, distante. "Llévenselo" ordenó a los dementores.  
  
"¡¡NO!!" gritó Pettegrew "Escúchenme..."  
  
"Las súplicas no son bien vistas aquí, viejo amigo" respondió Sirius fríamente mientras las cadenas que lo sostenían lo soltaban mágicamente.  
  
"Harry, tenemos que festejar esto. Te llevaré a que conozcas lo que fue mi casa en el valle Godric. Tenemos que limpiar mucho...¡Vamos!"  
  
Harry se lanzó a su padrino mientras éste gritaba "Soy libre"  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Al fin chap 13! Jajaja...sorry es que está la familia de vista, ustedes saben. Primos por aquí, por allá, niños que gritan, lloran, berrean, deshacen y de más...entonces ¡a qué hora podía ponerme a escribir si tenía que cuidar que no destrozaran mis preciados posters de Harry Potter! Perdonen lo corto de este capítulo, pero necesito poner lo de Sirius y lo del sobre!¡!  
  
Dany Black.- HoLA!! Que bueno que te guste ¡pues aquí está el chap 13! A ver que tal. Ojalá y te guste y me pongas tu review ¡gracias!  
  
MariMalfoy.- ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias mil por tus reviews...ya expliqué todo ¿no? Así es que espero que te haya gustado...digo, me tarde algo escribiendo, tiene que quedar bien ¿no crees? Y respecto a lo del sobre, me temo que sí, sí tardará un poco en saberse qué onda...pero ¡te aseguro que será genial!   
  
Beautiful Witch.- ¡Hola qué tal! UUUY! ¡Grande mi obsesión eh! Leeré el que me recomiendas y supongo que ya estará por contestarme "Draco Malfoy" y saber qué pasa... ¿cómo se entera James que Lily es la supuesta heredera de...? ¿De qué? Ya ni me acuerdo de qué era...oO pero ella tenía la marca específica en la pierna ¿no? Así es que tiene que ser ella. En fin, sigue leyendo y pon tu review en la de Sakura! Las escritoras te amarán. Gracias por leer mis fics y aguantar mis ideas locas y maniacas ah claro y oírme (leerme jeje) cuando te cuento mis rollos locos de amor ¡Dios! Tengo problemas ¿no crees? AH y respecto a los Timos que dices que leíste que en sexto curso...sí, yo los metí en sexto porque olvidé meterlos antes jajaja...así es que imagínate que son en sexto ¿vale? oO  
  
HP.- ¡que bueno que te guste cómo escribo! ¡Me haces sentir taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bien!  
  
A todos, ya sabrán después cómo le hace Dumbledore para lo de la carta. 


	14. Una nueva etapa

Una nueva etapa.  
  
El regreso a King Cross fue tranquilo. Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a recordar todas las locuras que habían hecho en el colegio. Todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, todos los secretos que compartían...todo.  
  
"Pensar que teníamos once años el día en que nos conocimos y ahora tenemos diecisiete" comentó Hermione "nos conocimos justo en este compartimiento."  
  
Harry tuvo una magnífica idea. A Hermione tuvieron que rogarle para que aceptara hacer esa "locura" como ella lo llamaba  
  
"Vamos Hermione ¿quién puede decirnos algo ya?" decía Ron.  
  
"Sí, Herm ya no volveremos a este tren ya" dijo Harry tristemente.  
  
"Pero no puedo poner ejemplos así. Soy Premio Anual..." miró a sus amigos "¡AY! ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? No me miren así, no voy a caer ¿entienden?" Hermione desvió la mirada a la ventana por unos segundos y luego volvió a ver a sus dos amigos que ahora tenían miradas tristes pero con bastante picardía "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Hagámoslo. Pero después me voy, quedé de ir con Draco."  
  
Habían grabado sus iniciales y su amistad debajo del asiento.  
  
"HP, RW y HG"  
  
"Ya ni tiempo me dio de ir con Draco" dijo media hora después de que habían terminado. "Me va a matar."  
  
"¡Cuéntanos qué pasó con Lavander!" pidió Harry a Ron casi a gritos.  
  
"¡SSHH!" Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello "Pues...es sólo que ella y yo hacemos bonita pareja ¿no creen?"  
  
"¡Vaya, por fin se digno a hacerte caso!" exclamó Hermione "¡Felicidades, Ron! Me alegra mucho por ti"  
  
Y era verdad, Hermione estaba contenta porque sabía perfectamente que él aún no había logrado quitársela de la cabeza por completo, pero no había una mejor manera de hacerlo que con alguien más.  
  
- -  
  
"Nos vamos a ver pronto" aseguró Harry "Ahora que ya no tengo que volver nunca más con los Dursley puedo verlos en cualquier momento ¡Es más! Hasta los voy a invitar a la casa. Sirius estará feliz."  
  
"Sí, esta amistad no termina aquí" dijo Hermione derramando unas lágrimas "¡Los adoro tanto!"  
  
Los tres se fundieron en un cálido abrazo el cual duro varios minutos.  
  
"Ejem" Draco llegó por detrás haciendo que los amigos se separaran "¿Nos vamos, Hermi?  
  
"Sí, claro... ¡Estamos en contacto!" con un último abrazo se fue tomada de la mano de Draco.  
  
"Muy pronto sabrás la verdad, Hermione." dijo Harry para sí mismo.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Harry acababa de abrir los ojos. Estaba en casa de Sirius. Se incorporó en la cama viendo hacia la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso. Como él no conocía bien el Valle había usado ese pretexto para decirle a Cho que lo acompañara. Se miró en el espejo... ¡Que pelos! Tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar. Una vez adentro y sintiendo cómo caía el agua caliente se puso a pensar que su nueva vida era maravillosa: Nunca más volvería con los Dursley, nunca más tendría que soportar a su tía gritando a las siete de la mañana para que despertara, nunca más tendría que soportar a su tío amenazándolo. Ahora tenía a Sirius y estaba listo para comenzar con una nueva etapa.  
  
"¡Buenos días, dormilón! Son las once y media de la mañana. Te he estado esperando para desayunar.  
  
"¿Once y media? Me apuraré voy a salir."  
  
"¡Ah sí! Y ¿se puede saber a dónde?"  
  
"Sí, voy a conocer el valle. Puedes venir si quieres, me va a acompañar alguien." Harry sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Sirius puso una mirada pícara.  
  
"¿Y, cómo se llama ese "alguien"?"  
  
"Eh...Cho Chang, es una..."  
  
"¿Novia que tienes por ahí?" dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.  
  
"¡Ándale, eso!"  
  
"No, vayan ustedes, no me gustaría hacer mal tercio sin par."  
  
"Jajaja!, como gustes." .Harry se sirvió y comenzaron una muy buena plática.  
  
"...hubo un tiempo en el que me gustó tu mamá ¿sabías?" confesó.  
  
Harry casi escupió su cereal. Sirius rió.  
  
"¡Qué!"  
  
"Sí, bueno, era muy, muy guapa. No lo puedo negar, y siempre me ofreció su ayuda, su cariño, su amistad. Era mi mejor amiga, Harry."  
  
"¿Y mi papá sabía eso o cómo estuvo?" Harry parecía tan interesado de pronto que hasta hizo sus tostadas a un lado.  
  
"Nunca se lo dije, obviamente, pero no era tonto. Bastaba ver cómo la veía para que se diera cuenta. Claro que nunca quise decírselo a ella porque sabía que estaba loca por James." Sirius miró a su ahijado con ternura. "Se amaban Harry, era algo muy bello verlos juntos." Hizo otra pausa en la que miró por la ventana "Ellos vivían en este lugar. Fue muy duro para mí enterarme de lo que Voldemort había hecho aquella noche...El saber que mis dos mejores amigos había muerto y peor aún, dejando a un pequeño solo."  
  
Harry miró a su padrino y le sonrió.  
  
"Papá y mamá estarían muy orgullosos de ti."  
  
- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongo?" Hermione había vaciado todo su closet sin ningún éxito.  
  
"Lo que sea se te ve muy bien, cariño" Su madre se había asomado por su puerta y antes de volver a salir le dijo: "Date prisa, hay que ir a comprar las cosas para preparar todo."  
  
Hermione se recargó en el alfeizar de su ventana. Esa noche, Draco iría a cenar para conocer a sus padres mejor. Estaba algo nerviosa, pues no sabía qué era lo que realmente Draco quería al haberle pedido que se los presentara de una manera formal. Volvió a mirar su cama y se afligió al ver faldas, pantalones, vestidos y blusas de todos colores, formas y sabores y aún no saber qué se pondría.  
  
Dieron las 7:00 PM, Ella ya estaba lista. Bajó y se sentó en las escaleras mientras esperaba. Él había quedado de llegar a las siete y cuarto en punto. Y efectivamente, a esa hora sonó el timbre.  
  
Hermione se arregló el vestido antes de abrir.  
  
Draco la miró de pies a cabeza. Llevaba un vestido lila con un escote levantado y sus rizos iban adornados con listones del mismo color.  
  
"¡Te ves...preciosa!"  
  
"¡Gracias! Tú te ves muy bien." Draco, dada la ocasión, iba de pantalón de vestir negro y camisa gris.  
  
"Pasa."  
  
El chico lucía nervioso. Jamás había estado en una cena de muggles, jamás había visto cosas de muggles y jamás había tratado con muggles.  
  
Pasaron al comedor. Hermione hizo un movimiento rápido con su varita y los platos aparecieron inmediatamente. De igual manera sirvieron la comida entre su madre y ella. Draco esperó de pie hasta que Hermione se hubo sentado.  
  
"Está muy rico" dijo el chico para romper el incómodo silencio.  
  
"¡Que bueno que te gustó!" exclamó su madre.  
  
"Y dinos Draco, ¿qué piensan tus padres sobre esta relación?"  
  
Draco se quedó callado y se puso más nervioso aún. Luego habló:  
  
"Pues...verá señor, ahorita no estoy viviendo con ellos. De hecho hace poco más de dos años que no vivo con ellos. Estoy con un tío. Mis padres no han querido tener relación conmigo."  
  
"OH, cuánto lo lamento" dijo "pero ¿se puede saber por qué?"  
  
Hermione pasó una mirada nerviosa de su padre a Draco y de Draco a su padre.  
  
"Es que él y yo tenemos diferentes formas de pensar acerca de muchas cosas. Hace dos años tuvimos una dura discusión de una cosa en la que no coincidimos y él tomó la gran idea de no volver a hablarme hasta que cambiara de opinión. Obviamente no cambiaré de opinión."  
  
"Ya veo ¿y a qué te dedicarás?"  
  
Draco se sentía en una especie de interrogatorio.  
  
"Quiero trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. En el departamento de "Auge y Caída de las Artes Oscuras."  
  
Hermione pudo notar la cara de completa interrogación de sus padres por lo que rió.  
  
"Es un departamento algo secreto" dijo la chica "Pueden ser peligrosas las artes oscuras...es un tema bastante interesante."  
  
Terminaron la cena para continuar con el postre: Pay helado.  
  
"Muchas gracias señores Granger, estuvo delicioso todo."  
  
Hermione hizo otro movimiento de varita e hizo desaparecer todo.  
  
"Gracias mamá."  
  
Draco se puso en pie y arrimó la silla de su chica. Puso su brazo como todo un caballero y ella lo tomó con su usual hermosa sonrisa.  
  
"En un momento regresamos. Saldremos un momento al jardín." Avisó Hermione.  
  
Era una noche clara, hermosa. Las estrellas brillaban al máximo.  
  
"¿Cómo estuve?" inquirió Draco.  
  
"¡¡Genial!! Mis padres te adoraron."  
  
"Siento que tu padre me mira de mala forma."  
  
"No, no, nada de eso. Lo que sucede es que jamás había venido un chico a comer a la casa...Bueno ya sabes, fuera de Harry y Ron...quiero decir un novio." Se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
"Pretendiente." Corrigió Draco mientras reía.  
  
"Sí..."  
  
El chico tomó sus suaves manos entre las suyas y la miró fijamente a esos ojos color marrón que lo enloquecían.  
  
"Te amo" susurró "¿Sabías que estas dos palabras pueden cambiar dos vidas para siempre? Y yo prometo que nosotros siempre estaremos juntos hasta el final. Y con un cálido beso terminó aquella mágica noche.  
  
--Un beso se siente más que una caricia o un abrazo, Un beso dice más que 1000 "te quieros" y 1000 "te amos" Un beso es el mejor regalo--  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola, hola! Perdonen la tardanza. Se me había ido la inspiración estos días...pero creo que ha vuelto ¿no? Bueno...eso espero. Realmente he estado deprimida --  
  
MariMalfoy.- Creo que en el chap anterior tuve una confusión con tu review ¿no? Sorry, pero aquí está este. Espero que te agrade y que me dejes otro review   
  
Alyne.- Muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te estén gustando las dos historias ¡me alegra!  
  
HP.- UUY tú siempre sincero... ¿o sincera? Mmm no sé, nunca me has dicho qué eres oO en fin, espero que te guste mi chap. ¡Reviews! Gracias.  
  
Beautiful Witch20.- ¡HoLa MuJeR! Bueno, me alegra mucho, muchote que me dejes tus reviews siempre (aunque te harte con eso jeje) en serio gracias mil y bueno, ¡sigue leyendo haber qué pasa con Hermione y Malfoy!  
  
Bueno, si me falta algún saludito me disculpan pero hasta ahorita no he checado review ¿ok? Pero saben que agradezco MUCHO el que me dejen su más sincera opinión.  
  
Recomendaciones de la autora: Besos que enloquecen (Lo que pasa cuando Harry y Draco quieren a la misma chica oO ¡!) La otra cara (esta es de merodeadores...la loca historia de un triángulo amoroso James-Lily-Sirius ¡está muy buena!) Sólo vivo para amarte (AY!! Me encanta H-D!) 


	15. Una nueva etapa

Un vistazo al pasado  
  
--- Espero que les guste este chap porque de pronto cambia radicalmente y por tres días me olvido de Draco y Hermione. Y comienza así: ---  
  
"Tiene que ser algo perfecto" dijo la voz de Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos con una amplia sonrisa "Digo, sólo te casas una vez en la vida."  
  
"No es cierto" reprochó Ron "te puedes casar más de tres si así lo quieres."  
  
"Pero yo no quiero ser ese caso ¿a caso Lavander y tú sí?"  
  
"Obvio no."  
  
A pesar de que ya tenían diecinueve y veinte años, Ron y Hermione tenían sus discusiones que se arreglaban en tres minutos.  
  
"¿Y ya tienen fecha?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"Nop, aunque nos gustaría que fuera por Febrero."  
  
"¡Por qué por Febrero!" exclamó Ron "¿no lo dirán por el catorce, cierto? No me gustaría llamarlos "cursis.""  
  
"NO Ron" contestó la chica con una dura mirada "Entre más pronto mejor."  
  
"Es Diciembre... Como sea" dijo Ron "Yo ya me voy, quedé de verme con Lavander...no le gusta que llegue tarde"  
  
- -  
  
Hermione se asomó por la ventana. No podía creer que en unos meses estaría casada. Draco se acercaba, abrió la puerta y la vio.  
  
"Hola amor."  
  
"¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"  
  
"Agradece que hoy no trabajaras...Estuvo muy pesado con eso de que Finnigan metió la pata en la Asociación Internacional de Magos; es un lío."  
  
"Ya, ya. Deja de quejarte por lo mismo" contestó cariñosamente mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.  
  
"Fui al Ministerio a ver los papeles para casarnos."  
  
"¡En serio!" exclamó "¿Y qué pasó?"  
  
"Pues, podemos casarnos cuando queramos...excepto Enero y Febrero...está lleno" esto último lo dijo como si nada.  
  
"¡Entonces será en Marzo!" Hermione comenzó a besar a Draco, pero el teléfono interrumpió. Habían tenido que hacer muchos papeleos para poseer un teléfono en el mundo mágico.  
  
"Hola" contestó Hermione.  
  
"¡Hermione!" era Ron.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
  
"¡Te tengo dos noticiones!"  
  
"¡Qué!"  
  
"El primero es que Hagrid me mandó una lechuza para informarme que se casa con Madame Maxime..."  
  
"¡¡En serio!! ¡AAAAH! Que emoción"  
  
"...El segundo es que...pues...Me caso."  
  
Hermione se quedó callada ante esto ¿había oído bien? ¡¡Lo acababa de ver hacía unas horas y no les había informado nada ni a Harry ni a ella!!  
  
"¿Es en serio?"  
  
"Sí" confesó "Lavander y yo estamos ansiosos"  
  
"Pues en ese caso ¡Muchas felicidades, Ron! En serio me da muchísimo gusto por los dos" Hermione estaba toda enredada en el cable del teléfono, pues había empezado a brincar. "¿Cuándo?"  
  
"Aún falta algo...Pero ya tenemos el mes que es Junio."  
  
"¡Ay Ron! ¿Y Hagrid?"  
  
"No sé, pero sé que es pronto. Pero bueno, eso era todo. Te cuidas, te quiero. Adiós."  
  
"¡Adiós, Ron!"  
  
Hermione colgó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dio un paso y cayó al suelo. Había tropezado con el cable del teléfono.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"¿En serio te gustaría?" le decía una linda voz.  
  
"Pues que pregunta ¡Claro que me gustaría!"  
  
"Entonces en un momento lo sabrás..."  
  
- - :  
  
"Harry, despierta ya."  
  
Harry abrió los ojos con enojo. Estaba gozando de un sueño muy raro. Alguien con una linda voz le decía que sí quería saber cómo hubiera sido su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto.  
  
"Ya despabílate dormilón."  
  
Entonces, Harry se despertó completamente y se quedó boquiabierto, la garganta se le secó.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
"Estoy soñado, estoy soñado...Cho, despiértame." No podía ser real...No, era estúpido pensarlo. Era uno de esos sueños tan reales que él solía tener. Cho tenía que darle la vuelta, pegarle, echarle agua fría ¡lo que fuera! "Vamos Cho" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
"¿Quién es Cho?" preguntó Lily riendo.  
  
Se abrió la puerta dejando ver la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro bastante alborotado.  
  
"Pensé que ya estarías de pie, hijo. Recuerda que hoy es la revancha de quidditch...esta vez no me ganarás."  
  
Harry seguía en el mismo estado de shock.  
  
"¿Sí me oíste?"  
  
"Creo que hoy no se siente bien." Musitó Lily seriamente poniéndose en pie "Pero aunque delires te pones de pie ya." Se volvió a James y salieron cerrando la puerta por detrás...no sin antes James recordarle que no perdería ante él una vez más.  
  
Harry se paró rápidamente, se miró en el espejo que había en el baño y...  
  
"¡¡QUÉ!!"  
  
Se volvió a abrir la puerta.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?"  
  
"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cuántos años tengo?"  
  
"Mil" contestó Lily pasando una mano por su largo cabello rojo. Sus ojos verdes deslumbraron ante la estúpida pregunta de su hijo "¡Báñate ya! Ron y Hermione llegarán en cualquier momento y tú no estás listo."  
  
Cerró la puerta de nuevo y claramente oyó que le comentaba a James lo extraño de su comportamiento.  
  
¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué era un adolescente otra vez? Tenía que aceptar que era genial pero ¡¡Qué pasaba!! Estaba seguro de que sus padres estaban muertos, que él tenía veinte años, que algunas horas antes dormía con su querida Cho y que lo que había soñado simplemente era... ¡un sueño!  
  
Abrió la puerta de la regadera con un torbellino de preguntas y se bañó lo más rápidamente posible.  
  
Una vez afuera miró bien su habitación. Era muy espaciosa y había posters de quidditch por todos lados. Una vez arreglado abrió la puerta y se quedó parado observando todo a detalle. Había un barandal por el cual se apreciaba la planta baja. La sala era de un negro llamativo...tenían buen gusto. Se acercó a la escalera y comenzó a bajar algo atolondrado.  
  
"¿Ya se te quitó lo raro?" Lily lo sorprendió una vez abajo.  
  
"Eh...sí"  
  
Harry entró a la cocina. Se alegró de que no fuera tan limpia como la de tía Petunia, pero aún así se estimaba bien el blanco.  
  
"Te dejé el pan en la mesa, cariño" gritó Lily desde la sala.  
  
El ojiverde se sentó y su cara de dieciséis años se reflejó en la mesa.  
  
"Lily abre por favor, ya llegaron" James había salido de algún lugar. Se sentó enfrente de Harry y se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.  
  
"Harry...Harry"  
  
"Qué..."  
  
"Ven, ya llegaron Ron y Hermione."  
  
Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió al recibidor donde encontró a toda la familia Weasley.  
  
"¡Harry!" exclamó Molly, esta vez no tan afectuosa como solía hacerlo.  
  
"Amigo" Ron se dirigía a él "¿qué tal?" se dirigió a los padres de Harry.  
  
"¡Harry! ¡Hola Lily, James!" Hermione lo abrazó.  
  
"¿Y Ginny?" preguntó Harry al ver a todos menos a ésta.  
  
"¿Ginny?" repitió Ron "¿ya tienes nueva novia?"  
  
"Qué gracioso eres, Ron" objetó Harry "estoy hablando en serio ¿por qué no vino?"  
  
"¿Quién, amor?" preguntó Lily dirigiéndole una extraña mirada.  
  
"¡Pues Ginny!" casi gritó "Ginny Weasley, pelirroja, delgada, de ojos cafés, la más pequeña de la familia Weasley ¿sigo?"  
  
"Harry, creo que hoy no te sientes bien" observó George "sabes perfectamente que somos puros hombres ¡Ni una niña!... ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿De dónde sacas tantas locuras?"  
  
"Siempre quise una niña" agregó la señora Weasley "Pero estoy rodeada de hombres...jaja"  
  
Harry se quedó callado. Obviamente no entendía qué pasaba ¿por qué no querían decir dónde estaba Ginny? Una cosa era George ¿pero la señora Weasley?  
  
- -  
  
"¡Juguemos quidditch!" gritó Ron una vez que sus padres se hubieron ido dejándolos a él y a Hermione.  
  
"Dios, siempre tengo que sacrificarme por ustedes" se quejó Hermione.  
  
"¡Me compraron una Nimbus 2001!" gritó Ron "no es como la Saeta pero ¡es genial!"  
  
Harry se tardó un poco en encontrar su escoba y cuando lo hizo bajó al jardín con todos.  
  
Había sido una tarde espléndida. Harry olvidó que era un adulto y se volvió a sentir como todo un adolescente, disfrutando de la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos y sus padres, se sentía como nunca.  
  
"¡¡JA!!" gritó el ojiverde "¡¡Gané!!"  
  
"¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!" gritó James bajando y arrojando la escoba.  
  
Harry entró feliz de la vida y se aventó al sillón más próximo ¡radiaba de felicidad! ¡¡Jugar con su padre!! ¡¡¡CON SU PADRE!!!  
  
"¡Vamos a tu habitación, Harry!" exclamó Hermione "enséñanos el juego que dices que compraste en el callejón."  
  
Harry no entendió de qué hablaba pero subió feliz con sus dos amigos mientras sus padres platicaban adustamente con Sirius que acababa de llegar.  
  
- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
Un rayo de luz lo despertó. Abrió los ojos haciendo que su color verde resaltara más. Se incorporó y miró a Ron y a Hermione que aún dormían. Miró el reloj y dio un bostezo descomunal. Se levantó y piso a Ron adrede. Éste abrió los ojos y se levantó con todo su cabello rojo revuelto. Miró a su amigo que reía.  
  
"Que gracioso eres" dijo somnoliento aún. Volteó a ver a Hermione "Se ve tan hermosa mientras duerme." Se estiró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Harry estuvo a punto de impedirlo pero, supuso, en esa vida ellos eran novios...  
  
Harry le dio un almohadazo a Ron lo que provocó que éste le diera Hermione haciendo que despertara y se la regresara a Harry.  
  
- -  
  
"Se han de haber cansado ayer" le dijo Lily a James "aún duermen..."  
  
"¡NO Ron!... ¡eso no se vale, te mataré!"  
  
"O tal vez no" agregó James.  
  
El día fue genial, después de haber desayunado, habían ido a dar la vuelta al Valle en donde habían recogido a Ron y a Hermione por lo que el resto de la tarde fue para Harry y sus padres. Habían ido a comer, a distraerse y luego a casa de Sirius que quedaba muy cerca de la de ellos.  
  
Sirius tenía razón, pensó Harry, era algo hermoso ver a Lily y a James juntos...  
  
Llegaron a casa entrada la noche. Harry fue a la habitación de sus padres y comenzaron a bromear...unas horas más tarde Harry se había quedado completamente dormido...  
  
"Te quiero mucho, Harry."  
  
El chico abrió los ojos...  
  
"Yo también mamá" dijo Harry.  
  
"¿Mamá? Vaya...está bien que tú seas mi "Papi chulo" pero ¿yo tu mamá?"  
  
Harry miró bien...la voz que le hablaba no era la de Lily, era la de Cho...Se puso en pie muy rápido y se vio en el espejo. Un joven de veinte años le devolvió la mirada, una mirada triste...  
  
Cho lo miró extrañada. "¿Te sientes bien, amor?"  
  
"Sí...nunca me sentí mejor."  
  
Al parecer, todo había terminado.  
  
NOTITAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
¡Hola! Chap quince ¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!!  
  
Beautiful Witch20: Hola mujer! Bueno, espero que te guste. Gracias por dejarme tu review.  
  
Dany-Black.- Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado...jejeje ¿el sobre? ¿cuál sobre? ja, no es cierto...aún falta algo para eso del sobre ¡pero te aseguro que estará muy bueno! Gracias por tu review y espero otro más pronto. Bayo!!  
  
Hp.- Ok ¡conque eres amigo! ¡EH! Jajaja que bueno, ojalá y estés guapo oO jajaja...y gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic ¡bayo!  
  
MariMalfoy.- UUUY ¿quieres saber por qué quiere conocer Draco a los papás de Hermione? Tendrás que esperar un poquitín a que se sepa lo del sobre ¿ok? grax por tu review y sigue leyendo ¡bayo!  
  
Lanida.- gracias por tu mail...sí, puedes dejar tu review abajo donde dice "submit review" que bueno que te guste sigue y bayo! Ya verás qué pasa. 


	16. Más que palabras

Más que palabras.  
  
Notas: Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este chap a mi amiga Olguis que ha estado leyendo mi fic je, je. Recuerda que te quiero muchote y que te voy a extrañar el próximo año sniff.  
  
Disclaimer...Mmm nunca lo he puesto ¡siempre lo olvido! ¡Dioooos! oO je, je. Pero recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí (¡Diablos! ) Todo es de JK Rowling. Sólo los uso para divertirme un ratito. Je, je.  
  
Por cierto ¿alguien me puede decir cómo pongo las cursivas y las negritas? ¡se los agradeceré toda la vida! (o al menos hasta que acabe de escribir el fic oO)  
  
Esto comienza así: - - - - - - - - -  
  
Todo estaba casi listo, Hermione se vestía con la ayuda de sus primas.  
  
"Te ves hermosa" dijo Sharon, una de sus primas.  
  
Hermione se miró en el espejo. Su largo vestido blanco estaba reluciente y su cabello estaba amarrado en un bonito adorno del mismo color.  
  
"Ya casi es hora. Suerte, te vemos afuera" Sus primas salieron dejando a Hermione sola que comenzó a sentir unos nervios incontenibles.  
  
El padre de la chica se asomó y le ofreció su brazo para salir. Hermione sonrió y salió. Los nervios la estaban matando. Pudo ver a todos sus invitados. Harry y Ron, de pie y tan guapos con sus trajes, le sonreían, Parvati, Lavander y Cho radiantes, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y los demás Weasley, sus primos y su madre a un lado de éstos. Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Crabbe y Goyle, tan mamarrachos como siempre, Pansy Parkinson parecía estar en una crisis, pues miraba a Hermione de mala manera, y un poco más allá... los padres de Malfoy ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? Según recordaba, Draco no era más su hijo, no después de lo que le había dicho Lucius...  
  
"Nos encontramos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de Hermione y Draco..."  
  
Hermione reaccionó. No se había dado cuenta que Draco estaba frente a ella. Se veía espléndido con ese traje gris que combinaba a perfección con sus ojos. (N/A: ¿se lo imaginan? Papi, Papi)  
  
La ceremonia se volvió tranquila para la chica. Ya no sentía tantos nervios. Estaba tomada de la mano de Draco oyendo a Cornelius Fudge (encargado de bodas mágicas) decir que si aceptaba a Draco Malfoy para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel por siempre.  
  
"Acepto" dijo unos segundos después.  
  
Draco y Hermione se miraron unos instantes. No hubo necesidad de decir algo. Con la simple mirada se decían lo felices que eran y el amor que se tenían. El chico la tomó entre sus brazos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Hermione perdió en ese instante el contacto con todos sus invitados. Sumida en ese beso no podía ni quería pensar en nada más. Eran sólo Draco, ella y su amor. Después de separarse a penas unos centímetros, la castaña volvió a la realidad y pudo oír todo el alboroto que había.  
  
Salieron al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.  
  
"¡Felicidades!" Esta palabra se oía cada dos minutos que alguien se les acercaba. Una palabra llena de alegría...la única vez que no tuvo tanto efecto, fue cuando se acercaron los padres del rubio.  
  
"Espero que vivan felices" la voz de Lucius había dejado un tono de burla.  
  
"Así será" contestó Hermione algo desafiante.  
  
"Lucius" era Narcisa "creo que es hora de que olvidemos ese asunto de la "sangre" y que admitas que tu hijo ama a...Hermione."  
  
"Eso hago...y en serio espero que puedas perdonarme algún día."  
  
Lucius y Narcisa se dieron la vuelta y fueron interrumpidos por los padres de Hermione que, seguramente, tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.  
  
Esto es muy extraño –pensó Hermione- ¿por qué habrían de cambiar de opinión de noche a mañana? Unos días antes nos devolvieron la invitación y ¿¿hoy llegan a la boda como si nada??  
  
Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por la familia de Hermione que pedía la conocida tradición muggle de aventar el ramo. Hermione sonrió y se acomodó la cola del vestido para poder subirse a una silla y aventar el ramo.  
  
"Una, dos, tres" Hermione hizo un ademán y engañó a todas, pues no lo había aventado y se estaba riendo. "Una, dos, tres" Hermione cerró los ojos y aventó el ramo. Una bola de chicas se amontonó y trato de ganarlo.  
  
"¡Hey!" gritó Cho "sobreviviendo" a la manada de chicas "¡Me gané el ramo!" Miró a Harry pícaramente.  
  
"Eso es bastante bueno" admitió Harry mientras la abrazaba por detrás.  
  
La cena fue exquisita. La habían disfrutado muchísimo. Harry se había dado la libertad de pasar al frente y darle unas palabras a Hermione que la conmovieron hasta las lágrimas.  
  
"...y espero que nunca nos distanciemos porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho." Harry terminó y abrazó a su amiga.  
  
Después de la cena se divirtieron bailando un buen rato con música de todo estilo.  
  
Hermione suspiró. Sin duda alguna, era el mejor día de su vida, ¿quién iba a imaginar que ella terminaría perdidamente enamorada de su peor enemigo? La vida era irónica, siempre lo había dicho y el día menos pensado podía cambiar radicalmente, como a ella le había sucedido.  
  
"¿Me concede esta pieza?" Draco llegó por detrás y le ofreció su mano con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa a la que le siguió un gesto de cariño.  
  
Hermione y Draco pasaron al frente de la pista. Los demás se hicieron a un lado mientras sonaba de fondo una linda canción.  
  
Saying I love you  
  
It's not the words I want to hear from you  
  
It's not that I want you  
  
Not to say but if you only knew  
  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel?  
  
More than words it's all you have to do to make it real  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
  
'Cause I already know  
  
What would you do?  
  
If my heart was torn in two  
  
More than words to show you feel  
  
That your love for me is real  
  
What would you say?  
  
If I took those words away  
  
Then you couldn't make things knew  
  
Just by saying that I love you  
  
More than words  
  
"Hermione" la chica miró a Draco. Su mirada...su mirada tan profunda como nunca, tan linda, tan sincera, tan significante "te amo" estas palabras resonaron en el aire, por encima de todo, por encima de todos.  
  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente "Yo también te amo" y se recargó en su hombro mientras todos los miraban. Pudo percibir su aroma que tanto le gustaba, la encantaba, la perdía. No quería separarse de él nunca, no quería soltarlo, no quería que aquella mágica noche terminara.  
  
Now that I try to  
  
Talk to you and make you understand  
  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
  
And just reach out your hands  
  
And touch me, hold me close  
  
Don't ever let me go  
  
More than words  
  
It's all I ever needed you to show?  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
  
That you love me  
  
´Cause I already know  
  
Todos aplaudieron. Draco y Hermione se separaron y rieron y con un tierno beso terminó esa noche.  
  
- -  
  
Hermione entró al baño y se puso su camisón de ceda. Se despeinó un poco y se acostó.  
  
Draco se quitó el traje y lo dejó tirado por todo el baño. Se quedó en boxers y salió para reunirse con Hermione que, al parecer, ya estaba adormilada.  
  
"Hermione" susurró Draco a su oído.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" contestó atolondrada.  
  
Draco la volteó y comenzó a besarla mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Hermione no puso restricción alguna a eso. Accedió completamente a todos los besos las caricias, los abrazos. No pudo ni quiso resistirse. Quería sentir el calor de Draco sobre su cuerpo, quería sentir esas manos recorriéndola, esos labios sobre los suyos. Esa noche le entregó su amor, ese, que es definido con amargura y dolor, pero que siempre termina siendo pasión y dulzura, ese, por el que somos capaces de dar todo, pero al final nunca damos nada.  
  
Había sido una noche espléndida.  
  
Loco, dulce, lindo, tierno, doloroso, amargo, confuso, grande...así es el amor.   
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola a todos!! Bueno, pues aquí está ¡Por fin! El chap 16. En lo personal debo admitir que me agradó bastante la boda. Y bueno, respecto a la canción la adoro "More Than Words" Preciosa a mi parecer y perfecta para un momento así (¡Ay! Que lindos). Hora de saluditos:  
  
HP.- jajaja UUUY! Guapísimo ¡eh! Espero que te agrade este chap y que me dejes tu review ¿ok? Y respecto a lo de Ginny, ya sabrás qué pasará.  
  
Beautiful Witch20.- ¡Hola! ¿Te gustó el anterior? A mí también, algo loco y confuso, pero bello a final de cuentas. Espero que te guste este porque ¡Uy! Jeje me agradó lo suficiente como para tardarme un día más de lo dicho en ponerlo. Espero tu review y pronto nos vemos. ¡Adiós!  
  
Olga: ¡¡Amiga!! Jajaja. Ok, ya dije que este chap es especialmente dedicado para ti. Gracias por leerlo y aunque no me has dejado review (Sayapabu pone una carita enojada) es bueno que lo leas recuerda que te quiero mil y que ¡¡Viva Harry Potter!! (y todas tus cosas locas que dices en la escuela oO son geniales!!) Se te extrañará mucho pero ahí nos estaremos hablando para ponernos al corriente de todos los chimes como por ejemplo "pollo" oO Uy! Jajaja y Abraham ¬¬ sniff, en fin Te cuidas amiga! ¡! Espero que te guste el chap y que ahora sí pongas tu review! ¡!¡  
  
Un especial saludo a mi hermanito Valente que está empezando a leer mi historia (cuando llegues hasta aquí te acordarás de lo mucho que te quiero) no lo olvides nunca ¿ok? Y recuerda que ¡¡¡eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener!!! Besos y abrazos.  
  
---Recomendaciones: ahí voy con mis choros...ejem ejem, este va en especial para Marisol ¡Hermana! ¿quieres más acción? Lee mi fic de besos que enloquecen ahí hay más de lo que quieres. ¡¡lean el de Sólo vivo para amarte!! Es buenísimo!¡!¡! y supongo que el de "La otra cara" también es muy bueno.!!  
  
Creo que eso es todo... 


	17. La verdad primera parte

Disclaimer: oO recordemos que JK Rowling es la poseedora de toodos los personajes, hechizos (bueno...no todos jejeje) y hombres (¡¡Diablos!!) de este fic. Yo sólo los uso para diversión propia (sobre todo a los hombres je, je)  
  
También recordemos que lo que están a punto de leer no va a ocurrir ni en sus mejore sueños, ni en sus peores pesadillas (a menos de que mi fic sea alguno de los dos anteriores ¬¬) y que todo es producto de mi loca imaginación.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - esto comienza así:  
  
Acababa de amanecer. Hermione se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar a su amor a un lado, pero sólo encontró una pila de almohadas. Se despertó bien y vio cómo la puerta se abría, dando paso a un chico alto de un cabello rubio que le caía hacia los lados y que llevaba en la mano una bandeja con comida.  
  
"Buenos días. Te preparé algo especial, la mitad está hecho con mis manos, la otra mitad es magia."  
  
"Jajaja...me parece perfecto, amor"  
  
Una vez listos Hermione y Draco, pusieron manos a la obra para acomodar bien lo que sería su hogar pero tenían un pequeño problema de gustos.  
  
"Yo quiero que la sala sea negra" decía Hermione.  
  
"Pero se ve mejor el blanco" reprochaba Draco.  
  
"El negro combina..."  
  
"Pero el blanco contrasta"  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de responderle cuando una lechuza llegó y les dejó una carta. La abrió y gritó fuertemente haciendo que Draco comenzara a decir que el negro estaba bien.  
  
"¡Harry se casa!" exclamó "Oye esto:  
  
A la familia Malfoy. Unión matrimonial entre Harry Potter y Cho Chang el día 31 de Julio del presente año a las doce horas. Esperamos su presencia."  
  
"OH...era eso. Entonces me retracto. El blanco es mejor."  
  
Hermione le lanzó una dura mirada.  
  
"Pensé que Ron se casaría en Junio ¿o era Julio? El caso es que tenía que habernos dicho algo ya."  
  
"Tal vez Weasley y Brown se dieron cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro y ya no se casarán."  
  
"No creo, se aman."  
  
"Bueno, bueno, francamente eso a mí no me importa. Me importas tú y luego tú y al final tú."  
  
Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia sí y la besó. Comenzaron siendo roces, lindos roces que se fueron convirtiendo cada vez más profundos, con ansia, con más deseo.  
  
"Podríamos ir a la habitación" sugirió Draco separándose un poco.  
  
"No estaría...nada...mal" respondió mientras lo besaba.  
  
"Pero ahorita tengo que ir al Ministerio." Anunció "Quedé de pasar con Flint para ayudarle a resolver un problema"  
  
"Muy bien, te esperaré" Hermione adoptó un tono de voz diferente y se paró sensualmente en la puerta de la recamara.  
  
"Si no me voy, no resistiré" bromeó el rubio "te amo."  
  
Draco desapareció con un pequeño "shum". Hermione se asomó por la ventana que daba a una pequeña ladera por la cual caía un río. Suspiró y se alejó. Se dirigió a la aún vacía sala y estaba a punto de sentarse en una pequeña butaca cuando de la nada, apareció un sobre en la mesa. La chica quedó algo desconcertada, seguramente Draco lo había mandado y lo vería más tarde cuando llegara. Pensó si debía echarle un vistazo...No, no era de ella. Se sentó y comenzó a leer "El porqué de la magia" pero algo no la dejaba, parecía como si aquél le hablara y le dijera que lo abriera.  
  
"Tal vez debería verlo ¿y si es algo urgente?" pensó, mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y se ponía de pie. Se acercó a la mesa y lo tomó. Estaba en blanco...le dio la vuelta y leyó:  
  
Aquí viene toda la verdad, Hermione.  
  
"¿Verdad? ¿Verdad de qué?"  
  
Lo abrió cautamente y sacó un pergamino en el cual se leía:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Primero que nada, quiero que comprendas lo que a continuación estás a punto de leer y por consiguiente no te enojes conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes. ¿Cómo empezar? Entiendo que esto será algo duro y difícil de entender. Al principio te parecerá un sueño o tal vez pienses que te estoy jugando una mala broma, pero sabes que te quiero y que nunca te mentiría en algo tan serio. Por obras del destino sé que tú no eres hija de muggles, sino de magos. Fuiste adoptada y por lo tanto no eres "sangre sucia", sé que esto no es lo más importante pero espero que entiendas qué quiero decirte y que me perdones por no habértelo dicho. Tu siempre amigo:  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione releyó desconcertada. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? No entendía ni media palabra. Sólo había una forma de averiguar qué pasaba.  
  
Tomó polvos flu y apareció en casa de éste.  
  
"¡Hermione! Qué sorpresa. Ron también está aquí..."  
  
"¡Qué quiere decir esto, Harry!" el ojiverde pasó la mirada del sobre a Hermione y de Hermione al sobre "contéstame"  
  
"Eso..."  
  
"Harry... ¿con quién hablas?" Cho se asomó seguida de Ron.  
  
"Hermione vino a visitarnos."  
  
"¡Que gusto!" dijo Ron "¡me alegra verte!"  
  
"¡Exijo una explicación, Harry Potter!" habló la chica "y si no me la das tú, voy a ir con mis padres"  
  
"No...no. Ellos no deben saber que tú sabes."  
  
"¡Harry explícame!" Hermione gritó tan fuerte que seguramente la habían oído dos casas al lado.  
  
"Eso es...pues sólo es la verdad, Hermione."  
  
"¿Intentas decirme que soy adoptada?"  
  
"Escúchame. Sí, eso es verdad..."  
  
"¡¡Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez, Harry!!" interrumpió la joven "¿A caso estás loco?"  
  
"No Hermione, no estoy loco, yo sé que esto es real."  
  
"¿Y se puede saber cómo rayos lo sabes?" volvió a gritar.  
  
"¿Qué sucede, cariño?" se interpuso Cho "¿por qué gritas así, Hermione?"  
  
"¡Porque Harry ha perdido totalmente la cabeza!"  
  
"Eso no es novedad" dijo Ron...pero decidió callarse ante la peligrosa mirada de su amiga.  
  
"Por última vez, Harry, explícame... ¡Ahora!"  
  
"Todo empezó el día que Sirius salió de Azkaban. Cuando estábamos en séptimo curso...  
  
--Flash Back—  
  
"Harry, tenemos que festejar esto. Te llevaré a que conozcas lo que fue mi casa en el valle Godric. Tenemos que limpiar mucho... ¡Vamos!"  
  
Harry se lanzó a su padrino mientras éste gritaba "Soy libre"  
  
No fue difícil llegar a la casa de Sirius, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían aparecido en la parte de afuera.  
  
"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Harry no muy seguro. Estaba parado enfrente de una casona cubierta de muchísima maleza. A penas y se podía ver.  
  
"Maladelfo" Sirius sacó su varita orgullosamente y dijo estas palabras. En un instante se quitó la maleza dejando ver bien el lugar.  
  
Sirius entró dando paso a un muy impresionado Harry.  
  
"Es muy grande." Estaba tan polvosa que casi ni podían respirar bien. Había papeles tirados por todas partes y uno que otro bichito por aquí y por allá. El pelinegro caminó un poco y vio unos cuadros tan sucios que ni se veía lo que había en ellos, un poco más allá estaba una escalera que, a su parecer, había tenido una alfombra, aunque no podía asegurar cuál había sido el color.  
  
"Tengo que acomodar todos estos papeles. Averiguar de qué son y limpiar para que podamos vivir aquí. No podemos quedarnos así."  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
"¿Puedo ir a curiosear tu casa?"  
  
"Claro...ten cuidado con los escalones. Hace mucho que nadie sube por ellos. Tal vez se enojen."  
  
Harry miró a su padrino desconcertado ¿escalones enojados?...  
  
Comenzó a subir y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que los escalones tenían una especie de boca que hacía crujidos cuando los pisabas. Apresuró el paso antes de que le arrancaran los tenis.  
  
Arriba estaba igual de polvoso y descuidado que abajo. Se asomó a la primera habitación. La cama aún se conservaba "viva", abrió el closet que parecía que se caería a pedazos y encontró muchísimos papeles que parecían de la época de las cavernas. Estaba por cerrarlo cuando vio algo. Parecía un fólder sellado con magia, un hechizo. Lo sacó ¿debía abrirlo? "Qué pregunta...claro que debía abrirlo" lo hizo y encontró unos papeles. Uno estaba en blanco (realmente amarillo por lo viejo) y el otro era una carta:  
  
Señores Granger:  
  
Dado que nadie sabe de la existencia de nuestra pequeña Hermione, puesto que se adelantó y nació en casa de Arabella Figg, queremos que conserven el secreto de que es una bruja hasta que llegue el momento y la registren como hija legítima suya.  
  
Arabella nos ha contado mucho sobre ustedes y confiamos plenamente en que se puedan hacer cargo de nuestra pequeña. Ustedes mejor que nadie, saben lo mal que quedamos después del accidente. Así es que por favor háganse cargo de ella y por lo que más quieran en este mundo, por favor, nunca le digan la verdad. NUNCA. Nuestro último deseo es que tenga una vida normal y que crezca creyendo que ustedes son sus verdaderos padres. Regístrenla como hija propia y quiéranla así como nosotros la amamos y adoraremos siempre.  
  
Agradecemos muchísimo el que lo hagan.  
  
Señores Bleasdale.  
  
Harry leyó la carta dos veces más tratando de saber qué diablos pasaba ¿por qué Sirius tenía esta carta? Tomó el pergamino vacío y dijo:  
  
"Revela tu secreto" no pasó nada "Borus Mengalbius"  
  
Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a aparecer letras para un momento después poder apreciar:  
  
Nombre: Hermione Bleasdale  
  
Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de Septiembre  
  
Lugar de nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra  
  
Presentado: vivo  
  
Comparecieron: ambos. Madre y padre.  
  
Nombre del padre: Oliver Bleasdale  
  
Nombre de la madre: Leslie Bleasdale  
  
Harry guardó todo en su lugar con mil pensamientos en la cabeza. El primero de todos ellos: ¡Qué rayos tenía que hacer Sirius con todo eso!  
  
--Fin del Flash Back—  
  
--Breves notitas de la linda y bella autora (ejem, modesta la señorita):--  
  
Hola a todos...ahora sí no me tardé tanto en actualizar...llegó la inspiration haciendo que de pronto ya hubiera terminado el chap 17 que por cierto espero que les haya gustado. A mí no me desagradó en lo más mínimo. Creo que quedó bien.  
  
¡Uy! Que bien, hora de saluditos:  
  
Larenasl.- ¡Hola! Me alegra que me dejaras un review. Por lo visto tú también eres partidaria de la pareja Ron-Hermione ¡Muy bien! Yo también lo soy pero se me ocurrió escribir una de Hermione-Draco y ya ves, me inspiré jejeje. El sobre, el sobre ¡aquí ta ya una parte! Que espero y te guste...si no. Pues ni qué hacer -- sniff. Y sí, lo que Harry tuvo fue una especie de sueño que vivió. Luego explicaré eso. Aún no llego jejeje ¡Gracias mil por tu review! Y espero que te guste este chap. Hasta pronto.  
  
Hermanita nita.- ¡Hola mujer! Pues aquí toy. Este chap está dedicado a ti, recordándote claro, que Sean Biggerstaff, Tom Felton y por supuesto MI MANGO Daniel Raddcliffe ¡¡¡son míos!!! ¿Ok? Míos de mí, de mi propiedad y con marca registrada (justamente debajo de la espalda Jeje) en la que se lee: Arimas Sayapabu ¿ok? Por cierto, sí me dejaron hacer mi pijamada ¡Uy! Jejeje te quiero amiga...  
  
Alyne.- Gracias por tu mail, me gustó mucho. Que bueno que ya acabaste el fic...ahora espero que te guste. Hasta pronto.  
  
Bueno, no he checado los demás reviews, así es que si me faltó un saludito, me perdonan ¿sip? Ya pondré más el próximo chap y recuerden leer mi fic de "Besos que enloquecen" y dejarme un review. Se les agradece a aquellos lectores que leen (jajaja) y no dejan review pero también se les pide que dejen aunque sea uno ¿vale?  
  
Hasta Pronto. Se despide:  
  
Arimas Sayapabu 


	18. La verdad segunda parte

  
  
Nota en este fic Arabella Figg es una bruja, recuerden que en los libros es squib...es sólo por eso de las confusiones.  
  
Disclaimer.- ¡Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling! (bueno no...Harry y Draco son míoooooos jejeje) oO ¡pero no se lo digan!   
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Su cabeza parecía un remolino de pensamientos. No podía creerlo, era imposible, estúpido.  
  
"¿Y si no es verdad?" dijo de pronto "¿y si todo es una mentira?"  
  
"Todo encaja" opinó Ron.   
  
"¿Qué tenía que hacer Sirius con mi acta...? ¡NO! Me niego a creerlo." Hermione se disponía a salir, pero Harry la tomó del brazo.  
  
"Herm, no podría mentirte en algo tan serio y..."  
  
"¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!..." Hermione se acercó a la ventana más próxima y suspiró dejando caer unas lágrimas de dolor, de angustia...  
  
"Porque no podía, no debía"  
  
"¿Y por qué decides decírmelo hasta ahora? ¿Qué tenía de malo que me enterara unos meses antes? Tú ya lo sabías."   
  
Harry se dio la media vuelta y se tardó en contestar.  
  
"Eso lo sabrás después...tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma."  
  
"¡AH! Otra vez te niegas a decirme la verdad. Primero tu locura de que soy adoptada, luego Sirius tiene mis papeles y no me quieres decir cómo rayos los obtuvo y ahora..."  
  
"Ahora vuelvo" interrumpió Harry desapareciendo con un "plin"   
  
"¡NO! ¡Harry Potter vuelve acá!" gritó, pero fue inútil. Se volvió con los otros dos "¿Qué le sucede? ¡Está loco!"  
  
"Bueno...él no grita" susurró Cho. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.  
  
Se oyó otro "plin" dejando ver a dos personas.  
  
"Aquí lo tienes...pregúntale."  
  
Sirius miró a los presentes con cara de tener muchas preguntas. La primera...  
  
"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"   
  
"¿Cómo es que tú tienes mi supuesta acta de nacimiento y esa carta hecha por mis aparentes padres?" Hermione tomó la palabra antes de lo esperado.  
  
Sirius quitó su linda sonrisa y adoptó una cara de interrogación. Se quedó callado, atónito...  
  
"¿No quieren algo de tomar?" dijo Cho intentando romper el silencio "¿nada?"   
  
"¿Un vino, quizá?" dijo Ron tratando de ayudar a Cho "¿champán?"   
  
"Agua" susurró Sirius. Sus ojos grises puestos en los de Hermione "con mucho hielo" agregó, sin apartar la mirada.   
  
"Contesta, Sirius" pidió la chica con voz distante.  
  
"Yo...yo..." al parecer Sirius no podría responder, aún no lograba apartar la mirada de la de Hermione que en ese momento imploraba a gritos que le explicara alguien, quien fuera, la verdad.   
  
"Ten tu agua"   
  
Sirius tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.  
  
"Tenía sed" musitó Ron, parándose a un lado de Hermione y pasando su mano detrás de su espalda.   
  
"No te escucho" Hermione tenía los ojos empañados. "Te exijo una explicación"   
  
"Pues yo... ¡espera un momento!" dijo de pronto como saliendo de su trance "¡Cómo es que tú sabes esto!"   
  
"¡Qué cómo lo sé!" repitió "¡Pues por Harry, obvio!"   
  
Sirius miró a Harry, el cual no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso de que "por Harry"?" le preguntó al ojiverde.   
  
"Yo se lo dije." Contestó sarcásticamente.   
  
"¡Eso es más que lógico, lo que quiero saber es cómo lo supiste y por qué se lo dijiste...!"  
  
"¿¡O sea que Sirius no sabía nada?!" escandalizó Hermione a un Harry en apuros. "¿él no sabía que tú me habías dicho?"   
  
"¿Cómo te enteraste, Harry?" apremió Sirius.  
  
Harry suspiró hondo y miró a Cho, que yacía sentada observando con atención el problema. Luego miró a Ron, que seguía abrazando a Hermione, la que estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso y al final a Sirius que echaba chispas por los ojos.  
  
"Aquél día que salimos del juicio y fuimos a tu casa vi los papeles en tu closet."  
  
"¡¡Y no decía claramente "que Hermione no se entere JAMÁS"!!" espetó a gritos "siempre has tenido la mala costumbre de meterte en problemas propios ¡¡pero en los de los demás...es el colmo, Harry!! Pensé que ya habrías madurado lo suficiente."  
  
"Yo sé que ella me lo agradecerá algún día y no preguntes el porqué...sólo lo sé"  
  
"¡¡AY bueno!! ¿Me van a decir o no?" exclamó Hermione.  
  
Sirius pasó enfrente de Harry y le lanzó una muy severa mirada. Éste agachó la mirada. Luego se acercó a ella y le levantó la mirada.  
  
"Siéntense" pidió.  
  
Todos hicieron caso inmediato y se dispusieron a oír. Sirius miró a Hermione.   
  
"Arabella Figg y yo tuvimos una relación hace ya mucho tiempo. Ella conoció a tu verdadera madre. Eran grandes amigas, de hecho las mejores junto con Lily Evans. Leslie, tu mamá, conoció a Oliver, tu papá en el colegio, se enamoraron y se casaron dándote vida dos años después.   
  
Tú naciste en casa de Arabella porque tuviste la grandiosa idea de adelantarte. Dado eso no quedaste registrada (en ese momento) en el mundo mágico. Tus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente en su trabajo cuando tú tenías una semana exacta de nacida...  
  
"¿Qué les pasó?" preguntó la chica.  
  
"Ellos trabajaban en algo relacionado a pociones y, al parecer estaban investigando una bastante poderosa. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero ésta se derramó accidentalmente sobre los dos dejándolos en un estado crítico. Los medimagos trataron de hacer todo, pero no pudieron. Ellos tenían que hacer algo contigo en el tiempo que les quedaba de vida, no podían dejarte sola. Pensaron en dejarte con Arabella, pero Voldemort acababa de ser derrotado dos meses atrás y ella era parte de la Orden del Fénix en ese entonces, por lo que no podía. Pero ella conocía a una familia muggle que no podía tener bebés, se los informó a tus padres y una vez que hubieron hablado con ellos, aceptaron entregárteles con tal de que nunca supieras la verdad" Sirius miró a Harry desaprobatoriamente y siguió su relato "Para ese tiempo yo ya estaba en Azkaban y una tarde recibí la visita de la misma Arabella. Había ido a contarme todo lo sucedido contigo. Decidió entregarme tu acta de nacimiento original y la carta de tus padres..."  
  
"Espera" interrumpió Hermione con el cejo fruncido "¿Por qué te los entregó a ti si estabas en Azkaban?"  
  
"Por eso. Ella sabía que yo no habría sido capaz de traicionar a Lily y a James jamás, ella tenía plena confianza en mí y pensando que yo nunca saldría de ahí, me los dio con la seguridad de que nadie nunca sabría la verdad y tú podrías tener una vida normal sin saber nada nunca."  
  
"Pero dices que te los dio estando en Azkaban" observó Ron "entonces ¿cómo fue que Harry los encontró en tu casa?"  
  
"No podía dejarlos conmigo, claro está, pero hizo un hechizo, como un pacto conmigo. Si yo aceptaba guardar el secreto, nunca nadie lo sabría, a menos de que encontraran los papeles que se guardarían en mi antigua casa del Valle Godric. Obviamente jamás imaginé que el metiche de mi ahijado alguna vez los encontrara y fuera de chismosote con ella."   
  
"¿Por qué Dumbledore nunca me dijo nada?"   
  
"Porque Dumbledore no lo sabe." Respondió simplemente.  
  
"Dumbledore sabe todo..."  
  
"Esto no. Como ya dije, tú no quedaste registrada en el mundo mágico en ese momento porque no naciste en un hospital de magos, naciste en la casa de un mago...pero no es lo mismo. Un mago no puede quedar registrado en su mundo a no ser que nazca en el hospital mágico. Tú fuiste registrada en este mundo como hija de muggles. El ministerio supo de la presencia de una pequeña bruja en el mundo muggle una semana y media después y así fue como tú quedaste como hija de tales.  
  
"Pero se supone que el ministerio registra todos los nacimientos de magos y brujas, ya sean aquí o allá" habló Cho "¿no se les hizo extraño que una semana después de nacida tuvieran su registro?  
  
"No, porque Hermione se adelantó por una semana y nadie, excepto Arabella, supo nada, para el ministerio fue normal, la niña para ellos era recién nacida. No sospecharon nada. Y respecto a qué habrían pensado de la niña de los Bleasdale...todos pensaron que Leslie había tenido el accidente estando embarazada. Nadie supo que la niña tenía ya, una semana de nacida. Por lo que todos pensaron que habían muerto los padres y la hija."   
  
Hermione no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso en pie.  
  
"Gracias Sirius" le dio un abrazo y un beso. "Gracias, en serio."  
  
"No tienes nada qué agradecer, Herm"  
  
Se separó de Sirius y se volvió a Harry.  
  
"No sé si pegarte o besarte. Y como no sé, no pienso hacer ninguno de los dos" esbozó una ligera sonrisa "nos vemos luego."  
  
Se despidió de Ron y Cho y se dirigió a casa con un "shum"   
  
-  
  
Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos. Aún no lo creía del todo...adoptada, ella, Hermione Granger, o ¿Bleasdale? o ¿Malfoy?..Bueno, eso no importaba mucho. ¡Cómo podía ser ella, adoptada! De no haber sido por Sirius, nunca lo habría creído posible.   
  
Llorando esperaba ansiosa a que Draco regresara para poder contarle todo.  
  
De pronto, se oyó la perilla de la puerta y a continuación se pudo ver la imagen de Draco Malfoy. Hermione corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
"¡Qué sucede!" dijo exaltado "¡Por qué lloras, qué pasó!"  
  
"Es que..." Hermione se dejó caer en el jardín y se soltó a llorar.   
  
Draco se agachó.  
  
"Amor ¡qué pasa!"   
  
La chica comenzó a relatar toda la historia...  
  
"...Y eso quiere decir que nunca fui sangre sucia" terminó como queriendo darle a entender algo.   
  
"Amor, no llores por eso." Le dijo "mira, mejor estate contenta porque ya sabes la verdad. Sí, es una verdad algo extraña, confusa y algo increíble, pero es verdad."   
  
Hermione miró a Draco... ¿por qué le hablaba de esa manera? si él supiera algo.   
  
"Lo sabías ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿Y...yo?" Draco se puso en pie ayudándola a ella también. La miró sorprendido. "No, yo no tendría porqué haber sabido nada."  
  
"Sí, tienes razón. Perdón, estoy algo exaltada y nerviosa."  
  
"Vamos a dar la vuelta, eso te relajará. Te voy a llevar a comer ¿a dónde quieres ir?"   
  
Hermione sonrió y tomó su mano mientras caminaban. Una nueva pregunta se había apoderado de ella:  
  
¿Realmente Draco le estaba diciendo la verdad?  
  
---El inteligente no es aquél que sabe aprovechar todo, si no aquél que sabe aprovechar lo poco que sabe---  
  
NOTITAS:  
  
¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo tan? Espero que bien. ¡Ay si supieran cuánto me costó escribir este chap! Casi muero de un ataque de nervios ¡pero al final lo logré! JAJAJA (Sayapabu ríe macabramente mientras todos sus lectores la ven atónitos oO)   
  
Saluditos:  
  
Beautiful Witch20.- Ok eres la primera en ser saludada ya que en el chap anterior no lo hice Gracias por leer y por ponerme review. Aquí está la otra parte, ojalá y te guste xD ¡Bayo!   
  
MariMalfoy.- ¡HoLa! Bueno, pues creo que la inspiration medio llega, medio se va y entonces se crea un relajo ¬¬ en fin, el caso es que aquí está el chap con la otra parte...  
  
Larisa (es tu nombre ¿no?).- ¡Hola! Jejeje, sí, fue algo loco pero ya verás que eso le traerá más problemas de los que se imagina la muchachita pero eso es después...por ahora no importa. Sí, sueño, tuvo un sueño que estaba viviendo. Tú sabes, hablamos de Harry, siempre tiene sueños en los que realmente no está soñando...bueno sí está soñando pero a la vez está en su sueño ¿entiendes? Es como en el quinto libro cuando ve lo del señor Weasley (Sayapabu reza que hayas leído el quinto libro -- y para que no pienses que estoy loca) ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Aaaaaaaah por cierto! Gracias por tu review   
  
Olguis.- ¡Hola amiguis! ¡Bueno, bueno! Está comprobado que te encantan las escenas de Pasión (Que quede claro que está comprobado por Don Pollo ¡eh! No piensen mal) y bueno respecto a la historia del clan tengo que organizar mis ideas porque comienzo a poner que íbamos a Hogwarts y eso no entra en la historia oO pero bueno, ese no es el caso. El caso es que espero que te haya gustado este chap y que recuerdes que algún día no muy lejano iré a tu casa con pancartas que digan "Queremos a Olga en la ULA" espero tu próximo review! ¡Bayo!  
  
HP.- Hola...bueno pues aquí ya sabes lo de Sirius lo de Ginny tendrá que esperar. Espero que te esté gustando. Besos y gracias   
  
Hermanita: ¡Hola mujer! Cuando llegues a este chap sabrás que tienes un saludito mío ¡¡UUUUY!! Jejejeje, te quiero mil. ¡Bayo! ¡Chayote ahumado! Jajaja ¿te acuerdas?   
  
Por cierto: La frase tiene como una clave, traten de saber de qué hablo (no se lo tomen muy a pecho, no es la gran cosa, pero hay algo) 


	19. Sorpresa

Notas: Se le agradece infinitamente a mi hermanita nita ita ta a, su apoyo en todo momento necesitado y por ser mi mejor amiga ¡se te quiere mucho mujer! (aunque no quieras a "Poncho" --)

Disclaimer.- Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, escribo este fic sin fines de lucro...así es que pueden estar seguros de que le siguen perteneciendo a Rowling ¬¬ (incluso el MANGO de Harry U.U)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco había llevado a Hermione a cenar y de ahí (a petición de la chica) al teatro.

"¡Me la pasé excelente, hoy!" exclamó Hermione aún riendo "me ayudó mucho a distraerme, amor"

"Que bueno pequeña." Dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta de la casa dejándola pasar.

"Y dime ¿quieres un té o algo antes de dormir?"

"No, creo que no voy a volver a comer en unos diez años...fue mucho con la cena y los chuchulucos después del teatro."

"Mmm, es una lástima, pensaba prepararte un té de querer."

"¿De querer?" repitió mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Hermione apagó la luz y comenzó a quitarse el vestido de manera sexy mientras Draco reía a carcajada abierta y cooperaba sin queja alguna.

"¿Y...por qué...ríes?" le preguntó mientras lo besaba.

"Porque me encantan tus locuras..." contestó tomándola por la cintura delicadamente y besando lentamente su cuello.

"Mmm, eso no lo sabía" contestó sarcástica mientras sentía las suaves manos de Draco sobre su cuerpo.

"Te amo" susurró éste. Hermione lo miró y sonrió recargándose en su pecho, sintiendo ese aroma que la cautivaba, la perdía, la enamoraba cada vez más.

- - - - - -

Llegó el treinta y uno de Julio, y con éste, el día del cumpleaños y la boda de Harry.

Harry estaba feliz...no podía creer que por fin estaba casado con Cho, con la mujer a la que más amaba y había amado (bueno...sin contar lo que alguna vez había sentido por Hermione) y pensando en ella, se preguntaba porqué no había ido a la ceremonia. Se asomó por la ventana que daba al jardín, que yacía con las mesas y un sinfín de invitados y vio a Hermione acompañada de Draco. Acababan de llegar. Se dio la vuelta y se miró en el espejo. Un muchacho de traje negro que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello (bastante alborotado, por cierto) y que contrastaba con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, le devolvió la mirada.

"Harry, los invitados nos esperan" Cho entró radiante con su vestido blanco pasándose una mano por el largo cabello lacio.

Harry sonrió y la tomó de la mano para poder bajar a la fiesta.

-

"¿Te sientes bien, Herm?" preguntó Ron preocupado. Hermione no tenía buen semblante.

"Sí, Ron, gracias." Sonrió "oye que guapo"

Ron se ruborizó un poco. Draco le lanzó una peligrosa mirada.

"Por cierto, sólo faltas tú ¿para cuándo te casas?" inquirió éste dejando un tono algo despectivo.

"Pues Lavander y yo habíamos tenido un problemita, pero ya lo hemos resuelto, por lo que en un mes, tal vez dos les avisemos."

"¡Qué gusto, Ron!" exclamó Hermione tambaleándose un poco.

"¿Segura que estás bien?"

Hermione no contestó, tan sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella está bien, Weasley" afirmó Draco.

"¿Entonces por qué no fueron a la ceremonia?" esta vez, la que habló, fue Lavander.

"Eso no te importa..."

"¡No le hables así, Malfoy!" espetó Ron.

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Weasley, un..."

"¡Basta!" objetó Hermione. "¿No pueden comportarse como adultos maduros? Por Dios, cállense"

La chica se puso en pie y fue a saludar a Harry.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Herm!"

"¡Muchas, muchas felicidades!" Hermione dio un gritito de emoción y se lanzó a sus brazos. "Mírate, que guapísimo estás. ¡AY! Podría ponerme a llorar"

"No, no es para tanto, Herm." Dijo con su inevitable sonrisa.

"¡Cho, Felicidades!"

"¡Muchas gracias, Hermione!"

"Perdón por no haber podido ir a la ceremonia, pero es que me sentía un poco mal y tuve un ligero desmayo"

"¿Pero ya estás bien?" musitó Harry jalándola un poco para que Cho no oyera. "¿Fue Malfoy, te hizo algo?"

"No Harry, no fue él. Es sólo que amanecí un poco mareada y mal. Ayer fuimos al teatro y comimos a reventar, me hizo daño, es todo."

"Cualquier cosa, me dices ¿ok? Si te sientes mal, me avisas."

"Sí, Harry, gracias."

Después de la cena, la familia de Cho había hecho una organización algo extraña que era costumbre. Consistía en saltar una escoba que se iba elevando y tenías que saltarla sin que te tocara, si te tocaba quería decir que no te casarías pronto. Ron se puso feliz cuando pasó y no lo tocó.

Después de eso empezó el usual baile de pareja y de invitados.

"Draco" susurró Hermione

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No me siento bien."

"¡Qué tienes!"

"Estoy mareada y tengo ascos."

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Draco se puso en pie ayudándola y se dirigieron a la mesa de la pareja dándoles el anuncio de que se iban debido a que Hermione estaba mal.

"¡Que lástima, espero que te mejores!" dijo Cho.

Harry se puso en pie.

"Te cuidas mucho, Herm. Cualquier cosa, saben que aquí estoy."

"Gracias, Harry. Muchas felicidades, te quiero muchísimo" .Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta luego, Potter" habló Draco "felicidades a los dos"

- - - - - - - - -

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Pues después de vomitar todo lo que uno puede, supongo que un poco"

"Te voy a llevar al medimago (N/A: para Marcela, sí se puede medimago...¡¡Lo dice en el cuarto libro!! Así es que ¡calla!)

"No, no quiero..."

"No te estoy preguntando" dijo duramente "te estoy avisando, llevas una semana así; no es normal y me estás preocupando, ya hasta te ves más delgada."

"¿Y eso te molesta?"

"Obvio no en ese sentido, amor. Vámonos."

Le habían mandando unos estudios bastante simples a la chica y esa mañana tenían cita con el medimago para saber qué era lo que tenía.

"Seguramente son parásitos" decía Hermione una vez adentro del consultorio.

"Bichos muy grandes y feos" bromeó Draco.

"Buenos días" saludó el medimago Tarren.

"Buenos días" contestaron a la vez.

Un hombre de estatura media y de cabello amarillo se sentó detrás del escritorio y los miró seriamente.

"Quiero que estén preparados para lo siguiente"

Hermione tomó fuertemente la mano de Draco. ¿Qué podía ser lo que tenía? ¿Tan grave era como para "estar preparados"? ¿Sería una enfermedad mortal? ¡No podía dejar a Draco solo!

Draco se puso más blanco de lo común, sintió un vacío tan grande que sólo pudo refugiarse en las manos de su pequeña, su amor. No podía ser tan malo lo que tenía como para "estar preparados" ¿o si? A penas estaban comenzando una nueva vida, llena de esperanzas, ilusiones, sueños...

"Miren, yo no sé si se lo esperaban, pero..."

"¡Qué es lo que tiene!" dijo de pronto Draco "por favor, sea lo que sea no nos de vueltas, tan sólo dígalo."

"¿Así de rápido lo quieren?" preguntó el medimago "¿no quieren emoción?"

"¡¡Cómo puede decirnos eso!!" explotó Malfoy poniéndose en pie muy rápido.

"Tranquilo..."pidió Hermione algo asustada. Draco recuperó su tono de piel pero no se sentó.

El médico los vio a través de sus lentes y sonrió.

"No es nada malo. Al contrario" dijo "la joven está embarazada."

Draco cayó en seco al asiento. Hermione puso una cara que dejaba mucho qué decir.

"¡QUÉ!" exclamaron los dos a la vez.

"Sorpresa" les dijo.

"Pero, pero..." titubeó Hermione. ¿¿Embarazada, ella?? No, no podía ser; era imposible, no podía estar embarazada. No ahora, no ese día, no ahí...Se tocó el estómago ¿eso quería decir que había alguien más ahí adentro?

"No lo planeaban ¿cierto?"

"¿Un bebé?" dijo Draco más para sí que para los otros dos. En sus ojos grises se vio un resplandor. Hermione, su Hermione estaba esperando un bebé ¡su bebé! No lo creía, sería papá...

"Eh...ejem y ¿cuánto tengo de embarazo?" inquirió Hermione con voz ronca.

"Veamos...dos meses."

"¡Dos meses!" repitió "Dios, es..."

"Lo mejor que me puede haber pasado en esta semana" Draco terminó la frase por ella y la abrazó fuertemente "¡Entiendes el significado de esto, Hermione! Quiere decir que estamos embarazados, vamos a ser papás, vamos a tener un bebé, vamos a..."

Hermione lo calló con sus labios. No habría podido explicar ni con diez mil palabras lo que estaba sintiendo.

- - - Notitas de la bella y hermosa autora - - -

¡Hola queridos lectores! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero me fui de vacaciones unos días a Querétaro. Pero ya estoy de vuelta con este chap que espero que les guste. Gracias a todos. Hora de saluditos:

Marisol.- ¡te saludo antes que a nadie! (no vaya a ser que luego me patees) gracias por leer mi historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado la boda, sabes que amo esa canción, así es que no me quedó de otra más que ponerla Jeje. Bueno hermanita, te cuidas mucho y sigue leyendo ¿ok? Espero tu review una vez más y recuerda que te quiero muchote.

MariMalfoy.- Ooh! No te voy a decir eso jajaja, ya lo sabrás en el próximo chap. Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó. Y te mando saluditos ¿ok? Te cuidas ¡bayo!

Black mermaid.- ¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Uuuy! Jejeje gracias por tu review, por cierto, no sé si te lo dije, pero amé la imagen de Draco y Hermione está genial. Y respecto a tu fic, espero que sí lo suban, no estaría nada mal tener algo más que leer. Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Bye!

Beautiful Witch20.- ¡Hola mujer! ¿qué onda? ¿cómo tash? ¿corto? Mmm yo no lo vi tan corto, creo que este está más largo. Espero que te guste. A mí me encantó. Besos. Gracias por tu review.

Miss VIUDA de Diggory.- ¿cómo se encuentra usted? Espero que mal...de hecho sí espero que esté mal oO no es cierto...bueno, ¿qué le puedo decir? Tiene un agradecimiento al principio y otro al final así es que sólo diré: gracias por sus reviews. Por cierto, tenemos que poner el próximo chap de la de Un mundo al revés. Bayo!

Gracias a todos, espero su review y lean la historia de Besos que enloquecen plis y la de La otra cara...¡AH! Y no olviden la de Un mundo al revés ¡gracias, bye!


	20. Mala situación oO

Disclaimer: Mmm ¿lo digo? Bueno, ya lo saben ¿no? Sólo Harry me pertenece (ay, mi amor!)

"¿Qué tal Joshua?" sugirió Draco caminando de un lado a otro mientras anotaba algo en una hoja.

"No, ese no me gusta" opinó Hermione sentándose en la silla más próxima. "Mmm ¿qué tal Samantha?"

Draco puso una cara que daba a entender perfectamente que ese nombre no le gustaba y puso un tache en la hoja que traía en la mano.

"No, me gusta más Shantal"

"Si es niño, me gustaría ponerle..." comenzó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Ni se te ocurra decir Harry o Ron"

Hermione quitó la sonrisa y le lanzó una dura mirada llena de enojo, respondió:

"¡NO iba a decir eso!...iba a decir Kevin."

"Me gusta Tom... ¡Sí, Tom!"

"¡NOO!" gritó Hermione. Jamás le pondría a su hijo el nombre del mago que muchas veces había querido matar a sus mejores amigos y a ella misma. "Ni se te ocurra, táchalo con plumón indeleble"

"Como quieras" respondió Draco de una manera desquiciada "Aunque, Tom Riddle no tendría porqué acercarse a nosotros. No soy sangre sucia, no eres sangre sucia, nuestro bebé no será sangre su..."

"¡Espera un momento!" gritó Hermione poniéndose en pie con trabajo "¿quieres explicar eso de "no eres sangre sucia...?"

Draco la miró extrañamente y contestó:

"Tú me lo dijiste ¿no? ¿No llegaste a decirme llorando toda la verdad?"

Hermione se quedó callada. Era cierto, ella le había contado. Pero ella había querido reclamarle, ella habría querido que Draco le contestara que sabía algo desde antes. Ese pensamiento no la había dejado dormir durante días. Algo le decía que Draco ya lo sabía...Lo más extraño era que había tenido dudas, como aquellas que se hacía cuando tenía diecisiete, dudas como "¿Me quiere realmente?" pero ahora transformadas a "¿Se habrá enamorado de mí sólo porque sabía que era sangre limpia? Pero, ¿cómo sabría él? ¿Cómo se habría enterado de algo así? Sólo Harry lo sabía. Harry no le había dicho nada, eso era seguro."

"Hermione" llamó Draco "¿en qué piensas?"

"En lo que dijiste. Me sonó como si tú ya lo hubieras sabido desde antes."

"¡Bueno...!" comenzó un Draco enojado que Hermione interrumpió:

"¡No me grites! Tan sólo quiero que me veas a los ojos y me lo digas."

Draco la miró. Nunca le creería. Encontró su tierna mirada implorando una verdad que le era negada. La tomó de las manos y suspiró.

"Sí, Hermione, yo ya lo sabía."

"¡¡No puedo creerlo!!" explotó ésta arrebatándole sus manos.

"Espera...no te esponjes..."

"¡¡Entonces por eso te casaste conmigo, no!! Porque no era la asquerosa sangre sucia que tú pensabas, era nada más y nada menos una chica de tu clase, alguien con quien sí podrías lograr tus propósitos ¿no? ¡Qué estúpida fui! Y yo pensando que me amabas."

"Hermione, yo te amo..."

"¡¡NO ME AMAS!! No quiero saber de ti nunca más."

Hermione aventó la silla y salió corriendo de su casa con Draco por detrás.

"Hermione, espera por favor."

Hermione se paró de golpe. No lo había hecho por querer escuchar a Draco. Simplemente no podía correr. Se frotó el vientre y se dejó caer junto con unas lágrimas.

Draco llegó corriendo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Vete, Malfoy"

Draco se quedó parado, demasiado débil para hacer algo, demasiado arrepentido como para decirle cuánto lo sentía, la amaba. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Hacía tanto que no lo llamaba "Malfoy". Sí, ese era su apellido y de hecho, también lo era ahora el de ella, pero nunca (pensó) en toda su vida, se lo había dicho tan cruel y fríamente.

"Amor, no te puedes ir. No en este estado. Tienes cuatro meses de embarazo, no puedes hacer esfuerzos."

"Demasiado tarde, Malfoy"

Otro pinchazo en el estómago del rubio.

"Cuando yo me enteré de todo, yo ya estaba saliendo contigo..."

"Sí, claro" contestó Hermione, con desdén. ¡¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida!! ¡Cómo había ido a enamorarse de él! Ella sabía perfectamente que un Malfoy nunca se enamoraría de una chica como ella: sangre sucia (porque aunque biológicamente no lo era, se había criado con muggles), Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, quien era el peor enemigo del amo de los Malfoy: Lord Voldemort. Mejor amiga de Ronald Weasley, que, ante los ojos de un Malfoy era de la clase más baja que pudiera existir. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué nunca había hecho caso de las advertencias de Harry y de Ron?

"¡Es verdad!" explotó Malfoy "Yo me disponía a ir con la profesora McGonagall a su aula para arreglar una calificación. Me extrañó ver la puerta abierta. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando oí la voz del estúpido de Potter, al principio pensé que estaba hablando con Weasley. Pero al final descubrí que estaba con alguien más, nunca supe con quién. Decía que cómo iba a ser posible que tú fueras hija de brujos, no de muggles. Obviamente pensé que estaba loco y ya estaba por irme cuando dijo que leería una carta. Y lo hizo. Era de tus verdaderos padres que explicaban todo."

Hermione dejó de llorar. Harry, Harry, Harry ¡¡siempre metiendo la pata!! ¿A quién rayos le tenía que estar contando todo eso? Y lo peor: en un aula en el que cualquiera podría haber oído ¡Y con la puerta abierta! Se puso en pie, miró a Draco y desapareció ante los ojos de su querido.

Notitas:

Hola, perdón por tardarme tanto. No he tenido tiempo. Ustedes saben, escuela, tareas, exámenes parciales y los fines de semana para descansar completamente -- No me gustó mucho este chap, pero hice lo que pude. Les prometo que los demás estarán mejor. Hora de saluditos:

Beautiful Witch20.- ¡hola mujer! Mmm pues es que estaba muy emocionada jejeje ¿te imaginas? ¡Que padre! Pero bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, y espero que te guste este. Gracias por tus reviews ¡bayo!

ChicaFeltonMalfoy.- ¡Hola! Sí, este fic lo tenía publicado en fansdeharrypotter, pero desgraciadamente quitaron la página por lo que decidí volverlo a poner aquí. Como verás, he cambiado algunas cosas y agregado algunas otras. Que bueno que te guste, y gracias mil por tu review. Ojalá y te guste más ahora. ¡Bayo!

MariMalfoy.- jajaja sí, de hecho, los jóvenes de ahora jejeje. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este. No he estado inspirada, de hecho todo lo contrario. Estoy enamorada y eso me trae problemas jajaja (¡¡demonios!!) bueno, pues espero tu review y gracias ¡bayo!

Black Mermaid.- ¡hola! Jejeje sí, sólo que nazca veremos qué le espera al joven Draco él cree que será muy fácil, pero no será así (jejeje) y bueno, sí, no te he visto conectada. A ver si ya pones tu fic, bueno, gracias por tu review ¡bayo!

Marisol (golosa).- Mmm bueno, que bueno que haya estado "súper" el chap. Espero que te guste este hermanita, porque la neta a mí no me gustó mucho...Tú sabes, este rollo de Abraham me trae en otro mundo y también lo de las tipitas de la ula que me caen taaaaaaaan bien ¬¬ pero en fin, grax por tu review, nos vemos un día de estos ¡bayo!

Hermanita nita ita ta a.- Hola señorita "Yahir" ¿cómo está? Espero que tan bien como él (jejeje...bueno, según tú él está muy bien ¿no? Así es que no creo que estés taaaaaaaan bien como él) bueno, gracias por leer el chap, espero que te haya gustado. Mmm veamos ¡¡Ya publica el tuyo!! Y ¿qué más? ¡AH sí! Ponme saludos bitch del mal (there's a song that's inside of my soul...) La estoy oyendo (but you sing to me over and over and over again...so I lay my head back down) jejeje ¡¡UY!! Si me quieres mucho de cumple dame esa película jajaja, no es cierto. Bueno ya me voy ¡tqmmm! Bayo!!


	21. Notitas de la autora

Hola a todos, lamento decirles que este chap 21 tardará una o dos semanas más. Lo siento, la escuela no me deja tiempo para nada y además (sinceramente) no estoy en mi mejor momento de escribir, no me ha llegado la inspiración, pero yo creo que el martes o miércoles ya estará.

Gracias a todos!!


	22. Otra oportunidad

**Disclaimer Mi buena amiga Rowling (acof, acof) me ha prestado sus personajes por hoy (es realmente emocionante!!) y me ha dicho que puedo ocuparlos cómo quiera y con quién quiera. O sease que por hoy, ahorita en este momento puedo presumir que ¡¡Tengo derecho sobre todos los personajes!! ok, ok, dejemos de soñar, esto comienza así:**

"¡Hermione!" gritó Draco al aire fresco de la mañana. "¡Regresa yo te...amo"

- - - - - - -

Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien en ese instante. Hacía tantos meses que no veía a Ron que había decidido aparecer en su casa.

"¡Ron, soy yo, Hermione!"

Un Ron despeinado y desconcertado dio la cara asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Hermione?" repitió.

"Hola ¿interrumpo algo?" inquirió algo incómoda.

"No, no" dijo saliendo completamente. Traía un pants que lo hacía lucir bastante bien (a pesar de estar despeinado). El pelirrojo miró a Hermione con la boca abierta, no podía creer que no le hubiera contado.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?" preguntó Hermione viéndose. Luego de unos minutos captó. "¡OH! No sabías que vas a ser tío"

"¡Por qué no me habías contado!" gritó entre enojado y sorprendido.

"Es que...no te había visto" agregó algo apenada.

"¡Pero...que bien!" aún no lo podía creer. Su mejor amiga estaba embarazada...de un imbécil (a su parecer) pero a fin de cuentas, embarazada.

"Bueno, sé que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí ¿no?" dijo.

Ron asintió sin dejar de verla.

"Es que...necesitaba hablar con alguien."

En ese momento salió de su sorpresa y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" su voz había cambiado completamente.

"Es que...tuve un problema con Draco..."

Hermione comenzó a relatar toda la historia con bastante tranquilidad. No pensaba ponerse a llorar.

"...Ahora no sé qué hacer" comentó a la pareja. (Lavander se había unido)

"Ok, primero que nada tranquilízate, porque así no vas a arreglar nada. Dices que Draco te dijo la verdad ¿no?" musitó Lavander con cara de comprensión.

"Pero no sé si creerle, qué tal si sólo me hizo caso porque yo no era sangre sucia"

"Mira Hermione" comenzó Ron "yo sé que esto es difícil pero..."hizo una pausa, realmente no sabía cómo decirle que confiara en él si él mismo no estaba muy seguro: "Mira Herm, él te ha demostrado que te quiere, que le importas y bueno, creo que si realmente lo amas deberías confiar en él. En una relación debe haber confianza."

Hermione se quedó callada. Miró al chico que tenía frente a ella, tenía tanta razón, ella debería haber confiado en él. Sí, era algo difícil dado que no le había dicho antes y prácticamente la había engañado en algún sentido. Pero ella lo amaba con todo su ser.

"Y bueno, respecto a Harry" habló Ron "Bueno, es Harry, creo que sí hizo mal en andar pregonando por toda la escuela que tú no eras hija de muggles dado que cualquiera podía haberla oído, en este caso, Draco. Pero pues creo que también debes perdonarlo, eso pasó hace años, Herm."

"Yo no estoy diciendo que esté enojada con él, Ron" dijo con una dura mirada "tan sólo te estoy comentando lo que Draco me cont

Hermione estaba por continuar cuando sonó la puerta. Ron se puso en pie para recibir al mismísimo Draco Malfoy que parecía haber estado muy desesperado las últimas cuatro horas.

"¡Hermione!" gritó, sin siquiera saludar al pelirrojo. "Ya fui a casa de Harry, a casa de tus papás, a casa de Ginny...Me hubiera muerto si no te hubiera encontrado aquí."

La chica se puso en pie y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Ron se hizo a un lado y, junto con Lavander, dejaron a los otros solos.

"Draco yo..."

"No, no digas nada" Draco apareció de la nada una hermosa flor roja de cristal que tenía una especie de brillo azulado y se la entregó "Esto es la prueba de mi amor, Hermione. Quiero que sepas que realmente nunca te he mentido, que mi amor por ti es sincero y que estaría dispuesto a perderlo todo antes de perderte a ti."

Hermione aceptó la flor tomando la mano de Draco. Tomó aire para hablar, pero éste la volvió a callar, esta vez con sus labios.

Ella no sabía si debía o no. (Podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella) Pero por qué lo besaba si antes había dudado de él (comenzaba a sentir una sensación de deseo por continuar aquello) no, debía parar... (¡Cómo hacerlo si ella misma había abrazado ya al chico y acariciaba su cabello!)

"Hermione perdóname, por favor" dijo Draco, separándose de golpe. "Por favor, yo no puedo vivir sin ti."

"Draco..."

"No, no hables" interrumpió "Yo quiero que esto cambie y voy a comenzar por decirte algo: mi padre aceptó el matrimonio sólo porque yo le conté la verdad de ti. Le dije que no eras sangre de muggles, pero eso lo hice porque yo no quería estar otros tres años separado de él. A fin de cuentas es mi padre."

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Eso ya lo sabía, era lógico.

"Draco..."

"¡Aún no acabo!" dijo sonriendo "quiero que sepas antes de que me digas algo malo o bueno que te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..."

"¡Ya cállate!" gritó Hermione mordazmente.

Draco se quedó callado y quitó la sonrisa, pero esto no duró mucho puesto que Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:

"Tendremos una niña"

A veces puede ser difícil, pero "se necesita mucho valor para poder decir PERDÖN"

- - - - - - - - - -

Notitas de la autora:

HOLA!! Por fin, aquí estoy con el chap 21 ó 22?? Bueno, como le quieran llamar. En serio lo siento, pero como dije, con la escuela me era imposible escribir algo. Ahorita son a penas las 10:00 PM, estoy súper desvelada, es domingo y no he estudiado para mi examen de historia que es mañana a la segunda hora ¿pueden creer que decidí escribir en vez de estudiar? oO jejeje y lo que pasa es que me fui a Toluca con mis amigos desde ayer muy, muy pero muy temprano y regresé hoy muy, muy pero muy tarde ¡estuvo muy padre! jejeje...En fin, hora de saluditos:

PiaGranger: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ya vez, ya expliqué porqué no había publicado, pero aquí estoy, ojalá y te agrade este chap porque a mí sí me ha gustado ¡te cuidas! ¡Adiós!

LauraMalfoy15.- HOLA! Je ¡que milagro eh! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi fic (sniff!!) jeje pero ya vi que no, eso me agrada mucho y a petición de "esta pequeña lectora" ˆˆ pues aquí estoy con este nuevo chap que (en lo personal) me ha parecido agradable ¿no? ¡UY! Neta me da gusto que te guste. Ahora a ver qué más se me ocurre porque tengo muchísimas ideas para meterle más suspenso y todavía falta que nazca el bebé ˆˆ Bueno pues, ya me voy porque deseo comenzar a escribir el próximo chap, no sé porqué de repente me llegó la inspiración ¡besotes, bayo!

Dany Black-. ¡Hola! ¿cómo tash? Mmm buen punto ese de Hermione, ya lo había pensado pero ¡a veces es tan difícil! Porque en vez de pensar cómo actuaría ella pienso "¿qué harías tú?" lo cual está terriblemente mal, pero, no te preocupes, trataré de corregir ese error. Y bueno aquí está este chap, espero que te agrade ¡cuídate! Bye Oye una pregunta ¿tú eres black mermaid? Es que me hago bolaas oO jejeje ˆˆ si no eres, perdón!!

OLGUIS: AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¿cómo tash? ¡ay, yo aquí extrañándote mil! ˆˆ ¡que bueno que te guste mi fic, eh! Porque le echo ganas ¿no? Jejeje. Bueno, respecto a Abraham (--) no, no, no. Ya mejor ni te cuento porque lloro nn te quiero mucho amiga y gracias mil por tus reviews ¡bayo!

Beautiful Witch20.- Hola mujer!! Bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el anterior y que te guste este ¿ok? Espero tu review con ansia, mientras tanto, hasta luego!!

Hermanita nita ita ta a.- bueno, bueno ¿Qué te digo? Te vi ayer, te vi hoy, te veré pronto, hablo contigo por teléfono diario ¡¡sabes toda mi vida!! ¡HEY, exijo privacidad! ˆˆ jejeje no, mejor no, mejor nos contamos todo como las mejores amigas que somos. Bueno, espero que te guste este chap, mi madre me apresura (ya sabes cómo se pone) y necesito irme a dormir o mañana ¡¡no despierto!! Te quiero mil Bayo!!

MariMalfoy.- Hola!! Jeje, sí, estoy enamorada pero es un amor enfermizo (según mi mejor amiga) eso es malo ¿no? Mmm pero aún así lo amo ¡Oh por Dios! Pero bueno, aquí está el chap y bueno, aún falta más espero que te haya gustado. Gracias mil por tus reviews ¡bayo!

HP.- Qué onda, bueno espero que estés bien, gracias por decir que te gustó el otro jejeje, a mí no mucho pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Espero que te guste este igualmente. Bayo!

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar su review, si me faltó alguno le pongo doble saludito en la siguiente. Los ama:

**Arimas Sayapabu**


	23. Misterio en el Ministerio

Misterio en el Ministerio

Disclaimer.- la, la, la pues verán, no tengo ganas de decir que los personajes no son míos oO así es que...

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Uno para el sartén, tres para mí" dijo la voz de una chica desde la cocina.

"Así nunca te va a alcanzar la comida, Hermione" se quejó el rubio, sacando de la alacena un aderezo y acomodándolo en la mesa más próxima.

"No es mi culpa que tu hija coma tanto."

"Tú la acostumbras, si sigues así va a ser una nena gorda"

"Pues que sea una gorda feliz" contestó Hermione simplemente, comiendo un pedazo de queso al que le siguió una gran cantidad de jamón "Mmm, no me va a alcanzar para toda la pasta"

"¡Te estoy diciendo!" exclamó Draco, lavándose las manos y asomándose por la ventana que daba a la calle "No me vas a creer quién se acerca por allá"

"¿Quién?"

"Harry y Cho"

"¿En serio?" Hermione hizo a un lado a Draco y fue a abrir la puerta. Saludó amigablemente y los hizo pasar a comer.

- -

"Me alegra que estén aquí" saludó Draco con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho de tu embarazo?" Ese fue el tema de casi toda la comida.

"¿Y cómo les ha ido?" preguntó Hermione, tratando de decidir si comer el postre o mejor ya no.

"Muy bien" contestó alegremente Cho "Ya sabes, súper ocupados con el trabajo y las noches de insomnio"

"¿Noches de insomnio?" repitió Draco, desconcertado.

"Jajaja, no piensen mal, es que Harry últimamente tiene sueños raros, como visiones."

"¡Ay! ¿Harry? ¡NO! ¡¡Qué raro!!" bromeó Hermione.

"Sí, son como el que te conté de cómo hubiera sido vivir con mis padres"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero son raros porque hay cosas que no pueden ser. Por ejemplo en ese que te dije, Ginny no existía y siempre me pregunté por qué."

"Pues tal vez porque..." Hermione se quedó pensando. Miró el reloj. "Porque si se suponía que tu madre estaba viva, Ginny no podía existir"

Harry miró a Hermione con cara de no haber entendido ni media palabra.

"Bueno, por lo que sé, tu madre "reencarnó" en Ginny. En el justo momento en el que Ginny nacía, tu madre moría. Exactamente en ese momento. Puede ser por eso."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?" inquirió Draco, quitándole el segundo plato de postre. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de pistola.

"Porque me lo contó Dumbledore una vez." Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Harry cayó en cuenta, eso podía ser verdad. Puesto que él era justamente un año más grande que Ginny y ella cumplía años el día en que sus padres habían muerto.

"Se me hace tarde."

"¿Tarde?" dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Es que tengo que ir al Ministerio. Mi querido suegro ha tenido la gran idea de querer meter una demanda a Dennis Creevey y me toca investigar el caso para ver qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo. No creo que solo tenga muchas oportunidades de ganarle a Lucius."

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Draco.

"No" contestó rotundamente la chica "Yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. No necesito ayuda esta vez."

"Mi padre es terco, no será fácil" insistió.

"No Draco, yo lo haré. Me dio mucho gusto verlos, me tengo que ir, se quedan con Draco..."

"No, ya nos vamos" dijo Cho. "Muchas gracias por todo."

"Te llevamos al ministerio" dijo Harry sacando las llaves de su carro.

"Ok" tomó su chamarra. Se acercó a Draco "Te veo al rato, te amo" Le dio un besito tronador y salió de ahí con los otros por delante.

Harry abrió la puerta a Cho y luego la de atrás, a Hermione.

"Gracias"

"Y dinos" dijo Harry, mientras desaparecían con todo y carro y aparecían en Londres "¿de qué es la demanda?"

"Es una tontería, como todo lo que hace, pero ni qué hacer. El Ministerio lo apoya huecamente. Lo demanda por chantaje. Ni si quiera hemos podido ver al pobre, nadie sabe nada de él y eso me tiene muy preocupada, por eso he decidido tomar el caso."

"¿Cómo que nadie ha sabido nada de él?"

"No. Llega Lucius demandándolo por haber mentido al Ministerio y por haber chantajeado a un montón de magos, pero cuando le decimos que necesitamos ver a la "víctima", pone mil excusas y jamás en todo el mes lo ha llevado. Lo más que ha hecho ha sido llevar una carta que, según, está firmada por él."

"Eso sí que es raro" opinó Cho "puede pasar de todo si se trata de Malfoy...Lucius"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Hermione, mirando por la ventana. Los edificios iban quitándose cuando Harry pasaba sobre ellos. Al fin, se detuvieron en seco en un lugar que parecía abandonado. Habían llegado.

"Muchas gracias, los veo pronto."

Hermione se dirigió a la vieja cabina telefónica roja y abrió la puerta. Tomó el auricular y marcó: seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos.

Entró rápidamente y de igual manera fue a ver a su suegro. Tuvo que recorrer un enorme y escalofriante pasillo. Las paredes parecían tener moho y curiosamente se quitaba cuando ella pasaba. Nunca le había gustado mucho el Ministerio, le había agarrado tirria en su quinto año en Hogwarts, con tan sólo recordarlo, se le ponía la piel chinita. Caminó más rápido y se le hizo muy raro que no llegara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué rayos no se acababa el pasillo? Pasaba por ahí casi diario y no era tan largo...Se detuvo de repente y miró hacia atrás. No se podía apreciar la enorme puerta por la que había entrado, tan sólo se veían las antorchas ¡Qué sucedía! Comenzó a sentir la respiración agitada y los latidos en el pecho. Intentó cerrarse la chamarra, pero fue inútil. Desperada, comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin éxito alguno.

"¡Hola!" gritó a la nada "¿hay alguien ahí?"

No pasó nada. La única opción que tenía era regresar. Giró sobre los talones y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. Después de lo que le pareció una vida, pudo ver la enorme puerta por la que había entrado la primera vez. Asustada, jaló la manija y entonces una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

"¡Hermione!"

La chica, no muy segura, volteó hacia atrás y más aterrada aún vio la figura de Lucius Malfoy al final del pasillo.

"¡Por qué hasta ahorita! Llevamos quince minutos esperándote."

"Pero es que..." cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder. No le creerían. "El pasillo...no podía llegar."

"Deja de decir locuras y ven acá." Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Hermione gritó:

"¡NO!, no cierre la puerta, ahí quédese, ahí voy" Casi corrió para poder llegar. Una vez adentro pidió una gran taza de café y, balbuceando de repente, comenzó a trabajar.

La autora dice:

¡¡Hola!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho. ¿Saben? Me fue súper mal en el examen de historia ¡¡todo por andar escribiendo!! No, no, no, creo que tuve dos buenas jajaja, y además la vieja loca me odia (para acabarla de amolar) entonces hay pocas probabilidades de que pase oO en fin...

Rida.- Jejeje, sí, todos queremos un Draco Malfoy (como sea, es un papasito) y bueno, con Harry no te ilusiones ¡es totalmente MÍO! ˆˆ jejeje ¡muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme tu review! Me siento taaaaaaaan bien cuando veo un review nuevo (soy feliz!!) jejeje, pues espero y te guste este chap porque le eche ganas ¿eh? Y bueno, hasta el próximo!!!

Hermanita nita.- jajaja ¿cumple el 31 de Julio la bitch? Mmm eso no me agrada!!! Jajajaja, que suerte, pero...¡¡es mejor Octubre!! Mmm no te quejes por lo corto jajaja (que albur ¡eh!) mmm bueno, ya me voy, espero que te guste este- Bayo!!

MariMalfoy.- ¡qué ondis! Jejeje sí, me gustaría que alguien me dijera todas esas cosas y sentirme en las nubes...pero noooo, a mí no se me dio eso del "amor" jajaja, si tú supieras toooda mi trágica historia, no, no, no...lloramos jajaja, y respecto a las locuras ¿cuenta hacerle budu a un tipo? jajajaja. Mmm bueno, ya me voy porque si no, no me callo oO (eso puede ser peligroso) te cuidas!! Y gracias mil por tu review

Black mermaid.- Jajaja obvio ¿quién quiere estudiar? Nadie jajaja. No, no, no, te digo que me fue pésimo en el examen mmm, supongo que será mi fin. Y mándame tu fic aunque sea por mail ¿vale? Para ver que onda y ya no se peleen, jajaja, mejor sean felices. Gracias por tu review y bueno, te veo en el próximo chap (eso se oyó súper "televisión" jajaja)

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos. Por cierto, perdón por el título, no estaba inspirada jajaja. Los quiere:

Arimas Sayapabu


	24. Disculpas

**Notitas:**

Arimas Sayapabu se siente** realmente mal** por tener que informarles que està en exàmenes y por eso no ha podido escribir el siguiente chap (je, j eje...oO) pero espero que muy pronto lo tengan ¡si! (no me odien...por favor) juro que pronto estarà aquì ¿si? Bueno ya me voy porque estoy en la escuela y supongo que tengo que ir a hacer mi examen de quìmica (Dios...està kñòn!!) Adiòs!!!


	25. De nuevo a Hogwarts

**De vuelta a Hogwarts **

**Disclaimer.-** ¡todos los personajes son míos! Ja , ja, ja ja....(risa macabra...)

Rowling.- ¿en serio?

Demonios...

- - - -

Tan sólo tenía un propósito: jugar al quidditch. No lo dudó más, sacó su "Thunder Speed" (la más moderna escoba) y salió al campo. ¡Se encontraba ahí después de tanto tiempo! A su mente vinieron imágenes claras de victorias, derrotas, alegrías, tristezas, enojos, decepciones...todo lo que había vivido ahí. Miró al castillo...tantos recuerdos...Se montó en la escoba y sintió aquella sensación del aire fresco de la mañana acompañada por la pasión que tenía por ese deporte. Guardó su varita en la túnica para poder experimentar esa emoción de jugar al quidditch. Aunque no fuera a jugar en ese momento, podía apreciar el arte de volar que hacía tanto no gozaba.

Dio una patada al pasto húmedo por el rocío de la mañana y se elevó instantáneamente. No lo dudó ni un segundo. Comenzó a volar sobre todo el campo. Hizo de todo, desde lo esencial como dar vueltas para confundir al enemigo (aunque en ese momento no lo hubiera) hasta el ya famoso "amago de Wronski". Iba como un rayo, cuando una voz hizo que se distrajera a medio volar y que perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo. Miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió de verlo...después de tanto tiempo. Ya se notaba una que otra cana en su grasiento cabello.

"¿Presumiendo Potter?"

"Depende cómo lo quiera ver usted" contestó a un Snape, al parecer, molesto.

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Snape con un dejo de desdén en la voz "Veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre...no se te ha quitado en este tiempo."

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?" preguntó Snape con una voz seca, déspota, fría.

"Vine a apoyar a la profesora McGonagall."

"Claro, claro" dijo seriamente "es una pena lo de Dumbledore"

Harry bajó la mirada.

"Ya verá que se pondrá bien" afirmó después.

"Sí, en el hospital San Mungo saben lo que hacen" contestó sin querer la cosa. "aunque supongo que la profesora McGonagall necesitará más que ayuda...no quiero decir que tú no lo seas, claro" agregó con desdén "pero el profesor Dumbledore mantiene todo en perfecto orden, nadie rompe las reglas...generalmente. No desde que te fuiste."

"Entonces ya no hay diversión" dijo Harry, deseando recordarle toda la generación de su madre (N/A ustedes entienden) "Hasta luego, profesor Snape"

Tomó su escoba nuevamente y entró al castillo con paso decidido.

- - -

Mientras tanto en la casa de los futuros padres:

"Te juro que no podía llegar, el camino se alargaba más y más" decía Hermione "fue súper raro..."

"Sí, ya te imagino...toda histérica"

"No estaba histérica, Malfoy" contestó con una dura mirada.

"¿No quieres ir a dar la vuelta? Estoy harto de estar aquí, si quieres vamos a ver a Harry y a Cho o a Ron y a Lavander...ah por cierto, hablando de ellos, te llegó una carta hace rato que estabas en el trabajo"

"¿Y por qué no me llegó allá?"

"No, pues no sé"

Hermione tomó la carta y fue leyendo cada vez más emocionada...

" ¿Por qué esa cara?"

"¡Por fin se casan!" gritó súper emocionada "¡¡Ron y Lavander se casan!!"

"¡Milagro!" dijo el rubio "¿cuándo?"

"En cuatro meses"

"Todavía falta mucho..."

"¡Qué te importa eso! El caso es que por fin se arreglaron y se van a casar y entonces....¡Au!"

"¿Qué te pasa, amor?"

Hermione se sentó en el sillón más próximo y respiró profundamente...

"Me siento mal"

"¿Mal? ¿De qué? ¿Qué sientes?"

"No sé, un dolor medio raro"

"¿Contracciones?" gritó Draco, emocionado.

"No sé. Nunca he sentido eso" contestó sarcásticamente "pero... ¡ay! ¡Ay! No me gusta cómo se sienten en caso de que sean."

"Vamos al hospital, ahí te dirán qué te pasa"

La linda pareja se subió al carro y partieron mágicamente hacia el hospital"

"Te vez genial respirando así" dijo Draco, para romper el silencio, pero sólo provocó un enojo y exaltación por parte de Hermione.

"¡Deberías apoyar en vez de venir diciendo tonterías! Sí claro, hermosa, como tú no los sientes. Por eso los hombres son así, ellos sólo aportan y nosotras somos las que sufrimos..."

Hermione fue quejándose del porqué de los hombres la mitad del trayecto.

**----Notas de la autora----**

Hola a todos ¡Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Pero aaaay! Es que estaba en exámenes y les juro que le estoy echando un buen de ganas (bueno...creo que reprobé matemáticas --) y además a mi compu se le ocurrió la gran idea de no querer conectarme tres días seguidos y entonces ¡maldita sea! Quise morir porque el diskete donde llevaba este chap no quiso abrir en la escuela. Luego vino mi cumple y pues no pude publicar por más que intenté. Y bueno, intenté hacerlo ayer pero les voy a presumir (sí, sí, soy una súper presumida!!) que fui al concierto de los Backstreet Boys (por cierto, le echan un buen de ganas en eso de ser guapos ¡papacitos!) y entonces, como comprenderán la emoción era muy grande como para poder escribir algo...sólo podía poner "amo a los BSB, amo a los BSB" y no quedaba. ¡¡Pero aquí estoy!! Muajajaja...he emergido de las sombras (ok, ok...he tomado el día de hoy...el alcohol hace daño... ¡demonios!) Bueno, hora de saluditos jejeje ˆˆ

Olguis.- ¡¡Hola nena!! ¡AY! ¡!Yo te extraño más!! Pero bueno, espero que estés muy bien. Bueno, después de ver a nuestros hombres cantar ¡¡quién no!! Espero que te guste este chap, ya tengo el otro, así es que no tardaré mucho esta vez. TE cuidas, te quiero, TE EXTRAÑOOOOOO, no lo olvides AMA A POLLO ¡¡jejeje, adiós!!

PiaGranger.- ¡hola! Mmm pues ya verás lo que hay en el pasillín, no se sabe en este chap. Lo sabrás luego. Bueno, espero que te guste ¡gracias mil por tu review! Hasta pronto!!

BeautifulWitch20.- ¡qué ondis! Hace un buen que no te veo "on-line" así es que ni poder hablar contigo, espero que te esté gustando ¡por fin publiqué! Jajaja, te cuidas, gracias mil por tu review ¡bayo!

Black Mermaid.- ¡hola! Jajaja a petición tuya he aquí algo de Ron y Lavander y bueno, en los próximos chaps ya está la boda...ya tengo escrita esa parte, así es que no comas ansias, pronto estará y así como a ti te corría tu papá de la comp. ¡a mí me corre mi mamá! (es frustrante que hagan eso...¡hartan!) así es que me voy porque tengo que escribir más saluditos ¡gracias por tu review! ADIÓS!

HP.- ¡hola! Pues...ya verás por qué no podía llegar, mientras tanto ¡lee! Espero que estés bien, adiós...

Miss Diggory Krum.- muere hija del mal "no le encontré el chiste..." te estás vengando de mi crítica constructiva ¿verdad? Sí, sí...no digas nada. Ya tuvimos bastante con habernos peleado tan feo...en fin. Olvidemos eso ya. ¡Te quiero mucho, nena! Recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga y que cuentas conmigo. ¡¡¡Amo a los Backstreet boys!!! Lero, lero, jajaja ¿eso qué? Bueno ¿sabes? deberías decirle a tus amigas que lean mi fic, algunas de las mías leen el tuyo y también el de "un mundo al revés" ya te mandé el chap ¡¡ya hay que publicar por favor!! Y respecto a la fiesta de Halloween, supongo que sí puede ser en mi casa ¡ya tengo ropa para ese día y todo! ˆˆ y mis zapatos de pico ˆˆ bueno..quería unas botas ¬¬ sniff, en fin. Bayooo!! Mi mamá me ha corrido.

Bueno, muchas gracias, juro que el próximo chap es mejor y más pronto...ya está empezado. Reviews por favor!!! Bayooooooo!!


	26. Promesas

Disclaimer.- Este fic es propiedad de Arimas Sayapabu (o sea yo) usando los personajes de JK Rowling Oo jejeje.

**Este chap va dedicado a Diana quien ha estado leyéndolo en la escuela ¡te quiero mucho! Grax mil por todo ˆˆ **

**Promesas **

Hermione se recostó deseando que los dolores cesaran, pero al parecer aumentaban cada vez más.

"Aprieta mi mano" dijo Malfoy, de consuelo.

"¡AY! ¿No tienen algún calmante?"

"Ya lo hemos aplicado" informó el medimago "usted estará lista para dar a luz en una hora aproximadamente"

"Ya verás, no se siente nada" dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

"¿NO?" contestó la chica, sarcásticamente.

- - - - - - -

Harry estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor platicando con Hagrid, quien había vuelto a Hogwarts después de haber atendido unos asuntos pendientes y de haber pasado algunos días con Madame Maxime.

"¡Me da mucho gusto por ti, Harry!"

"Es que no lo puedo creer" dijo el ojiverde, atónito "¡Un verdadero juego de quidditch!"

"Pero ¿ya está confirmado?" preguntó Hagrid.

"Sí, esta mañana Ludo Bagman estuvo aquí. Me dijo que era un hecho el poder jugar con la selección inglesa. Su buscadora tuvo un problema fatal y no podrá jugar más, por lo tanto necesitaban a un muy buen jugador" Harry hizo una pausa en la que se sintió penoso, a la vez orgulloso "y Ludo me recomendó, a lo que el equipo accedió rápidamente."

"Muy bien, Harry" aprobó.

Harry iba a contestar, pero lo distrajo algo increíble, Snape estaba platicando con una mujer muy guapa.

"¿Necesito más aumento en mis lentes?" se dijo, a lo que Hagrid rió.

"Nadie sabe qué pasa entre esos dos, pero al parecer la cosa va en serio."

"Esto se lleva el premio a lo "increíble, casi imposible" rió el chico.

- - - - - - - -

"Vamos, Hermione. Tan sólo puja"

"¡AY! Es que... esto es...doloroso" jadeó.

"¡Ya casi!"

"¡AY, AY! No, no. Regrésenlo, regrésenlo, duele mucho"

Draco sonrió, no podía creerlo, en menos de unos minutos iba a ser papá. No podía controlar la emoción, quería ver a su bebé ya, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Sintió un apretón muy fuerte por parte de Hermione...Cerró los ojos.

Un grito...y al final, un llanto.

Abrió los ojos y observó cómo el doctor limpiaba y envolvía a una pequeña bebé. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó a Hermione.

"¡Está preciosa!" exclamó el rubio, mientras la sostenía en brazos. Ni con mil palabras hubiera podido explicar lo que sintió al tenerla.

"¡Hola, nena!" dijo Hermione exhausta pero sin poder ocultar una hermosa sonrisa y cargando a la beba que Draco le pasaba. "¿Cómo estás, pequeña?"

"¡Voy allá afuera a decirles a todos que es niña!" exclamó Draco mientras besaba a Hermione y le limpiaba unas lágrimas.

"¿Puedes avisarles a Harry y a Ron?"

- - - - - - - - -

"Bueno Hagrid" dijo Harry "tengo que dar una clase"

"¿Dar una clase?" repitió.

"Sí, necesitaba hacer algo útil aparte de jugar quidditch mientras no estoy en casa. McGonagall me dijo que ayudar a dar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras les vendría bien por un mes. Acepté."

Harry se puso en pie cuando entró el correo.

"¡Wow! Esto me trae buenos recuerdos. Ahí era donde me sentaba con Ron y Hermione, siempre" señaló sonriendo.

"¿Cómo están?" preguntó Hagrid.

"Muy bien, los dos están muy bien."

"Me llegó la invitación de boda de Ron ¡me dio mucho gusto!"

"¡Hey!" dijo Harry "esa es la lechuza de Malfoy...viene hacia acá."

Harry tomó la carta que ésta le daba y leyó. Unos instantes después exclamaba de emoción.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hagrid.

"¡Hermione ya es mamá!"

Hagrid sonrió ampliamente. "Tenemos que ir a verla ahora"

"Sí, McGonagall entenderá, además puedo pasar a ver a Dumbledore"

Harry salió del comedor ocasionando atraer miradas de algunas chicas presentes. Hagrid le siguió el paso vacilando.

- - - - - -

"¡¡Muchas felicidades, Hermione!!" exclamó Ron unas horas después "está preciosa, claro. Como su madre"

Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

"Bueno, yo estaré afuera. La familia de Draco me ve muy feo."

"¡NO!" exclamó "No te vayas, que no te importe lo que digan"

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió. Luego desvió la mirada observando detalladamente la habitación: era espaciosa, estaba adornada con figuras para bebés. Con lunas y estrellas que brillaban y hacían guiños amistosos.

Draco se acercó a la chica y le lanzó una peligrosa mirada a Ron, quien aún tenía la mano de la castaña.

"Me gustaría que..."

Nadie supo qué era lo que le gustaría a Draco, pues unas voces interrumpieron desde la puerta.

"¡Hermione!"

La chica volteó y su sonrisa incrementó más.

"¡¡Harry, Hagrid!!"

Harry entró primero y (sin importarle que estuviera Draco ahí) abrazó a Hermione como hacía mucho no podía y le besó la frente unas veinte veces.

"¡Me da mucho gusto, mira nada más, si eres tú en pequeña!"

"Pero si está preciosa" dijo Hagrid "se parece a ti"

Draco se hizo a un lado y se acercó a sus padres con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione se quedó platicando con sus tres amigos...

Una hora más tarde, Harry informó que debía irse.

"¿Tan rápido?" preguntó Ron.

"Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore"

"Pero yo supe que estabas en Hogwarts" musitó el pelirrojo.

"Sí, bueno, es que no les dije que Dumbledore está internado aquí. No está bien."

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Hermione, incómoda.

"Al parecer alguien intenta hacerle daño, y lo está logrando."

"¿Cómo que alguien intenta hacerle daño?" inquirió Ron.

"Sí, a través de magia negra. Obvio al principio no pasó nada, pero alguien en Hogwarts no es de fiar, por eso McGonagall me ha llamado. Pensó que sería bueno tener al niño más problemático que ha tenido esa escuela, de vuelta"

Los dos rieron y Harry se dio la vuelta para salir.

"Harry" llamó Hagrid "¿prometes que harás lo mejor para Dumbledore?

Harry sonrió "Lo prometo"

- -

Después de averiguar dónde quedaba la habitación de Dumbledore, Harry apresuró el paso. Vio la puerta con el número 402 y entró cautivamente. Le sorprendió ver al hombre que estaba acostado en aquella cama: demacrado, pálido (más de lo normal), y muy viejo.

"Pásate, Harry" dijo Dumbledore, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con éstos.

"Buenas noches, profesor. Espero que se encuentre mejor."

"Eso...dicen"

"¿Cómo has estado tú, Harry?"

"Muy bien, gracias, profesor"

"Sí, supe que estabas en Hogwarts...muchas gracias. En cuanto esté un poco mejor prometo ir a verlos a Cho y a ti. Han hecho mucho por Hogwarts en estos días"

"No se preocupe, profesor"

Harry estuvo hablando con él otra media hora hasta que terminó la hora de visitas para éste.

- - - -

"¿Qué haces, Harry?" preguntó Ron inquieto "Te he estado buscando...¡no hagas eso!"

Harry se agarraba el cabello con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselo de un solo tiro.

"Dumbledore no está bien, Ron. Lo hubieras visto, parecía muerto. Todo demacrado, pálido, sus ojos sin vida..."

"Vas a ver que él se pondrá bien, te lo prometo ¡pero quita esa cara!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bueno... ¿qué te parece Geraldine?" Preguntó Draco, sentándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano.

"No, no me gusta..." respondió Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

"A mí me gustaba..." dijo resignado "pero tú ¿cuál quieres?"

"Había pensando en el nombre de mi madre..."

"¿Michelle?"

"No..." contestó "de mi madre biológica. Leslie"

Draco sonrió.

"¡Ese!"

"Ese será, entonces"

Hermione salió del hospital dos días después. Pero ahora ella y Draco tenían que enfrentar un nuevo problema: Acostumbrarse a tener un bebé en casa. 

"Hermione ¿qué hago? ¡Leslie no deja de llorar!"

"Ya comió. Arrúllala, tiene sueño. Mira..."

Hermione cargó a la pequeña y comenzó a acariciar su suave cabello castaño claro y miró a esos hermosos ojos grises.

Notas de Sayapabu

HOLAAAAAA!! Perdón por no actualizar antes pero ¡¡¡estoy muy enferma!!! Ay no, todo me ha pasado. Además hoy entregaron boletas ¿se imaginan? No, no, no. Me van a matar porque dejen que les cuente que reprobé dos ¡¡todo por desmadroza!! Jajaja pero tendré que aplicarme para el próximo bimestre si quiero exentar ¡así es que saluditos!

Olgaa.- ¡¡Nena!! ¿cómo tash? Yo aquí, escribiendo ¡¡pues quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y te extraño más!! A ver que día vamos al Starbucks ¿no? A platicar un buen rato!! Y ay ..que rico!¡! jajaja, pues he aquí otro chap para que tengas algo mejor que hacer que andar oyendo música rara!! ¡¡te quiero!! Y grax por tus rr

Miss Diggory.- ¡qué ondis sis! Bueno, yo aquí diciendo que...¡¡me siento de la fregada!! Bueno nena, gracias por tus rr ¡sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho! Bayo!!

Rida.- ¡holita! ¿ya tienes el nuevo de los BSB? ¡pero cómo! Si sale hasta Febrero ¡!¡!¡! no entiendoooo (carita de muerte) bueno, pues muchas gracias por tu rr y pues aquí está tu respuesta ¡¡Gracias, bayo!! Te cuidas...ah y sí, sabré pronto de ese grupo que me dijiste

MariMalfoy.- ¡hola! Muchas gracias por ponerme tu review ¡se te agradecerá en el alma! Bueno, pues te cuidas, sé feliz y ¡¡uy!! Espero el próximo bayo

SI me faltó un saludito perdón!!!

cathleen-potter.- jajajaja, mira cathleen-potter el que seas una ignorante y no sepas que los Backstreet Boys vinieron a México y que han regresado, no es mi culpa ni mi problema y bueno, si mi fic es tan estúpido ¿por qué lo lees? Y si quieres un slash Harry Severus, te has equivocado definitivamente de fic. Adiós ˆˆ

PD no seas tonta


	27. Extraña desparación

**Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sin fines de lucro…tan sólo son para mi propia diversión ˆ ˆ viva Harry Potter!! **

- - - -

Hermione acababa de abrir los ojos. Ya era tarde, de hecho, muy tarde. Se levantó y vio que Draco no estaba a su lado ¿A dónde iría sin decirle nada? Fue al cuarto de su pequeña. Abrió la puerta y vislumbró su cunita con la delgada sabanita encima. Sonrió y fue hacia allá para poder ver su rostro que se iluminaba cada que la veía. Quitó la sábana y vio que no estaba. Se preocupó.

Draco siempre le avisaba cuando salía temprano, y más si se llevaba a Leslie.

"¿Draco?" Hermione bajó la escalera intentando no tropezar con sus pantuflas de garras verdes "amor ¿estás ahí?"

No hubo respuesta. Examinó la cocina y estaba desierta, no había rastros de que hubieran desayunado, se aproximó a la sala, tampoco había rastros de que hubieran estado por ahí, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el estudio de trabajo. Hermione volvió a subir la escalera y se bañó la más rápidamente posible.

Draco había hablado la noche anterior de querer ir a Hogwarts, tal vez estaba por allá. Tomó los polvos flu que se encontraban debajo dentro de una cajita al lado de la chimenea y apareció allá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apareció en la ya conocida sala de maestros. Se recargó en un armario para no ser vista por el profesor Snape que charlaba con una hermosa mujer a la cual Hermione nunca había visto. La chica veía a éste con ojos de profunda pasión. Hermione se preguntó qué haría una mujer tan joven y tan hermosa con un hombre como Snape…pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta:

"Severus, sabes que a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás. A mí me basta con saber que tú me quieres."

Hermione se hartó, tenía que encontrar a Draco, salió de detrás del armario y salió sin dejar que los otros dijeran una palabra. Al salir se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba: había un tumulto de chicos de quinto curso en el pasillo. Se callaron al ver a Hermione. De pronto un chico se levantó del suelo.

"¡Harry!" Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y añadió "¿qué hacías ahí tirado?"

"¡Hermione!, estaba enseñándoles métodos de defensa" contestó sonriendo. Hermione observó que su amigo estaba cada vez más guapo. Era alto, con su mismo cabello de siempre y su hermosa mirada con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda. "¿Qué te trae por acá?"

Hermione palideció.

"Es que…vine a buscar a Draco"

"¿Viniste para buscar a Draco?" repitió Harry, desconcertado "no te entiendo ¿se fue y te dejó?"

"No…no, es sólo que me levanté esta mañana y no estaba ni él ni Leslie y pues pensé que habrían venido a dar la vuelta, Draco quería hacerlo y como no me dejó nota…"

Harry cambió su expresión. No podía ser, él había tenido un extraño sueño la noche anterior. No le había tomado importancia puesto que sólo había sido un sueño. Sí, salía Draco, cosa rara…pero…no podía ser real.

Hermione escuchó atenta el sueño de su mejor amigo. Sentía cómo el viento entrante por las ventanas le movía suavemente el cabello. De pronto, sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas para un momento más tarde, caer al suelo en seco.

"¡Hermione!"

- - - - -

Draco abrió los ojos ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a su chiquita ahí. Recostada en lo que parecía una sábana y temblando de frío. La cargó, se quitó su suéter y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la envolvía. Se puso en pie. Estaba en una casa ¿cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

- - - - - -

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?" susurró Harry.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Cómo es que soñaste eso, Harry? ¿Qué tal si les pasa algo a Leslie y a Draco?"

"No…no les va a pasar nada. En mi sueño tan sólo salían caminando en un bosque…pero nada más."

Hermione se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry sintiéndose reconfortada, protegida…lo quería tanto…

- - -

Draco abrazó bien a Leslie. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, que por cierto estaba desierta, excepto por un sillón viejo, dio un chirrido estridente y salió. Pudo ver enfrente de él otra puerta. Se asomó a ambos costados y vio lo mismo: puertas. Prefirió ir por el lado derecho.

Caminó, caminó y siguió caminando. Se cansó al no encontrar nada más que lo mismo. No había más remedio. Abrió una y nada, otra…un cuarto más grande. Se detuvo y abrió una de las de enfrente. Encontró la salida. Bueno, eso parecía. Había un largo pasillo con una escalera. Bajó apretando contra el pecho a su beba y vislumbró la puerta principal. Una vez más tiró de una manija y se encontró en un insólito bosque.

No supo qué era mejor: si quedarse ahí o comenzar a caminar entre las sombras. No podía quedarse ahí y arriesgar a su hija, así es que dio un paso para salir y en ese momento, la puerta se cerró de golpe dándole un aire de inocencia a la casa.

"Hermione, te necesito" susurró al frío aire de la tarde.

**Notitas de la bella, hermosa, preciosa y única autora:**

HOLAA!! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto…tarea, cosas que hacer, mal de amores, otras historias que escribir, exámenes parciales, papás alocados, una ida a Six Flags, pleitos con mi hermana, un intento fallido de dibujo de Harry Potter…y…además ¡Una computadora loca! -- en fin…saluditos:

Naoko Misumi.- muchas gracias!! Jejeje, no fue tan rápido , pero aqúi estoy de nuevo!!! Ojalá y te guste, y pronto estará el siguiente chap. ¡¡bayo!!

Beautiful Witch20.- ¡qué onda mujer! Jejeje, ojalá y te guste mi chap, no me inspiré mucho, no he tenido tiempo ¡demonios! Mi mamá me mira feo ¡gracias por tu rr! Bayo!!

HP- jajaja, sí, la bebé me encanta ¡es lo mejor! Y pues aquí no menciono a Dumbledore pero ya verás ¡gracias por tu rr! Bayo!

Olguis: ¡Hola nena! Sí, yo también te extraño un chorro y dos montones -- pero ¡te sigo queriendo "requteharto" mana jajaja ¡¡gracias por leer mis fics!! Te adoro ¡¡bayo!!

MariMalfoy.- ¡ay muchas gracias por leer! Aquí está el nuevo chap…corto, lo sé, medio mal hecho, pero hice lo que pude -- ni modo ¡gracias por tus reviews! Nos vemos pronto. Bye!

**PD!! **Lean la historia de "Un mundo al revés!!" es muy buena y me dejan reviews!!

**Los quiere:**

**ˆˆArimas Sayapabuˆˆ **


	28. Trampa

**Trampa **

Draco siguió avanzando. Aquel bosque cada vez era más tétrico. Leslie comenzó a llorar. Él no llevaba nada para darle a la niña, exceptuando una vieja pañalera salida de algún lugar. La abrió esperanzado y encontró un biberón más frío que el aire que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo entero. Recostó un poco a la bebé y le dio de comer. La pequeña tenía tanta hambre que se tomó la leche así de fría. Draco se detuvo un momento.

"¡Lumos!"

Estuvo seguro de haber oído algo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Malfoy, Malfoy" una voz familiar susurró estas palabras al aire.

"Voldemort…"

- - - - - - -

Hermione se encontraba frente al fuego en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. El vivo color de esas llamas, el color que éstas producían, la forma que adaptaban cada vez que cambiaban de tamaño, la desconcertaban. Llevaba dos horas sentada ahí, mirando lo mismo.

El ojiverde se acercó y pasó una mano por delante de su cara, con brío, pero ésta pareció no verla, pues siguió mirando al fuego.

"¡Hey!, ¡reacciona!" susurró Harry.

Ella no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue dejar caer unas lágrimas que Harry limpió con el dorso de su mano.

"Todo va a estar bien" dijo "lo prometo"

"¿Qué hago si les pasó algo?"

"¡No les va a pasar nada!"

"¡Me muero…son mi razón de ser…son todo!"

Harry le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla tratando de calmarla.

- - - - - - - -

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Voldemort "aún me recuerdas, pensé que te acobardarías y saldrías corriendo como vil rata"

"¡Al menos tengo el valor de dar la cara!" gritó a la nada.

"Sí…bueno, ese es un buen punto, pero…no tuviste el valor para rechazar a una asquerosa sangre sucia como Granger ¿a que no?"

"¡NO te metas con eso…!"

Una risa macabra llenó la atmósfera.

"Pagarás lo que hiciste, Malfoy…y muy caro. Puedo asegurarte que tu padre estará de mi lado y entonces, te arrepentirás de haberte enredado con una estúpida mugrosa sangre sucia"

"¡Sal…!" Draco estaba por gritar que no fuera cobarde. Pero lo pensó dos veces. Traía una niña en brazos, y no cualquier niña. Era su hija. Apresuró el paso al ver a lo lejos algo parecido a una ladera…se le hizo conocida. ¡Y vaya que lo era! No podía ser otro lugar que el Valle Salazar.

Bajó corriendo la ladera, teniendo cuidado de que no fuera a tropezar con alguna piedra no deseada que hubiese en el camino. Conocía a alguien que vivía ahí. Seguro los ayudaba.

-

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Y peor aún ¡cómo se te ocurre traer a una niña tan pequeña!

"Yo no lo hice, señora Figg"

Draco contó toda la historia.

"Se nota que eres novato en esto de ser padre" dijo cuando Draco hubo terminado "pudiste aparecer una mamila caliente. Pero en fin. Estaría bien que le mandaras una carta a Hermione diciéndole que estás bien y en dónde estás. No creo que esté muy tranquila."

- - - - - - -

_Harry James Potter:_

_Espero tu presencia esta noche en Hogsmeade, de lo contrario una pequeña niña sufrirá. _

Harry dobló la carta y salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba con una Hermione bastante alterada por detrás.

"¡Harry, espera!"

"Tengo que irme" dijo deteniéndose en seco, lo que ocasionó que la chica chocara de bruces con él.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó, alterada.

"Hogsmeade"

"¡A qué vas a Hogsmeade ¿estás loco?!"

"Supongo que tengo una cita con Voldemort"

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta…seguro había entendido mal.

"Am…¿cita…? ¿cita con …con…con Voldemort?"

"Sí, bueno, no puede ser nadie más…sólo él"

"¡¡Harry de qué rayos hablas!!"

El pelinegro le pasó la hoja doblada a Hermione, que fue palideciendo con cada palabra que leía.

"Ahora entiendes" dijo "si me permites, tengo que verme con alguien y no quisiera llegar tarde."

Harry dijo esto como si fuera a tener su primera cita romántica con la mismísima Cho Chang.

"Harry…gracias"

"No me des las gracias…ya estuvo a punto de atacar a Ron…"

"¡Qué!"

"…no voy a permitir que ataque a tu familia." Harry dio la vuelta con un movimiento notorio de túnica y se fue alejando para llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

"¡Harry ten cuidado!" Hermione le dio un leve abrazo y bajó corriendo con una mil preguntas: ¡¡Cuándo habían tratado de atacar a Ron!! ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada?"

- - - - - - - -

_Hola pequeña:_

_Sólo quiero avisarte que estamos en casa de Arabella Figg. Todos estamos bien. Es una larga historia, te contaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts esta tarde. _

_TE AMO _

Enlazó la carta a una gran lechuza color marrón.

- - - - - - - -

Una corriente de aire comenzó a levantar la tierra. Todo lo que se levantaba iba hacia un mismo punto. Pensó que era una señal y no se equivocó, porque al caminar hacia allá, había un dementor esperándolo.

"No…" sacó su varita ágilmente "¡Expecto Patronum!"

Un ciervo de plata salió galopando del extremó de la varita y ahuyentó al ser. Crear un Patronum poderoso, ya no era cosa nueva.

"Prueba superada" susurró…

"No estés tan seguro, Harry." Voldemort salió. Su color blanco pareció brillar ante el encuentro con Harry Potter.

Harry sostuvo la varita con fuerza

"Vaya, Vaya. Eres valiente Harry, pero también eres un tonto." dijo Voldemort, enseñando su asquerosa lengua de serpiente "Malfoy envió una nota a la estúpida sangre sucia…ellos no están aquí. Tan sólo estamos tú y yo, en medio de la nada. ¿No te recuerda a algo? Hace ya varios años…un cementerio igualmente en medio de la nada, una copa, un muchacho que murió…

"¡Que mataste, querrás decir!"

Voldemort soltó su usual risa macabra y lo miró con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

"Eres tan parecido a tu estúpido padre ¡él hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo! Mismas palabras, mismo tono, misma mirada…"

"¡No te temo!" dijo tranquilamente, desafiando a la muerte "me das lástima"

"No dirás lo mismo dentro de unos minutos, Harry. Jugaremos el mismo juego que hace siete años. ¿Recuerdas también eso no? Tú estabas escondido detrás de una lápida para impedir que yo dijera la maldición…

"¡Crucio!" terminó Harry apuntando hacia Voldemort.

Voldemort se retorció y con una mirada lunática sacó su varita de la túnica.

" ¡Vas…a…morir!" gritó Voldemort, lleno de dolor.

"No lo creo" rió Harry, bajando la varita para que cesara un poco.

Voldemort se puso en pie tambaleándose. Harry puso la varita enfrente de su cara y lo miró provocadoramente.

"Adiós, Harry"

En el instante en que Harry movió su varita para lanzar otra maldición…en el mismo instante en el que Voldemort se hizo a un lado y en el que el ojiverde parpadeó, ya no estaba en Hogsmeade. Si mal no estaba, se encontraba de pie en una celda. Se asomó por la única rendija que había y pudo vislumbrar más celdas con dementores cuidando. No…no podía ser posible. Lo era…¿lo era? Tenía que estar soñando ¡no podía estar en Azkaban!

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, pues he aquí el chap 28…y perdonen si esta vez no pongo saluditos pero tengo prisa, aún así saben que les agradezco mil el que me pongan reviews ¡eso me inspira!

No creo poder escribir hasta después de navidad porque saldré, así es que aquí les dejo este chap que en lo personal me gustó mucho y me tardé mucho en escribirlo ¡así es que ánimo con esos reviews!

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOOOOODOS, QUE TENGAN UN SÚPER AÑO NUEVO , QUE SE CUMPLAN SUS DESEOS, PROPÓSITOS, METAS Y DE MÁS ¿OK? AAAAAAAAAAH Y QUE SANTA LES TRAIGA MUUCHOS REGALOS!!

LOS QUIERE:

**ˆˆ Arimas Sayapabu ˆˆ**


	29. Trampa

**Trampa **

Draco siguió avanzando. Aquel bosque cada vez era más tétrico. Leslie comenzó a llorar. Él no llevaba nada para darle a la niña, exceptuando una vieja pañalera salida de algún lugar. La abrió esperanzado y encontró un biberón más frío que el aire que en ese momento recorría su cuerpo entero. Recostó un poco a la bebé y le dio de comer. La pequeña tenía tanta hambre que se tomó la leche así de fría. Draco se detuvo un momento.

"¡Lumos!"

Estuvo seguro de haber oído algo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Malfoy, Malfoy" una voz familiar susurró estas palabras al aire.

"Voldemort…"

- - - - - - -

Hermione se encontraba frente al fuego en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. El vivo color de esas llamas, el color que éstas producían, la forma que adaptaban cada vez que cambiaban de tamaño, la desconcertaban. Llevaba dos horas sentada ahí, mirando lo mismo.

El ojiverde se acercó y pasó una mano por delante de su cara, con brío, pero ésta pareció no verla, pues siguió mirando al fuego.

"¡Hey!, ¡reacciona!" susurró Harry.

Ella no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue dejar caer unas lágrimas que Harry limpió con el dorso de su mano.

"Todo va a estar bien" dijo "lo prometo"

"¿Qué hago si les pasó algo?"

"¡No les va a pasar nada!"

"¡Me muero…son mi razón de ser…son todo!"

Harry le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla tratando de calmarla.

- - - - - - - -

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Voldemort "aún me recuerdas, pensé que te acobardarías y saldrías corriendo como vil rata"

"¡Al menos tengo el valor de dar la cara!" gritó a la nada.

"Sí…bueno, ese es un buen punto, pero…no tuviste el valor para rechazar a una asquerosa sangre sucia como Granger ¿a que no?"

"¡NO te metas con eso…!"

Una risa macabra llenó la atmósfera.

"Pagarás lo que hiciste, Malfoy…y muy caro. Puedo asegurarte que tu padre estará de mi lado y entonces, te arrepentirás de haberte enredado con una estúpida mugrosa sangre sucia"

"¡Sal…!" Draco estaba por gritar que no fuera cobarde. Pero lo pensó dos veces. Traía una niña en brazos, y no cualquier niña. Era su hija. Apresuró el paso al ver a lo lejos algo parecido a una ladera…se le hizo conocida. ¡Y vaya que lo era! No podía ser otro lugar que el Valle Salazar.

Bajó corriendo la ladera, teniendo cuidado de que no fuera a tropezar con alguna piedra no deseada que hubiese en el camino. Conocía a alguien que vivía ahí. Seguro los ayudaba.

-

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Y peor aún ¡cómo se te ocurre traer a una niña tan pequeña!

"Yo no lo hice, señora Figg"

Draco contó toda la historia.

"Se nota que eres novato en esto de ser padre" dijo cuando Draco hubo terminado "pudiste aparecer una mamila caliente. Pero en fin. Estaría bien que le mandaras una carta a Hermione diciéndole que estás bien y en dónde estás. No creo que esté muy tranquila."

- - - - - - -

_Harry James Potter:_

_Espero tu presencia esta noche en Hogsmeade, de lo contrario una pequeña niña sufrirá. _

Harry dobló la carta y salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba con una Hermione bastante alterada por detrás.

"¡Harry, espera!"

"Tengo que irme" dijo deteniéndose en seco, lo que ocasionó que la chica chocara de bruces con él.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó, alterada.

"Hogsmeade"

"¡A qué vas a Hogsmeade ¿estás loco?!"

"Supongo que tengo una cita con Voldemort"

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta…seguro había entendido mal.

"Am…¿cita…? ¿cita con …con…con Voldemort?"

"Sí, bueno, no puede ser nadie más…sólo él"

"¡¡Harry de qué rayos hablas!!"

El pelinegro le pasó la hoja doblada a Hermione, que fue palideciendo con cada palabra que leía.

"Ahora entiendes" dijo "si me permites, tengo que verme con alguien y no quisiera llegar tarde."

Harry dijo esto como si fuera a tener su primera cita romántica con la mismísima Cho Chang.

"Harry…gracias"

"No me des las gracias…ya estuvo a punto de atacar a Ron…"

"¡Qué!"

"…no voy a permitir que ataque a tu familia." Harry dio la vuelta con un movimiento notorio de túnica y se fue alejando para llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

"¡Harry ten cuidado!" Hermione le dio un leve abrazo y bajó corriendo con una mil preguntas: ¡¡Cuándo habían tratado de atacar a Ron!! ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada?"

- - - - - - - -

_Hola pequeña:_

_Sólo quiero avisarte que estamos en casa de Arabella Figg. Todos estamos bien. Es una larga historia, te contaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts esta tarde. _

_TE AMO _

Enlazó la carta a una gran lechuza color marrón.

- - - - - - - -

Una corriente de aire comenzó a levantar la tierra. Todo lo que se levantaba iba hacia un mismo punto. Pensó que era una señal y no se equivocó, porque al caminar hacia allá, había un dementor esperándolo.

"No…" sacó su varita ágilmente "¡Expecto Patronum!"

Un ciervo de plata salió galopando del extremó de la varita y ahuyentó al ser. Crear un Patronum poderoso, ya no era cosa nueva.

"Prueba superada" susurró…

"No estés tan seguro, Harry." Voldemort salió. Su color blanco pareció brillar ante el encuentro con Harry Potter.

Harry sostuvo la varita con fuerza

"Vaya, Vaya. Eres valiente Harry, pero también eres un tonto." dijo Voldemort, enseñando su asquerosa lengua de serpiente "Malfoy envió una nota a la estúpida sangre sucia…ellos no están aquí. Tan sólo estamos tú y yo, en medio de la nada. ¿No te recuerda a algo? Hace ya varios años…un cementerio igualmente en medio de la nada, una copa, un muchacho que murió…

"¡Que mataste, querrás decir!"

Voldemort soltó su usual risa macabra y lo miró con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

"Eres tan parecido a tu estúpido padre ¡él hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo! Mismas palabras, mismo tono, misma mirada…"

"¡No te temo!" dijo tranquilamente, desafiando a la muerte "me das lástima"

"No dirás lo mismo dentro de unos minutos, Harry. Jugaremos el mismo juego que hace siete años. ¿Recuerdas también eso no? Tú estabas escondido detrás de una lápida para impedir que yo dijera la maldición…

"¡Crucio!" terminó Harry apuntando hacia Voldemort.

Voldemort se retorció y con una mirada lunática sacó su varita de la túnica.

" ¡Vas…a…morir!" gritó Voldemort, lleno de dolor.

"No lo creo" rió Harry, bajando la varita para que cesara un poco.

Voldemort se puso en pie tambaleándose. Harry puso la varita enfrente de su cara y lo miró provocadoramente.

"Adiós, Harry"

En el instante en que Harry movió su varita para lanzar otra maldición…en el mismo instante en el que Voldemort se hizo a un lado y en el que el ojiverde parpadeó, ya no estaba en Hogsmeade. Si mal no estaba, se encontraba de pie en una celda. Se asomó por la única rendija que había y pudo vislumbrar más celdas con dementores cuidando. No…no podía ser posible. Lo era…¿lo era? Tenía que estar soñando ¡no podía estar en Azkaban!

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, pues he aquí el chap 28…y perdonen si esta vez no pongo saluditos pero tengo prisa, aún así saben que les agradezco mil el que me pongan reviews ¡eso me inspira!

No creo poder escribir hasta después de navidad porque saldré, así es que aquí les dejo este chap que en lo personal me gustó mucho y me tardé mucho en escribirlo ¡así es que ánimo con esos reviews!

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOOOOODOS, QUE TENGAN UN SÚPER AÑO NUEVO , QUE SE CUMPLAN SUS DESEOS, PROPÓSITOS, METAS Y DE MÁS ¿OK? AAAAAAAAAAH Y QUE SANTA LES TRAIGA MUUCHOS REGALOS!!

LOS QUIERE:

**ˆˆ Arimas Sayapabu ˆˆ**


	30. Encuentro a medias

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen todos toditos y cada uno de ellos a JK Rowling (la horrible mujer que mató a Sirius Black en el quinto libro…sí, ella mera --) pero…no se preocupen, pronto serán míos y escribiré yo el quinto libro y medio de Harry Potter (Marce te acuerdas de cuando escribí el cuatro y medio en segundo de secu?? Con Wooooooooood! Jaja) pero weno, esto va así:

**Encuentro a medias **

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba en las frías paredes de piedra. El olor a humedad le causaba un asco indescriptible. Miró por el único acceso que había, por el cual se asomaba una putrefacta mano con un plato de comida. Harry sintió aún más asco y se fue a sentar a un húmedo rincón. Parecía que estaba a punto de morir. Trató de no pensar en eso fijándose detenidamente en sus zapatos, eran interesantes…aún así Voldemort estaba a punto de matar a Cedric Diggory…No, no…las agujetas, eso, eso. Eran de color café, más bien verde…como los ojos de su madre, que gritaba desesperada en un intento fallido de huir de una macabra risa que no cesaba…¡Su cordón verde era mucho más interesante que el frío! El frío, que lo estaba calando hasta los huesos, el olor a putrefacto que iba en aumento y la desesperación de salir de ahí.

"No, no, no" gritó Harry moviendo la cabeza, intentando sacar el pensamiento que lo invadía. "¡No! Cho no está muerta" decía entre sueños "Hermione… ¿Hermione? ¡NO! ¡Hermione no te mueras! ¡Vamos, no debo estar aquí!" volvió a gritar mientras se retorcía con desesperación "Sáquenme de aquí"

- -

"¡Hermione, hemos venido lo más pronto posible!"

Ron acababa de entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore con Lavander de la mano. Al parecer la nota que Hermione les había enviado, donde les explicaba lo sucedido, los había agarrado por sorpresa. Lavander, poco común en ella, iba con un sencillo pants y cara lavada. Hermione pensó que se veía mejor así que con rimel y lápiz negro. Ron, por lo visto, se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado, pues llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y la camisa mal abotonada.

"¡Que bueno que llegan!" contestó la chica, preocupada.

"¿No has sabido nada aún?" preguntó Lavander, esperanzada. "Algo, una señal de que Draco, Leslie y Harry están bien"

"Nada" contestó, simplemente.

Ron cruzó la habitación y la abrazó con dulzura. Lavander sonrió mirando por la ventana que dejaba ver una clara noche estrellada y un lejano campo de Quidditch. De pronto hizo una expresión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron, alterado.

"Una lechuza viene para acá"

Hermione se apartó de Ron y corrió hacia la ventana, la cual abrió dejando pasar a una bonita, pero gran lechuza color marrón que llevaba entre las patas un pequeñísimo pergamino. Casi lo rompió al abrirla.

_Hola pequeña:_

_Sólo quiero avisarte que estamos en casa de Arabella Figg. Todos estamos bien. Es una larga historia, te contaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts esta tarde. _

_TE AMO _

Hermione puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"NO puedo creerlo" gritó emocionadísima "¡Los tres están vivos!"

"¿Los tres?" repitió Lavander, distraídamente. Había estado observando el camino de una pequeña hormiga que en ese momento entraba por un agujero y desaparecía.

"Sí. Harry, Draco y Leslie"

Ron sonrió. No sabría qué hubiera hecho si Harry no hubiera salido de esa. Y le alegraba mucho ver a Hermione contenta de nuevo. Miró hacia el techo, se oían pasos de alumnos que seguramente se dirigían al Gran Comedor para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a comer algo" sugirió el pelirrojo.

Ron abrió tomó el picaporte de la puerta y dejó pasar a las chicas, luego tomó de la mano a Lavander y salieron. La fea gárgola de piedra se cerró y adoptó un aire siniestro.

Hermione los adelantó un poco y entraron con aire resuelto al Gran Comedor. La profesora McGonagall, al verlos, les hizo una seña e hizo aparecer al instante tres sillas más en la mesa de los profesores.

"Ya tengo noticias de ellos. Vendrán al rato" dijo Hermione contestando la pregunta que la profesora McGonagall se estaba haciendo.

"Me da mucho gusto" contestó sinceramente, mientras se ponía en pie y regañaba a unos alumnos de tercero que habían comenzado a pelear y ya tenían las varitas en alto.

"¡Entonces están bien todos, eh!". Hagrid acababa de unirse con ellos "Me da mucho gusto verlos" Tomó un tenedor y se sirvió papas asadas "Tengo muchas ganas de hablar un rato con los tres" añadió "como en los viejos tiempos" vio de reojo a Lavander "no te molestes Lavander. Es sólo que siempre eran ellos tres para todo"

"Sí, lo sé Hagrid, no hay problema"

"Prueba estas salchichas, Hermione" ofreció Hagrid "están buenísimas"

Hermione tomó con el cucharón, y cuando se estaba sirviendo se abrieron las puertas de roble, dando paso a un alto muchacho rubio que llevaba en brazos a una niña bastante inquieta.

"¡Draco!!". Hermione dejó los cubiertos y corrió a su encuentro extendiendo los brazos. Era consiente de que todo el comedor se había callado con su grito y la observaban.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Se fundió en un cálido abrazo con Hermione dándole a entender lo mucho que la quería. La castaña besó a Draco y luego le pidió que le pasara a Leslie, a la que abrazó y llenó de besos que la hicieron reír.

"¡Estaba tan preocupada, Draco, pensé que me volvía loca!"

"Pero ya estamos bien, tengo mucho que contarte, vamos a sentarnos"

"Pero…espera…"Hermione se asomó por encima del hombro de Draco y miró hacia las puertas en donde sólo se encontraba parado Filch con la señora Norris. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

Malfoy la miró extrañado.

"¿Harry?" repitió desconcertado "Pensé que estaba contigo y con Ron"

"No, le llegó una carta de Voldemort en la que decía que los tenía a ti y a Leslie y que si Harry no iba en su auxilio, los mataría…"

"Nunca nos agarró. Estuve en casa de Arabella Figg y no he visto ni un pelo de Potter"

Hermione tragó saliva. Si Harry no estaba con Draco…trató de no imaginarse lo que podría pasarle estando en manos de Voldemort. No era que dudara de la capacidad de su amigo, pues sabía perfectamente de qué era capaz Harry y de que sabía defenderse mejor que nadie… pero es Voldemort dijo una voz dentro de la chica. Ese ser despiadado… Hermione se encontró en manos de Draco. La dirigía a la mesa de profesores.

"Fue una trampa" dijo de repente la chica, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Ron tragando unas salchichas y mirando a todos lados "¿Dónde está Harry, Herm?"

"Eso…fue una trampa. Voldemort le dijo a Harry que si no iba mataba a Draco y a Leslie, pero eso no era cierto, porque él no tenía a ninguno de los dos. Sabía que Harry iría para allá para salvarlos y no se equivocó. Fue una trampa para hacerle algo y ahora no sabemos dónde puede estar."

Ron se quedó con el tenedor en la mano y lo soltó lentamente mientras miraba a su amiga y luego a Lavander.

"Esto no es nuevo" apremió Hagrid "Harry ya ha caído antes en trampas de Voldemort… ¿o ya no recuerdan?". Todos miraron al hombre que acababa de ponerse de pie tirando un poco las cosas debido a su gran altura "Lo mejor será alertar ¿no lo creen?"

"¿Alertar a quién?"

"Por supuesto no a Dumbledore" añadió la profesora McGonagall que no se había perdido el más mínimo detalle y miraba ceñuda a Hagrid.

"No, por supuesto que no" sonrió lacónicamente "estaba pensando en Sirius"

--Notas de la autora—

Hola a todos ¡sí, heme aquí de nuevo! Sorry por tardarme tanto. Verán, primero las vacaciones ¡digo…pocas al año! Y la verdad me la pasé de vaga con mis amigos de aquí a allá ˆˆ. Luego entrar a la escuela y aaaah que horror porque ya saben, primer día y tarea mil -- jaja y luego uno que otro enredo amoroso bastante decepcionante que hacía que sólo pudiera escribir poemas melodramáticos ¬¬ y bueno, ahorita tendría que estar haciendo una lámina de estéticas y no estar escribiendo fics, pero bueno…ya qué…hora de saluditos: (por cierto, perdón por poner el mismo chap dos veces jejeje)

SIster: ¡UUUY! Jajaja ya voy a leer tu fic lo prometo. Y sí, dije "Valle Godric" AH, pues también Salazar jajaja y bueno…a ver amiga. Harry llegó a Azkaban porque ¡Voldemort lo manda! Simple ¡¡Es Voldemort!! Puede hacer todo lo que yo kiera poner jajaja. Te kiero mil ocho mil nena y bueno, aunque me he quedado sin cuñado por el momento, sé que será un rato, porque ese imbécil va a saber apreciar a la súper niña que tiene ahí delante ¿verdad? Y tú amiga también sabrás apreciar el hecho de andar con el tipo con el que tanto querías ¡así es que échenle ganas los dos y no cometan lo mismo que yo! Jajaa ¡te kiero! Y grax por leer mi fic, creo que este chap me quedó bien.

Black mermaid: Hola! Jeje, yo me la pasé muy bien en mis vaca! Tampoco salí de México, bueno, me fui unos días a Querétaro y a Cuernavaca, pero…no fui a Europa -.- jeje y bueno, sí, lo de Voldemort y los mortífagos ya lo verás después…en este chap no porque no sale ˆˆ espero que te guste este chap, a mí me encantó. Grax por tus reviews, hasta luego!

Sarah-Keyko: Que bueno que te guste la historia ˆˆ jejeje, he aquí otro chap, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte pronto por acá de nuevo. Adiós!!

NarcisaMalfoy: Gracias por leer mi fic, weno, pues ya después de tanto aquí estoy de nuevo ¡Ojalá te guste y me dejes otro review! Grax ¡te cuidas, un beso bye!

MariMalfoy.- weno, pues ya sabes qué pasa con la hija de Hermione y Draco jeje, pronto sabrás qué onda con Harry. Y feliz año a ti también, grax. Ojalá y te guste y grax por tu review. TE cuidas bye!!

Marisol, Marisol: jajaja, nena ¡apúrate a leer! Jajaja, eres tan lenta como….Marcela jajaja (la la la, mi sister no debe leer esto) jajaja, no es cierto. No eres tanto jajajaja (eso qué, ya estoy de simple. Marcela te adoro ¿lo sabes verdad?) y bueno Marisol, como t decía…¿quieres más acción? Lee mi otro fic, ahí sí hay acción de la buena. Te kiero mil y espero que nos veamos pronto. Bayo!!

Dore-Malfoy: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Pues aquí está el otro chap, espero que te agrade tanto como a mí. La verdad me tardé años en escribir, como habrás visto, cuídate y nos vemos!

Pia-Granger: jejeje, exámenes ¡NOOO! Jajaja pues sí, ya tuve exámenes y fueron torturantes, pero …ni modo, así es esto. Grax por tu review, espero que te guste este chap ¡besos!

PattyPotter-Malfoy.- grax por tu review. Bueno, pues aquí está el chap 30 (que en realidad tendría que ser el 29) jeje. Cuídate y espero verte pronto por el msn para platicar otro ratito de Harry Potter y de nuestros amigos. Te cuidas. Adiós!

Olgation: ¡¡OLGUIIIS!! NOS DEJASTE PLANTADAS EL OTRO DÍA PERRA SUCIA MALDITA!! Jajaja, ERES DE LO PEOR! Pero me caes bien porque lees mi fic jajaja, ojalá y para la próxima sí vayas y seamos las ocho ahora sí (porque Imelda tampoco fue y castigaron a Alexa a la mera hora jaja, así es que sólo fuimos Rebeca, Maribel, Lorraine y yo) pero weno, ojalá y nos veamos y grax por tu review fea. Te kiero un millón ¡no lo olvides! Y te extrañoooo apestosa. Bayo!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, POR FAVOOR jeje, lean mi fic de Besos que enloquecen y el de Un mundo al revés ¡les juro que están buenísimos! Y gracias a todos, se cuidan. También lean el de "La otra cara" los kiere:

**Arimas Sayapabu **


	31. Tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: **la, la, la…los derechos de los personajes me han sido vendidos…todos, toditos…

**Voz salida de algún lado**: … ¿en serio?

Oo … sniff…. Esto comienza así:

**Tiempo**

El tiempo corría de manera chocante, y ella estaba siendo víctima de aquello. Cerró los ojos recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Qué sería de él si no lograban encontrarlo¿Dónde estaría? Hacía semanas que estaban tratando de localizarlo, saber algo de él, lo que fuera. Pero parecía que el destino estaba en contra de ellos, porque entre más buscaban, menos sabían.

Abrió los ojos y derramó una lágrima silenciosa.

"¿Cho?"

Cho se limpió discretamente las mejillas por las que aún rodaban lágrimas y volteó a ver a Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" contestó, simplemente.

¿Cómo estar bien sabiendo que Harry podía estar…podía estar…muerto? Sabiendo que Voldemort, el ser más cruel y despiadado, le había tendido una trampa.

-

El capitán del equipo inglés de quidditch, caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba su reloj muggle con desesperación.

"Potter se está retrasando" dijo con enfado.

"No creo que pierda esta gran oportunidad" dijo la ex buscadora "es su gran sueño y es un gran jugador, lo hemos visto"

"Sí, bueno lleva quince minutos de retraso…" habló el cazador Bryan Lancen. "no creo que venga…"

-

"¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer, Sirius?" Preguntó Ron. No había parado un momento de dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

"Primero que nada, calmarnos" razonó "ponernos nerviosos no nos ayudará en nada"

"¡Llevamos semanas buscándolo, Sirius y no sabemos nada de él¡Cómo no vamos a ponernos nerviosos!" gritó Cho aventando el florero que se encontraba en la mesita de estar.

"Cho, por favor, tranquila" balbuceó Hermione "Harry está bien…está bien" La chica observó cómo se le empañaban los ojos.

Draco dejó a Leslie con Sirius.

"Salgamos" sugirió.

Hermione acompañó a Draco.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No debí dejarlo ir, Draco"

"No fue tu culpa. Él fue porque quiso." El rubio miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Se veía tan frágil, tan linda…pensó que no podría dejarla sola nunca.

"¿Qué tal si lo mató?"

"Él no lo ha matado" contestó Draco, con seguridad en la voz.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Hermione miró a Draco con miedo…por un momento habría jurado ver una chispa de locura en sus ojos…pero un segundo después estuvo segura que era su imaginación.

"Cuando Voldemort mata a alguien, los mortífagos lo festejan. ¿Te imaginas qué harían si ya lo hubieran matado? Piensa pequeña, Potter es "el niño que vivió" si lo llegan a matar, harán un escándalo mundial y se lo harán saber a El Profeta."

"Pero ¿qué tal si lo quieren mantener en secreto y no dicen nada a El Profeta?"

"Tal vez no dirían nada a El Profeta, pero los mortífagos y él, sin duda lo festejarían de una manera en la que pudiéramos saber que algo ha hecho feliz a el señor tenebroso. Es más, Snape nos podría haber informado ya de eso"

"¿Snape?" repitió anonadada "¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en esto?" hacía tanto que no oía hablar de él.

"Sí, Snape aún tiene la marca en el brazo, si algo hubiera hecho muy feliz a El señor Tenebrosoél ya lo hubiera sentido y ya nos hubiera dicho algo. Él está informado de esto. Todos lo están ¿lo olvidas? Lupin lo ha puesto al tanto."

Hermione se quedó callada, pensando. ¿Sería verdad eso¿Habría posibilidad de que Harry no hubiera muerto aún?. "Sí" dijo una voz en su interior "Draco tiene razón, ya hubieran hecho algo los mortífagos. Snape ya les hubiera dicho algo…"

"Oye…"

Hermione lo miró. Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Ella se recargó en su hombro y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como si estuvieran bailando.

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione y le dio un beso ardiente que le quemó el alma.

"Te quiero" le susurró Hermione al oído.

"Me encantan tus besos" confesó Draco.

"Ah pues a mí me encanta que te encanten mis besos"

"Mmm…a mí me encanta que te encante que te encanten mis besos."

Hermione río abiertamente y lo volvió a abrazar.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo"

Draco sonrió graciosamente inclinando la cabeza (N/A tipo Shane West en Un amor para recordar ˆˆ).

"Debería abrazarte más seguido. Sólo hizo falta algo hoy: la música"

"Yo creo que sí la ha habido" contestó Hermione sonriendo y soltando a Draco. Se dio la vuelta y entró a casa de Sirius.

-

Voldemort y él se encontraban en un duelo de varitas. Hermione tirada en el suelo con Neville a un lado. Ron caía lentamente de una escoba. Voldemort amenazaba a su familia…los Weasley. La marca tenebrosa se alzaba en los mundiales de quidditch….

Harry movió la cabeza para dejar ir esos recuerdos. Se estaba volviendo loco…loco…se fue al rincón y se cubrió la cara con la capucha de su capa.

"Que alguien me ayude"

-

"Entonces… ¿qué hacemos, Lavander? Ya tenemos fecha, pero no podemos hacerlo sin que esté Harry."

"Lo sé, Ron, lo sé, pero…es…es nuestra boda" Lavander estaba mirando fijamente el techo y blandía su varita en círculos.

"Necesitamos retrasarla"

"¿Más?"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer? aunque decidiéramos hacerla, nadie iría. Todo el mundo está tratando de localizar a Harry."

"Sí, tienes razón en eso…Ron, espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando aparezca Harry. Porque…va a aparecer." Lavander se había puesto en pie. Ron la miraba incrédulo.

"¿Tarde para qué?" dijo el pelirrojo deseando no oír la respuesta.

"Para nosotros" Lavander esbozó una mueca y salió de la habitación dejando a un Ron atónito…. ¿tarde para ellos? Eso quería decir que…quería decir que si Harry no aparecía pronto… ella ¿ella lo dejaba?

-

"Bellatrix Lestrange"

Harry se asomó por la rendija de su celda. Ese nombre le era conocido…conocido. ¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué no estaba Cho con él¿Qué pasaba? Harry se volvió a asomar y la frente y ojos de una mujer se dejaron ver por las rendijas de la celda de enfrente por la que él estaba mirando. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que estaba a espaldas suyas¿Por qué no le hacían daño los dementores que en ese instante pasaban por ahí? No tardó mucho en saber la respuesta. Un segundo después, Lucius Malfoy lo miraba. Harry se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha y se fue al rincón.

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos! Antes de decir algo, recuerden que en mi historia Bellatrix no ha sido liberada para que no confundan (suele pasarme a mí a veces con los fics de los demás ˆ.ˆ ) weno, pues perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, estoy súper enferma, digo, llevo como una semana y cacho sin ir a la escuela, de lo que no me quejo, por supuesto que no jaja, pero es algo aburrido a veces, además no he visto al niño que me gusta en ese tiempo -.- sniff ¡Pero bueno, a lo que voy, hora de saluditos!

Narwen Weasley.¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic ˆˆ que bueno que te guste ˆˆ jeje, pues aquí ta el chap 31, ojalá te guste, me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero ya dije por qué jeje, además ¿no odias la escuela? Yo sí, odio que nos dejen tanta tarea. No nos dan tiempo para nada más. Gracias por leer y ¡bye! ˆˆ

Hp.¡Milagrooo! Jajaja, hacía tiempo que no te dejabas "leer" bueno, que bueno que te guste, pensé que ya te habrías olvidado de mí u.u pero bueon, espero que sigas leyendo. Actualizaré más seguido, lo prometo ¬.¬ bye!

Olga.¡Hola amiga! Sí…. ¡me dio mucho gusto verte en el cumple de Alexa! Uuuy, nos la pasamos bien padre ¿no? Jajaja, la verdad yo me divertí un buen, a ver cuando salimos otra vez todas. Y aplicamos nuestra súper técnica de "crece bubis" jajajaja ˆˆ te veías bien bonita amiga ˆˆ weno ¡a ver si ya lees mi fic y no pones nada más que a ver cuándo nos vemos naca! TE KIERO MUCHOOO! No lo olvides Eh!

Marisola (hermanitaaa!),. ¡Hola mocooo¿cómo estás? Oye naca ¿vamos a hacer algo para el 14 con la bola¿¿¿piensas venir a México¡¡por qué no me has llamado! Jaja, te hablé hace un minuto y estaba ocupado ¡lástima! ˆˆ ¿quién te kiere má que yo? Nadieee pero bueno, gracias por leer mi historia ¡¡y ya deja de pedir acción! Escribe un fic porno tú y déjame en paz a mí jajaja. Sería gracioso que hicieras un fic porno de humor jajaja, estoy loca, lo sé¡déjame ser! Y bueno,…¿qué más? Mmm te extrañé mucho el sábado pasado ¡nos la pasamos genial sólo faltaste tú! Naca Oye ¿vamos a six el 19? Espero que sí. TE kiero ¡bye!

Marchela.- SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY ¡¡Ya sé que me odias por no leer tu fic! En serio perdón, mira, antes de que se acabe el año ya lo voy a haber leído todo ¿te consuela? Uuy perdón, perdón jejeje, pero….ejem, ejem (Umbridge) este…mmm verás….¿quién te kiere más que yo? Eres MI MEJOR AMIGA¿qué más pides? Aparte de leer tu fic (jejeje) yo TE AMO DE MANERA NO LÉSBICA! Jejeje, te kiero hermanita bayo!

Beautifulwitch 20.- hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, jejeje, mi mamá ya me está apresurando, así es que ya me voy, pero espero actualizar pronto ¡lo juro! Jeje, bayo!

Narcisamalfoy.¡Hola! Grax por tu review ¡que bueno que te guste el fic! Aquí ta el chap 31 que espero que te guste, cuídate, besitos. Bayo!

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy ¡¡déjenme muchos reviews por fa! Jaja, yo los kiero mucho ˆˆ y espero verlos por aquí pronto ¡lean un mundo al revés! Pero en serio léanlo es muy buen fic! **


	32. nota

Hola mis queridos lectores. Siento mucho no haber escrito en tanto tiempo pero tuve que estar ensayando para un evento de porras de la escuela y se me iba el día entero y luego exámenes y ahora vacaciones. Pero en fin, espero poder subir el otro chap pronto…No doy fecha porque en estas vaca estaré ocupada, los kiere:

Arimas Sayapabu


	33. Sirius' plan

**Disclaimer.- **Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, los uso sin fines de lucro, no me demanden, pues soy pobre de familia numerosa y poco pan…

**Sirius' plan**

Las tazas de café hacían un peculiar ruido al ser dejadas en la mesa. Algunas veces intentaban huir de las manos del dueño, pero hasta el momento no lo habían logrado.

"_Imorbulos" _Sirius dijo estas palabras logrando así que las tazas dejaran de correr por todos lados "Entonces¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, Severus?" La voz de Sirius había cambiado de un poco desesperada a grosera, sarcástica. Snape había llegado esa mañana (para sorpresa de Sirius) diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Snape sonrió con desdén y dio un sorbo a su café, luego lo dejó con toda tranquilidad y habló:

"He tenido una conversación esta mañana con Lucius Malfoy"

"¡Qué importante¿Debo caravanearte por eso? Ha de ser todo un honor hablar con ese tipejo"

"Como lo es hablar contigo, querido amigo Black" contestó dibujando una sonrisa repugnante "Me ha contado que ha ido a Azkaban hace un par de semanas a vigilar algo que por supuesto no voy a contarte, y me ha dicho que le ha parecido ver algo extraño en una de las celdas."

"Ve al grano Severus, me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo."

"No creo que opines lo mismo en cuanto acabe, Black. Dijo que al decir el nombre de uno de los presos, alguien de la celda de enfrente se asomó y por un segundo le pareció haber visto a Potter…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con _le pareció_?" interrumpió Sirius, bruscamente.

"Sí, tú sabes…cuando crees algo y no sabes" contestó Snape con sarcasmo "No estuvo seguro, pues cuando volvió a asomarse, aquél preso estaba en un rincón con la cara cubierta" Snape hizo una pausa para tomar más café y gozar la cara que en ese momento tenía Sirius. Estaba anonadado, claramente.

"Harry… ¿en Azkaban?" pensó en voz alta… "¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo Harry ahí¡Seguro esto es una broma y es de muy mal gusto Severus! Que a ti no te importe el paradero de Harry no quiere decir que puedas venir a mi casa y..."

Snape se puso en pie de golpe, aventando la taza de café que corrió a esconderse debajo del sillón.

"Yo no tengo porqué estar inventado cosas del estúpido de tu ahijado. No me importa ¿entiendes? Yo sólo te aviso porque sé que desde hace más de un mes que no saben nada de él."

"Pues te lo agradezco mucho, Severus, ya lo has hecho" Sirius se puso de pie también y se acercó a la puerta. Snape volvió a poner esa desagradable sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia ella. Cuando ya se retiraba carraspeó y dijo:

"Que quede claro que esto no lo hice ni por ti, ni por Potter…lo hice porque Draco me pidió ayuda. Draco solamente, no su esposa y él."

Sirius cerró la puerta con un porrazo y regresó para acabarse tranquilamente toda la jarra de café él solo.

Dos horas después Sirius había citado a todos en La Madriguera.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Sirius?" preguntó McGonagall.

"No, pero ¿qué más podemos perder? Ir a investigar no nos quita nada, puede que Snape tenga razón y Harry esté ahí."

"Ok…puede que Harry esté ahí pero ¿me puedes explicar cómo vamos a entrar a Azkaban, cruzar a los dementores, a los guardias y a los mil y un hechizos que rodean el lugar sin que nadie nos vea?" inquirió Ron.

"Tengo un plan, pero nos tomará un mes" contestó Sirius.

"¿Un mes?" gritaron a la vez la señora Weasley y Cho.

"Bueno, yo sé que es mucho tiempo, pero es la única cosa que se me ocurre"

"¿Y qué es eso que se te ocurre?" preguntó Fred mirando fijamente a Sirius. Nadie de la familia Weasley se había cansado de buscar a Harry.

"Tendremos que hacer una poción, y no hablo de cualquiera, hablo de la multijugos. Haremos una poción de Lucius Malfoy, para eso necesitaremos que Draco nos ayude con un cabello de su padre. Este es el plan: Iremos Ron, Draco y yo a Azkaban y diremos que vamos a visitar a mi prima y que el señor Lucius nos estará esperando adentro…"

"¿Y cómo le piensan hacer para que eso se lo crean?" inquirió Lavander.

"Una hora antes tienen que ver a mi padre entrar, pero no lo pueden ver salir, ya veré cómo le haré para hacer eso" dijo Draco "de esa manera nos van a creer que él está adentro y nos dejarán entrar. Además, bastará con que además de todo esté ahí su hijo…o sea yo."

"Draco lo sacará sin que los guardias se den cuenta con un hechizo momentáneo que practicará durante un mes y que yo le enseñaré" añadió Hermione sonriente.

"Y es muy necesario que Draco y tú" continúo Sirius viendo a Hermione "hagan algo, lo que sea para mantener ocupado toda la mañana a Lucius…Si es necesario, hagan que cuide a Leslie…en serio, lo que sea. El chiste es que nadie lo vea esa mañana. Una vez que estemos ahí los guardias nos guiarán y como siempre hacen, se irán y regresaran en diez minutos a checar que todo esté bien. En esos diez minutos tenemos que encontrar a Harry y darle la poción multijugos de Lucius para poder salir con él con el aspecto de Malfoy."

"El plan es realmente brillante" opinó una muchacha alta, delgada y de cabello muy rojo que no se había perdido ni un detalle de aquella conversación. Ginny Weasley había cambiado mucho.

"Me sorprendes Sirius" dijo Hagrid "sólo que espero que los dementores no sean un bache en su camino. Me voy, he de llegar a Hogwarts a dar una que otra clase"

"¿Qué te parecen dos meses?"

Lavander dejó de reírse de Ginny que acababa de tropezar y estaba tirada en el suelo doblada de risa y miró a Ron.

"¿Qué dices?" dijo aún sonriendo.

"Dije que dos meses no es mucho, en dos meses no es tarde"

"Ron, no entiendo de qué estás hablando… ¡Vamos Ginny, levántate, no querrás que Neville te vea así!"

"¿Ya está aquí?" preguntó asustada, abriendo sus ojos cafés al máximo y poniéndose del color de su cabello.

"No, aún no, pero no tarda y tú ahí tirada"

Ginny se puso en pie luciendo su hermosa figura. Ron olvidó por un momento lo que le decía a Lavander y gritó:

"¡No pensarás salir vestida así! Estás loca, vete a quitar eso, te ves como una de esas mujeres fatales."

Miró el espejo. El reflejo de una chica con un lindo vestido café algo corto le devolvió la mirada.

"¡No le hagas caso! Te ves hermosa, a Neville le encantará. Además, qué importa lo que diga Ron, al fin y al cabo es sólo tu hermano."

"¿Que no importa¿Sólo su hermano¡Eso es más que suficiente Lavander!"

"Ya cállate Ronald" Lavander salió con Ginny tomada del brazo, dejando a un Ron fúrico y celoso.

Dos ojos grises pestañean ofuscados por la luz de la luna. Volteando hacia un lado esos ojos pueden verla…tan frágil, tan linda, tan sexy. ¿Cómo resistirse? No pudo, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda. La besó y poco a poco ese beso es correspondido con caricias y leves mordidas.

"¿Por qué cuando sabes que hay que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar?" preguntó Hermione, sonriente.

"Si quieres me detengo" contestó Draco pícaramente, recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

"No… no lo hagas"

"Perfecto…tal vez te guste esto" dijo mientras recorría con sus manos todo su cuerpo y la besaba apasionadamente. Hermione comenzó a experimentar esa magnifica sensación de placer y se dio el lujo de dar uno que otro gemido para hacerle saber que eso le gustaba. Ni con todo un libro podría describir cuánto amaba a Draco y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en eso.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado ¡espero muchos reviews! Ahora sí verán pronto aquí el otro chap y saluditos y todo eso, mientras tanto ¡los kierooo! Bayo! **

**PD me gustó más el título en inglés que en español jeje, por eso le puse así**


End file.
